Digital Kingdom
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: A year has passed after the DReaper was destroyed but, danger is still out there. A new enemy called WarDevidramon plans to invade the real world and take over. The Digimon Tamers have to stop him but, they need some help. Digimon 03YuGiOh crossover
1. The Story Begins

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

THE STORY BEGINS...

By Ninetalesuk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Digimon is a registered trademark of Toei, Saban AND Disney!. Yu-Gi-Oh! is a  
registered trademarks of KAZUKI TAKAHASHI and 4KIDS Entertainment. Some Digimon you never heard  
of will be owned by me.

DIGITAL WORLD.

It has been over a year since the D-Reaper has been defeated and one of the 4 Digimon Sovereigns,  
Zhuqiaomon, has let go of his hatred for humans since he figured that if he kept his grudge  
against humans going, there will be no more peace and quiet left in the Digital World.

The Digimon were happy when Zhuqiaomon let his hatred for the humans go, except a few. They tried  
to attack Zhuqiaomon but they were overcome. Zhuqiaomon then banished them to a far-away area  
of the Digital World.

After that, nothing ever happened at the Digital World since... until now!

Far, far away in the Digital World was a huge black tower. It was made by the Digimon that tried  
to attack Zhuqiaomon and failed. It was known as the Digi-Fortress.

Standing in the main room was a Digimon that was a cross between the black dragon Devidramon and  
the brave warrior WarGreymon.

"Zhuqiaomon..." the mysterious Digimon said, in a cold voice. "You are a fool to let go of your  
hatred for the humans... We Digimon are superior to them! Why give it all up!"

"WarDevidramon!" came a voice. WarDevidramon turned around to see a small black ball with wings.

"Ah, DemiDevimon!" WarDevidramon said, still in his cold voice. "I trust you have good news for  
me about our secret project?"

"Yes, sir!" DemiDevimon said, saluting. "It's ready for you to be pleased!"

"Excellent!" WarDevidramon said, smiling. "Then, get the show on the road!"

"Yes, sir!" DemiDevimon said, flying away. "Right away, sir!"

WarDevidramon turns back to the window he was staring out of and gave a small cruel chuckle.  
"Now, Zhuqiaomon..." WarDevidramon mumbled. "Now is the time for Digimon to take over the  
world! I will make the humans bow down before me! Just watch me!"

WarDevidramon gave out the traditional villain laughter as it echoed throughout the tower...

REAL WORLD.

'Hi! My name is Takato, a Digimon Tamer. As soon as I found a Digital Portal inside the old shed  
in the park, I was reunited with my Digimon, Guilmon. Henry and Terriermon were reunited though,  
Terriermon STILL has his big mouth with him. Rika was thrilled to see Renamon and so was Susie  
when she found Lopmon. Kazu and Kenta's Digimon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, are now back  
together and knowing those two, they will start bragging about their Digimon. Impmon was REALLY  
happy to be back with his Tamers, Ai and Mako. Ryo was back with Monodramon, and also decided  
that its best not for Monodramon to become Cyberdramon and the ever hyper Calumon is back with  
Jeri. And the most surprising thing is, Leomon is also back! Leomon came back after Azulongmon  
took Leomon's data out of Impmon and brought him back to life. Guilmon and the others were happy  
to see Leomon again, except Impmon complained about having a stomach ache for a week. Anyway, a  
year has passed by since we stopped the D-Reaper and now, we are happy to spend time with our  
Digimon. We know that nothing will happen now... Till one day...'

Stopping at a bus stop, a small group of teenagers got off the bus before walking to a cafe.

"Here we are" said a boy called Tristan. "This is where that mass of purple blob appeared!"

The girl in the group, Tea, groaned and looked at Tristan. "That 'mass of purple blob' was called  
the D-Reaper, Tristan!"

Joey laughed. "She got you there, Tristan!"

"Got me where!" Tristan said. "Anyway, you didn't know the name as well!"

Joey stopped laughing and looked down to the floor "Oh yeah," said Joey. "So I have..."

The other 2 boys, Yugi and Bakura, laughed. "Don't worry, Joey." Yugi said. "As it said on the  
news, the D-Reaper was destroyed by a group of children known as the Tamers and their Digimon."

Bakura nodded. "And that big purple Digimon is still alive. I'm glad."

"Thats right, Bakura" Yugi said. "I'm glad that Digimon is safe."

"Hey, Yug," Joey said. "Wheres the place where we can do a team battle against Kaiba and Mai?"

"Well," Yugi begins. "If I recall from Grandpa, they should be in that building!" He pointed to  
a huge building far away. "Some guy called Yamaki will help us there."

"Right!" Said Joey, giving out his usual grin. "Let's go!"

As they ran towards the building, a strange figure covered in a brown blanket watched them  
running towards the building. "They are not the Tamers," he mumbled "But, they will be helpful!  
I must follow them!" He hid into the shadows and vanished into thin air...

At the park, Takato was walking with Guilmon in the forest so no one could see the digital red  
dinosaur. Takato looked at his golden D-Power and turns back to Guilmon.

"Guilmon," Takato said, smiling, "I'm so glad your back. How many times I said that?"

"Heh, about 700," Guilmon chuckled. "And as always, I'm glad to be back with you too, Takatomon."

"Guilmon, for the last time. I'm not a 'mon'!" Takato smiled. "And also, don't chase anymore  
squirells. Okay?"

"Aww, okay". Guilmon laughed and then, stared up into the sky, sighing.

Guilmon looked at Takato with a worried face. "Hey, Takato?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?" Takato said.

"I'm getting a strange feeling that something bads gonna happen!" Guilmon said, looking worried.

Takato was worried as well. "Really? What going to happen, boy?"

"I dunno." Guilmon said. "But, I got that feeling."

Takato chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Guilmon. If there is something bad happening, we'll be there!  
Fighting together!"

"Yeah!" Guilmon said, jumping onto Takato and knocking him to the ground. "When we are  
Gallantmon, we are the ultimate fighting team!"

"You mean, we are the Mega fighting team!" Takato said, laughing as Guilmon started to lick his  
face. "Guilmon! Stop it! Your tickling me!"

"Heh, sorry." Guilmon stopped licking Takato's face and got off "You're right, Takato. Nothing is  
going to go wrong"

"I hope your right, boy!" Takato thought. "I hope your right..."

AND SO, THE ADVENTURE BEGINS...

I know this a short story, but its a start. Stay tuned when WarDevidramon reveals his master  
plan! Next time!


	2. Digimon Duel!

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

DIGIMON DUEL!

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

WarDevidramon smiled as the Bakemon and Numemon prepared a small door-like invention to use...  
Beside WarDevidramon was DemiDevimon and 2 unknown Digimon hidden in the darkness.

"Finally..." WarDevidramon mumbled. "The time to invade the Real World has finally come!"

"Excuse me, sir." WarDevidramon turned around to see a small robot with 4 legs and was holding  
a small clipboard. "We have some bad news."

WarDevidramon growled. "What is it, Datamon?"

"Well..." Datamon began, nervously. "This portal can only stay open up to 10-15 minutes and it  
seems to me that the portal is targeting the building known as Hypnos. I mean, we don't have  
enough time to make a full scale attack in the Real World."

In a blink of an eye, WarDevidramon grabbed Datamon and stared into his eye. "Well then, looks  
like I have to make a 'small' change in my plan of attack!" He said, before turning to the two  
unknown Digiimon hidden by the darkness. "You two will attack the Hypnos base and bring me a  
prisoner to lure the Tamers here..."

"What good will that do, boss?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Because, you fool!" WarDevidramon growled, throwing Datamon to the ground. "With the Tamers here  
in the Digital World, there is no one to stop us from taking over THEIR world without them being  
there!" He turns to the two mysterious Digimon. "You got that?"

They both nodded and walked towards the portal. A Bakemon pressed some buttons. "All right, lets  
put this baby to her first point!"

The Numemon looked at a small timer on a screen. "20 minutes before the portal opens up to the  
Real World for the first time."

"Excellent." WarDevidramon smiled. "Now, let's give the Tamers a nice 'present'."

REAL WORLD.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Bakura and Tristan walked through the corridors of the Hypno building. Joey  
moaned for the 130th time saying, "This place is so big, its no wonder we can't find either  
the Kaiba brothers or Mai!"

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Joey." Tristan sighed. "We've been walking around this place almost  
for an hour."

"Actully," Tea giggled. "Its been 13 minutes."

"And Joey has been sighing and moaning for the 130th time." Yugi said, smiling.

"Alright!" Joey shouted, throwing his fist into the air. "A new record for me! Took me 20 minutes  
to moan and sigh for 140 times!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Joey and turned to Yugi. "How can ANYONE sigh and groan either 130  
or 140 times between 13 to 20 minutes?"

Yugi smirked and said. "You don't want to know."

"Well, well." Said a dark male voice. "Its about time you showed up!"

The group spotted Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba. Leaning against the wall was Mai  
Valentine, smiling as Yugi and his friends showed up.

"Sorry, Kaiba." Yugi smiled, as he walked up to the taller boy. "We got a bit lost."

Seto smirked. "I shouldn't be surprised, Yugi." He said. "This is big enough for a hotel."

"Never mind the hotel." Joey said, a real big smile on his face. "I just beat my record!"

Mai raised an eyebrow and turned to Tea. "What record?"

"Let's not start that again." Tea moaned.

Mokuba looked around the corridor and sighed. "I can't believe we're inside the Hypno building."

"Hypno building? What does that mean!" Joey asked, confused.

Yugi laughed. "Its the name of the building we are in, Joey."

"You see, Wheeler." Seto said, walking up to Joey. "A year ago, this building was known to make  
sure any wild Digimon don't come into our world from their world."

Mai scoffed. "Ha! Well, they did a good job seeing over 50 of those Digimon were able to come  
here. So, what are we here for?"

"I asked a man called Yamaki to build me a 4-way holographic battle system. We'll have a 2-on-2  
battle with me and Mai against you and Wheeler, Yugi." Seto explained.

Yugi had a quick think and smiled. "Okay, let's try it."

Seto nodded. "Good. Not only that, we'll also meet a member of the Monster Makers."

"Kaiba, why don't you speak to us in common English." Tristan groaned. "Who or what in the world  
is this Monster Makers."

"I know. I've heard of them. I also saw them on the news when the D-Reaper appeared. These  
Monster Makers are the ones who made Digimon in the first place!" Joey said.

"Wow! I bet this is gonna be a great for all of us!" Tea said, happily.

"Yeah!" Joey said, throwing his arms into the air. "Nothing can spoil this day!"

"Uh, guys, I don't want to spoil this mood." Tristan said.

"Well, don't!" Mai said, scoffing.

"But there's a giant gun bunny standing right behind Joey." Tristan said, looking nervous.

Joey looked at Tristan, surprised. "What! I'm not fallin' for another of your dumb pranks!" Joey  
said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I may be stupid, but I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Wheeler, this isn't one of Taylor's ridiculous pranks!" Seto said, looking very shocked.

"Oh, so it's one of your pranks, Kaiba." Joey shot back.

"I don't play pranks, Wheeler." Seto snapped.

"Joey, he's being serious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Look behind you." Mai said, with a worried face.

Joey whirled around and came face to face with a giant rabbit with his hands tied around by  
machine guns. They both stared at each when the giant rabbit raised his left arm and said... "Hi!  
I'm Gargomon!"

"YAAAAAAA!" Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura screamed and ran down the hall. Gargomon watched  
them and turned to Yugi, sweatdropped.

"Was it something I said?" Said Gargomon.

Yugi gulped. "Erm, I think so." He said.

Out of nowhere, a young boy ran down the hallway and stopped in front of Gargomon.

"Hello, Henry." Gargomon said.

"Gargomon!" Henry scowled. "I told you NOT to wonder off!"

"Momentai, Henry." Gargomon sighed.

Mokuba walked up to Henry. "Excuse me, but what does 'Momentai' means?" He asked.

"It means 'Take it easy'." Henry said, smiling.

Yugi started at Gargomon and then, turned to Henry. "Excuse me, what is your name?"

Henry turned to Yugi. "My name is Henry Wong. My father was one of the people who created the  
Digimon. I'm Gargomon's partner."

"I knew it!" Yugi gasped. He turned back to Gargomon. "Your a Digimon, aren't you?"

Gargomon shrugged. "Last time I checked."

Then, Gargomon started to glow and shrunk down to a small animal with long ears.

Mai blinked. "Erm, what just happened here?"

"Gargomon is a Champion level Digimon." Henry explained. "He De-Digivolved back into his Rookie  
form, Terriermon."

"Yep!" Terriermon said, hopping onto Henry's shoulder. "The name is Terriermon now!"

"Wow! This is great, Seto! I'm seeing a real live Digimon!" Mokuba said, looking at his older  
brother, whom was amazed to see Terriermon/Gargomon.

"Yes..." Seto said, then turn to Henry. "I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba!" Henry gasped. "Your the Duel Monsters champion, right!"

"Yes." Seto said, smiling. "I want to find Yamaki. Can you help us?"

"Sure." Henry said. "Follow me."

Henry led Yugi, Mai, Seto and Mokuba down through the same corridor that Joey and the others  
ran through.

DIGITAL WORLD.

Datamon wrote something down on the clipboard while standing beside DemiDevimon.

"10 minutes before the portal opens up." Datamon said, turning to DemiDevimon.

DemiDevimon smiled. "Excellent. If this works, WarDevidramon will praise us!"

Datamon also smiled. "Yes, that is true!"

"Who is going to throw the switch to open the portal?" DemiDevimon asked.

Datamon just looked back his clipboard. "Sukamon."

DemiDevimon's eyes went wide. "Sukamon? The same Sukamon who doesn't know what male and female  
are? The same Sukamon who faced against a mirror and beat himself up? The same Sukamon who got a  
Z+ in his test?"

Datamon stared at his clipboard, dropped it and walked away. "I'll throw the switch."

"You better!" DemiDevimon shouted after him.

REAL WORLD.

Joey, Bakura, Tea and Tristan ran into a dark room and slammed the door behind them. Joey and  
Tristan lean against it.

"Whoa... That was too close." Joey said, gasping for air.

"Yeah..." Tristan said, also gasping for air. "I wonder what that was..."

"Excuse me..."

"YAAAAAA!" Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Tea screamed and turned around to see a man in glasses  
standing with a small girl that was holding a small brown bunny, whom was choking to death.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Said the man. "My name is Janyu Wong, and you are...?"

Joey took a deep breath and said. "I'm Joey Wheeler, the bravest man on Earth."

"I'm Tristan Taylor, the strongest and bravest man on Earth." Tristan said, also took a deep  
breath. Joey and Tristan got a glare from Tea.

Tea sighed. "I'm Tea Gardner."

Bakura smiled. "And I'm Bakura Ryou."

The little girl walked up to Tea and giggled. "I'm Susie Wong, nice to meet you."

Tea smiled and kneeled in front of Susie. "Hello, Susie. Nice to meet you too." Then, she noticed  
the squirming rabbit in Susie's grip. "Erm, whats that in your arms?"

"This is my Digimon partner." Susie said, holding the small rabbit out to Tea. "Meet Lopmon."

"Hello, there..." Lopmon panted, gasping for air.

"D-Did she say... Digimon!" Joey gasped.

"Yes, thats what she said." Mr Wong said, smiling.

Just then, the door opened and Henry popped his head in. "Dad?"

"Ah, Henry. Glad you made it." Mr Wong said, watching his son entering the room with Terriermon  
on his shoulder.

"I've brought some people with me." Henry said as he led Yugi, Set, Mokuba and Mai into the  
room. "Meet Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Valentine."

Mr Wong held his hand out to Seto. "Hello, I'm Janyu Wong. You must be Seto Kaiba."

Seto shook Mr Wong's hand. "Yes, I'm here to see Yamaki..."

"Yamaki can't come today. Hes reported sick." Mr Wong said.

"No wonder since he ate 20 or 30 tacos last night." Terriermon laughed.

"Actually, YOU ate 25 tacos last night, Terriermon." Lopmon said.

Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder and stood in front of Lopmon. "How asked you!"

Joey just gaped at Terriermon and Lopmon. "Unbelieveable! I'm seeing real LIVE Digimon!"

Mr Wong laughed. "I was surprised to see Terriermon as well, Joey."

Tea looked at Terriermon and turned to Bakura. "I think I seen that Digimon from that movie. I  
think his name is Terriermon..."

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I think your right, Tea. And, as I recall, his Champion form is called  
Gargomon, the same Digimon we ran away from in the corridor."

Terriermon glared at Bakura. "I can count THAT as rude!"

Mai laughed and walked up to Mr Wong and said. "Aren't we going to use Kaiba's new monster  
machine, Mr Wong?"

"Of course. Follow me." Mr Wong said, leading Yugi and his friends away while Henry dealt with  
Terriermon's complainments.

"I mean..." Terriermon continued. "Why would ANYONE run away from me! I'm small and cute! Sure,  
I WAS a big bunny with guns doesn't mean I'm nasty! No way!"

Henry sighed. "Momentai would ya!"

DIGITAL WORLD.

Numemon turned to a Bakemon. "5 minutes before their doom."

Bakemon sighed with relief. "Good. I'll inform WarDevidramon now. Nothing can stop us!"

REAL WORLD.

Everything was set as Yugi, Joey, Seto and Mai got to their positions to play a 2-on-2 Duel  
Monsters game. A cloaked figure watched from the darkness, wondering what this game was about.

Yugi's Millenium Puzzle started to glow as Yami Yugi took his place. "All right, let's duel!"

Yami Yugi's team partner was Joey and Seto's partner was Mai. All 4 of them got 2000 life points  
each as they drew 5 cards each.

Yami Yugi smiled as he placed a card face down. "I place this card down first and I play the  
Dark Magician in Attack mode!"

The Dark Magician appeared onto the field.

DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK:2500 DEFENCE:2100

Joey's turn as he placed down a card face down as well. "I'll place a card face down as well and  
I play my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared onto the field beside Yugi's Dark Magician.

RED EYES BLACK DRAGON ATTACK 2400 DEFENCE:2000

Mai placed two cards onto her field. "Right then. I place down the Harpie Lady card and use my  
Magic card to make the Harpie Sisters!"

At first, there was one Harpie Lady on the field but, there are three now!

HARPIE LADY SISTERS ATTACK:1900. DEFENCE:2100

Seto placed a card down and smirked. "Nothing can stop THIS monster, Yugi! As I bring out my  
Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

One of Kaiba's 3 Blue Eyes appeared onto the field, roaring.

BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK:3000 DEFENCE:2500

Terriermon looked at Henry, confused. "What is this about, Henry?"

"Seto Kaiba is one of the most powerful Duel Monster EVER!" Henry said.

"Huh?" Terriermon said. "How come?"

"Look at that Blue Eyes White Dragon! He has 3 of those!" Henry said.

"3 of those big blue dragons!" Terriermon asked, in shock. "Thats unfair!"

"No, it isn't." Henry calmly explained. "In each Duel Monster deck, you can carry up to 3 same  
monsters like Kaiba did. It's against the rules to carry over 3."

"Listen, Henry." Terriermon sighed. "I understand that the monster can only be destroyed when the  
attacking monster has a higher attack power then his opponents. There is a lot of rules about  
this Duel Monster game! I need a break! My brain is hurting..."

"What brain?" Lopmon smirked.

Terriermon shouted to Lopmon "All right! Thats it! I'm gonna kick your..."

"Momentai, Terriermon!" Henry quickly said.

Before anything can go any furthur, something happened above them. Everyone looked up to see a  
portal opening up above them.

"What... is that!" Tristan said, in awe.

"Thats a portal to the Digital World!" Lopmon said.

"A portal to the Digital World!" Mr Wong gasped. "How can this happen!"

At that point, 2 Digimon came out of the portal and landed in front of them. Henry whipped  
his D-Power out and scanned the 2 Digimon.

"Right! Let's find out who they are!" Henry said, looking at his D-Power. "One of them is called  
Baronmon. Armour level. Virus Wizard Digimon with the ability to see to the future. His attacks  
are Dancing Meteor and Scarlet Hair."

"Whos the other Digimon!" Yami Yugi asked.

Henry pointed his D-Power at the other Digimon. "The other one is an Ultimate Digimon called  
Meteormon. Data Rock Digimon with his attacks called Cosmo Flasher and Foreign Stars. Hmm, I  
wonder what that does..."

Baronmon stepped forward and shouted. "Scarlet Hair!" His hair shot out and grabbed Susie and  
Mokuba before turning back to the portal.

"Susie!" Henry, Terriermon, Lopmon and Mr Wong yelled.

Seto jumped from his seat and ran towards Baronmon. "Mokuba! Put him down!"

Before Seto could reach them, Meteormon stepped in front of Seto and pushed him down. "I don't  
think so. If you want them back, you'll have to go to the Digital World!"

"Meteormon!" Baronmon called out. "We have to go back now. We have these children to lead them  
into our world!"

"I'm coming." Meteormon called back.

Lopmon ran towards Baronmon. "Hold on, Susie! I'm coming!"

"Lopmon, Henry, Terriermon, HELP!" Susie yelled.

"Let her go!" Henry yelled.

The mysterious Digimon hidden in the shadows jumped out and picked up Lopmon before dashing  
towards Baronmon.

Baronmon gasped. "No! It's you!"

"Yes..." Said the mysterious Digimon. "It's me..."

Lopmon also gasped. "Divinemon...?"

The mysterious Digimon rammed into Baronmon causing the Armour Digimon to fall into the portal  
with Susie and Mokuba. The mysterious Digimon jumped in with Lopmon as the portal closed  
behind them.

"Susie!" Henry yelled.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"No! My only chance of getting back! It's gone! All because of you humans!" Meteormon  
yelled, turning around to face Henry, Terriermon, Bakura, Tea, Tristan and Mr Wong.

"Oh, man!" Moaned Joey. This is just NOT our day!"

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled! "This this rock-head a lesson he'll never forget!"

"You got it" Terriermon said, as he rushed towards Meteormon.

Henry drew out a card and held his D-Power out. "Here we go!"

Henry slashed the card through the slot on the side of his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry yelled. "Digivolution Activate!"

D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

A green aura covered Terriermon as he transformed from a small rabbit eared dog to a giant  
rabbit with guns on his hands.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... GARGOMON!"

"What the...?" Meteromon gasped.

Gargomon held his guns out. "Take this, you creep! Gargo Lasers!"

As Gargomon fired, each shot made Meteormon crumble... "Hey! No fair! Let ME attack as well!"

"Sorry! No can do!" Gargomon shouted!

Henry grabbed another card and slashed through the D-Power.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry yelled. "Attack Increase Activate!"

Gargomon raised one of his arms and wacked Meteormon's face with an incredible force, causing  
him to dissolve into data.

"No!" Meteormon yelled. "How could I lose...?"

With that... Meteormon was gone...

Gargomon landed near Henry and sighed. "Goodbye, Meteormon!"

DIGITAL WORLD.

Datamon gulped and turned to DemiDevimon.

"Bad news..." Datamon said, his voice shaking.

"What? What is it!" DemiDevimon shouted.

"We got some prisoners except Meteormon is destroyed and... Divinemon's back..." Datamon gulped.

"WHAT!" DemiDevimon yelled. "He can't be! I got to tell WarDevidramon."

"You can also tell him THIS! Thanks to Divinemon, Baronmon won't come back here in this base.  
He'll arrive in a different area of the Digital World." Datamon said.

"This is a bad day..." DemiDevimon mumbled.

REAL WORLD.

After the faisco was over, Henry walked towards the door.

"Where do you think YOUR going!" Seto growled. "You must take me to the Digital World where we  
can rescue Mokuba and your sister!"

"I know..." Henry sighed. "But, I got to get some help. One Tamer can't do enough so, I'm gonna  
call my friends to help me."

"Momentai." Gargomon said. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Thats nice, Gargomon but, shouldn't you De-Digivolve back into Terriermon. You'll make a scene  
on the street with everyone screaming and running around." Henry said.

"Erm..." Gargomon paused. "Good point."

Mr Wong walked up to Yugi as he transfromed back from Yami Yugi to the original Yugi. "I'm sorry  
for what has happened." Mr Wong said.

"Don't worry, Mr Wong. It's all right." Yugi said. "And, we're going to help get your daughter  
back! No worries!"

"Thank you." Was all Mr Wong had to say...

Yugi sighed and picked up the face-down card that was behind the Dark Magician. "If we kept going  
and Kaiba attacks my Dark Magician, he would activate the Mirror Force to destroy his Blue Eyes  
White Dragon..."

"A favourite Magic Card of mine..." Said a voice.

Yugi looked up to see the holographic Dark Magician... solid and alive! "What the...?"

"Er... Yug...?" Came from Joey, whom was staring at his living Red Eyes Black Dragon. "My Red  
Eyes is alive..."

"So is my Blue Eyes!" Said Seto as he stared at his blue dragon.

"And my Harpie Ladies!" Mai shouted, staring as the Harpie Ladies Sisters flew around her.

"Must be from Meteormon's data! His data made them living creatures!" Mr Wong said.

"Really?" Joey asked. "Oh, man. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute!"

"And I fear, Joey." Yugi said. "I fear this is just the beggining..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry it took me so long. I'll try and do chapter 3 more quickly next time.


	3. Upon the Digital World

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

UPON THE DIGITAL WORLD.

By Ninetalesuk

REAL WORLD.

Yugi looked out of a window in the Hypno building. 6 hours since Mokuba and Susie's kidnap by  
a Digimon called Baronmon, Yugi was determined to get them both back. Except, there was one small  
twist for Yugi and his friends.

"I can't believe this is happening." Yugi said, in his thoughts. "One moment I'm playing Duel  
Monsters with Joey against Seto and Mai then, THIS happens."

He walked over to a small table where his cards were. He picked up a card and looked at it. The  
card was the Dark Magician. "My favourite card, the Dark Magician, came alive... But, not only  
MY card... Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Mai's Harpie Ladies  
Sisters ALSO can alive! It's just not possible..."

Someone knocked on the door and Mr Wong came in with Joey, Seto and Mai."Excuse me, Yugi?" Said  
Mr Wong.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"I want all of you to sit down. I have something to tell you about your real monsters." Mr Wong  
said, in a serious voice.

"Okay..." Yugi sighed as he sat down at the table with Seto, Mai and Joey.

"Right, what does this have to do with my Blue Eyes?" Seto said.

"I did some research on the Dark Magician and found some data. I knew I was right!" Mr Wong said,  
sitting down beside Yugi.

"What do you mean! What data!" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Remember, Baronmon didn't came into our world alone... He came with Meteormon, the Digimon that  
was destroyed by my son's Gargomon. Meteormon's data must have downloaded itself into the  
holographic images of your monsters." Mr Wong explained.

"Hey! I get it now!" Joey said, nodding.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Joey. "Do you?"

Joey looked at the table and grumbled. "No..."

Yugi laughed at that. "Don't worry, Joey. We'll explain it to you later."

"I've also found out that your monsters are at Digimon levels." Mr Wong continued.

"Digimon levels?" Mai asked, confused. "What are they?"

"Digimon can be in different levels." Mr Wong explained. "They start life from a Digi-egg and  
start off as a Baby before Digivolving into the In-Training level. After that, its the Rookie  
level, Champion level, Ultimate level and Mega level."

Yugi blinked. "So, what levels are our monsters at?"

"Well, from what I researched on..." Mr Wong sighed. "Your Dark Magician, Seto's Blue Eyes White  
Dragon and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon are all at the Ultimate level. Mai's Harpy Ladies Sisters  
are all at the Champion level."

"All right!" Joey yelled, throwing his fist into the air. "My Red Eyes is an Ultimate!"

"But, that would make Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon a Mega!" Yugi gasped.

Joey groaned and started to walk to the door. "I'm gonna say goodbye to my Red Eyes before Seto  
can finish him."

"I'm NOT going to finish your Red Eyes, Joey!" Seto groaned. "I will need all your help to get  
my little brother, Mokuba, back from that creep!"

"My ears must be blocked." Joey said, leaning against the door and smiling. "Did Kaiba here say  
he NEEDS our help?"

"Don't push it, Wheeler!" Seto growled.

"Seto needs the help of the Tamers, Joey." Yugi explained. "I mean, the Digimon that kidnapped  
Mokuba and Mr Wong's daughter has escaped into the Digital World."

"The home to Digimon." Mai finished. "And that Lopmon or whatever belongs to Susie took off by  
some other Digimon that I think is on our side. Whats his name, Divinemon?"

"Divinemon... Who is he?" Yugi wondered.

"Come." Mr Wong said, getting up. "Let's go. I've found a way for you lot to enter the Digital  
World and come back after you've finished. My son and his friends are waiting."

"Let's go!" Mai said, getting up.

As Joey, Mai and Mr Wong left, Yugi looked at Seto and sighed. "Don't worry, Seto. We'll save  
Mokuba and find out whats going on at the same time."

"For your sake, Yugi. I hope your right!" Seto said before leaving.

Yugi sighed and started to collect his cards. He could hear his Yami saying... It is time...

DIGITAL WORLD.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes in the middle of a desert. "Uhh, where am I?" He said, sitting up  
and looking around at his surroundings. "What is this place!" He saw Susie standing up, running  
up to him. "Susie?"

"Hello, Mokuba." Susie said, smiling.

Mokuba got up and looked at Susie. "Susie, where are we?"

"This is the Digital World, where all the Digimon live." Said Susie.

Mokuba gasped. "Really! We are in the Digital World! Wow!" He looked around, amazed before  
turning back to Susie. "Wheres that Digimon who brought us here?"

"Here I am!" Came a voice. Susie and Mokuba turned around to see Baronmon, standing over them.

"Baronmon!" Susie screamed!

Baronmon laughed. "Now I got you! Nothing can save you from me!"

"Guess again, Baronmon." Came a voice from a brown dragon-like Digimon that landed between  
Baronmon and the two children. Lopmon jumped out of the dragon Digimon's arms and ran up to her  
Tamer, Susie.

"Susie, are you all right?" Asked Lopmon, as Susie picked her up.

"I'm fine now you're here." Susie said before turning her attention to their savior. "Lopmon,  
whos that Digimon with you?"

"The one whos facing Baronmon." Said Mokuba.

"Thats a friend of the Digimon Sovereigns. His name is Divinemon." Lopmon said.

Susie brought out her pink D-Power and looked at it as the data information came on screen. She  
put it in front of Mokuba. "Read this."

"Okay." Mokuba said before looking at Susie's D-Power. "Let's see. Divinemon, Rookie level.  
Vaccine Holy Dragon Digimon. He is mysterious and can fight forever with his Homing Lasers and  
Laser Storm. Wow!"

"Divinemon..." Baronmon growled. "You THINK you can stop ME! Why are you here!"

"Azulongmon had a feeling that your leader will try ANYTHING to take over the Real World where  
humans live in so he sent me to check things out." Divinemon explained. "I sooner got a strange  
feeling that I should be in the Real World and when I did, I followed a group of humans led by  
Yugi into the Hypnos building where YOU attacked!"

"Hmm..." Baronmon growled. "Your smart, Divinemon... Too smart... But, you ARE foolish to  
face against a Armour level Digimon!"

Divinemon laughed. "You think power can help you win this battle!"

"What other way is there?" Baronmon snarled before running towards Divinemon. "Let me show you  
how power can help me win!"

Divinemon spread his wings and started to fly. "Suit yourself! Let's do it!" He said before  
flying towards Baronmon.

Mokuba looked at Lopmon with worried look in his eyes. "What are the odds, Lopmon?"

"Well, let's say I feel sorry for one of them." Lopmon said, smiling.

"Which one?" Susie asked.

Lopmon sniggered and simply said. "Baronmon."

REAL WORLD.

Yugi, Seto, Mai, Joey and Mr Wong walked into the control room where a group of children and  
their Digimon awaits them. Along with that was Tea, Tristan, Bakura and the 4 real life Duel  
Monsters. Henry walked up to Yugi with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Before we begin, I think introductions to the Tamers would be a good idea." Henry said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

A boy with goggles on his head walked up with a red dinosaur beside him. "Hi, I'm Takato."

"And I'm Guilmon, a Rookie Digimon." The dinosaur said, giggling.

Yugi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Takato. I'm Yugi."

A girl with a yellow female fox (or a vixen) stepped forward. "I'm Rika."

"And I'm Renamon, a Rookie Digimon." The yellow vixen said, bowing.

Mai mumbled. "The Digimon Queen, amazing..." Then, she said aloud. "I'm Mai."

Two more boys walked up with a big brown robot and a small pink fairy.

"Hi! I'm Kazu" Said one of the boys.

"And I'm Kenta." Said the other boy.

"What your Digimon called?" Asked Tristan.

"I'm Guardromon." Said the big brown robot. "I'm Kazu's partner and a Champion Digimon."

"I'm MarineAngemon." Said the small pink fairy. "I'm Kenta's partner and a Mega Digimon."

Tristan was amazed. "Wow... This is incredible. I'm Tristan."

Tea walked up to a girl that has a giant lion beside her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Jeri." Said the girl.

"And I'm Leomon, a Champion Digimon." Said the big lion, bowing.

Tea smiled. "I'm Tea."

Joey walked up to another boy. "And you are?"

"I'm Ryo." Said the kid.

"Hey, Ryo. I'm Joey. Whos your partner?" Joey said.

"His name is Monodramon, a Rookie Digimon." Ryo said.

"Right... Where is he?" Joey asked.

"Beside you." Ryo said, pointing.

Joey looked down at his side to see a small purple dragon. This is Monodramon. The small Rookie  
held up a card with the Flame Swordsman on it. "Whats this?" Monodramon asked.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, grabbing the card off Monodramon. "Thats my card! Gimme that!"

Monodramon brought up another card, it is the Time Wizard. "Whats this?"

"Ah!" Joey yelled as he grabbed the Time Wizard card off Monodramon. "Thats mine too!"

Monodramon brought out a Baby Dragon card. "This one too?"

"Oh man!" Joey groaned. "Show me. How many cards of mine did you took?"

His answer came as Monodramon dropped a lot of cards. Joey was stunned. "That... That is my deck.  
Oh man..."

Bakura laughed as he walked over to a small boy and a small girl that has a small imp with them.  
"I'm Bakura. And who might you be?"

"My name is Impmon." Said the small imp. "And these two are my tamers. Ai and Mako."

"Hi." Was all Ai and Mako could say.

"Right! I'm Seto and now, let's go already." Seto grumbled.

Mr Wong placed his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Calm down, I must prepare the portal to the Digital  
World. After the kid's Digimon arrived back from the Digital World, information of the Digital  
Portal came onto our computer. We can use this information to get you guys into the Digital World  
without any problem."

Seto sighed and walked towards his real life Blue Eyes. Mai looked at Seto. "So, how long is it  
until the portal opens up?"

"About 3 minutes." Mr Wong said.

"Right. Let's get ready everyone!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi turned around and walked over to his real life Dark Magician. "Wow... I'm still amazed that  
you are alive, Dark Magician."

Dark Magician smiled. "I'm amazed as well. I knew I was your favourite card but, this REALLY  
takes the cake."

"According to Mr Wong, your powers seems to be like an Ultimate. Are you sure your ready for  
this?" Yugi asked.

Dark Magician nodded. "I'm sure."

Yugi smiled. "Thats good."

Joey stared at his real life Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Whoa... I still can't believe your alive.."

The Red Eyes Black Dragon replied in a gruffy voice. "Why is that, Joey?"

"Because..." Joey's face was blank. "I-I've got no reason. Right, are you ready to kick some  
Digital-butt, Red Eyes?"

The black dragon nodded. "Of course."

Joey threw his fist into the air and shouted. "All right! Let's go!"

Seto looked at his Blue Eyes White Dragon and sighed. "Blue Eyes!"

The Blue Eyes kneeled to Seto. "Yes, master?"

"When we arrive into the Digital World, you better not fail me!" Seto said.

The Blue Eyes bowed his head. "I won't, master. I will not disapoint you. I will try everything  
to protect you and Mokuba."

Seto smiled. "Thank you."

Mai looked at the leader of the Harpie Ladies Sister. "So, let me get this straight. I tell you  
what to do and the other two follows your lead?"

The Harpie Lady nodded. "That is right, Mistress Mai."

Mai smiled. "Good. Now, are you ready to take this challange?"

"I am." The Harpie Lady said. "So are the others." The other two Harpie Ladies screeched.

"We are going to be unstoppable!" Mai laughed.

"Okay, everyone! The portal is ready." Mr Wong said.

Everyone got ready by standing in front of the portal. Yugi noticed that Tristan, Tea and Bakura  
were amongst the group.

"Tristan, Bakura, Tea!" Yugi gasped. "You guys can't come! You don't have Digimon or real life  
Duel Monsters!"

"That still makes no reason why we shouldn't come!" Tea said. "We want to help you guys."

"Be careful." Mr Wong said as the portal opened up. He handed Henry a small laptop. "Use this  
when your finished in the Digital World."

"Thanks, Dad." Henry said, putting it into his pocket.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Terriermon said.

"Okay, everybody!" Takato said, holding his golden D-Power in the air. "Let's go!"

One by one, the Digimon Tamers and the Duelists walked into a bluish green portal that will lead  
them to the Digital World. When the portal closed after Joey and his Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mr  
Wong sighed.

"Good luck, you guys." He said.

DIGITAL WORLD.

The battle between Divinemon and Baronmon was still going. Baronmon wasn't having any luck  
getting one hit on the Rookie Dragon.

"Stand still and bow to me!" Baronmon roared.

"Never!" Divinemon snapped, before he opened his mouth and coughed up a cloud. "Laser Storm!"

The cloud rained thousands of lasers upon Baronmon, almost bringing him down.

"Argh!" Baronmon yelled in pain. "This can't be happening!"

"It is!" Divinemon said. "This is a message for your 'leader', Baronmon!"

"NO!" Baronmon yelled.

Divinemon opened his mouth and a laser came out, striking Baronmon's chest. "Homing Laser!"

"Yahh!" Baronmon cried as he turned into data.

"Goodbye, Baronmon." Divinemon said.

Susie, Mokuba and Lopmon ran up to Divinemon. "Divinemon!" Said Lopmon. "It's great to see you  
again after all this time!"

"It's good to see you too, Lopmon." Divinemon said. "But, we have to go somewhere safe from  
the other Digimon working for their master."

"Where?" Mokuba asked.

"There area where Baihumon lives. He'll protect us!" Divinemon said, picking up the two kids and  
Lopmon before flying away. "Hold on!"

A few miles away, a giant energy ball landed on the ground and as it formed, the Tamers and the  
Duelests came out. Yugi, Seto, Mai, Tea, Bakura and Tristan gaped at the Digital World.

Kazu stood in front of them with Guardromon. "Welcome to the Digital World!"

"THIS is the Digital World!" Tea said, almost yelling.

"Yes." Guardromon said. "But, there are more than one area in than this desert here."

The Dark Magician turned to Takato and Guilmon. "What is our first plan of action?"

"We'll head over to Ebonwumon's area. He'll give us the heads-up of what is happening here."  
Takato said.

"Okay..." Seto sighed. "Don't worry, Mokuba..." We'll come for you and get you away from those  
creeps, even if it takes forever! Nothing is going to stop me... No one... Mokuba..."

In another area of the Digital World, WarDevidramon stood on a mountain and roared. "There IS  
someone whos going to stop you, Kaiba! And thats ME!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ebonwumon and Baihumon are going to reveal the secrets of WarDevidramon to the Tamers and the  
Duelests while Divinemon speaks with Azulongmon. What will happen, find out next time.


	4. Journey for the Soverigns

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
JOURNEY FOR THE SOVERIGNS.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
Flying above the Digital World, Divinemon was having a hard time getting to Baihumon's lair.  
No wonder if you are carrying two kids and a Digimon.  
  
"Boy, Lopmon." Grumbled Divinemon. "You need to go on a diet."  
  
"Hmph!" Lopmon huffed. "Well, it IS good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour."  
  
"Thanks." Divinemon smirked.  
  
"Hey, Divinemon." Mokuba said. "Whos Baihumon?"  
  
Divinemon sighed. "The Digital World have 4 Digimon Gods known as the Soverign. Baihumon is one  
of the 4 guardians of the Digital World."  
  
"I see..." Mokuba said, in awe.  
  
"How long is it till we get there?" Susie said, yawning.  
  
"We might arrive at Baihumon's lair by nightfall." Divinemon said. "Once we are there, I'm sure  
he'll protect you lot from whatever is happening."  
  
"What IS happening?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"I don't know." Divinemon replied. "But, I'll find out, someway."  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another location of the Digital World. The Tamers and Duelests, lead by Takato   
and Guilmon, walked through the barran area in a quiet manner. Minus one small detail.  
  
"And this card?" Monodramon asked, walking beside Ryo, Joey and his Red Eyes Black Dragon. So  
far, Monodramon keeps on holding up a card that belongs to Joey and Joey keeps taking it back.  
And now, he is getting fed up with this.  
  
"Yes...." Joey sighed. "That is my Trap Hole." He snatched it off Monodramon. "This makes 20."  
  
Monodramon brought up another one. "This one?"  
  
"My Gravedigger." Joey sighed again. "21."  
  
As Joey took the Gravedigger card, Monodramon came up with another card. "What about this card?"  
  
"Copy-Cat. 22!" Joey said, snatching it off him.  
  
"How about this one?" Monodramon asked, holding up another card.  
  
"My Armour Lizard. 23!" Joey said, groaning as he took the card off Monodramon.  
  
"And this?" Monodramon asked, you get the picture.  
  
"This is my Salamander card. 24." Joey said.  
  
Monodramon drew out another one. "How about..."  
  
"Stop it!" Joey shouted before snatching the card and turning to Ryo. "Why don't he stop?! This   
is the 25th time!"  
  
"I know." Ryo said. "You've been counting."  
  
"If he Digivolves, will he a bit more nicer?! More smarter?!" Joey asked.  
  
"Well...." Ryo tailed off. "Just wait and see. When he gets to his Ultimate form, your questions  
will soon be answered."  
  
"Good!" Joey said before snatching the rest of his cards off Monodramon and ran to the other side  
of his Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Are you all right, young master?" Red Eyes Black Dragon asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Joey replied, sarcasticly. "I've been questioned by a small purple dragon  
about my cards, asked about 25 times and now, I'm worried of what his Ultimate form is going to  
be?! So, yes! I'm fine!"  
  
The Red Eyes didn't know what else to say after that until... "How long is it until we arrive at  
our destination, Takato?"  
  
Takato stopped and sat down. "I think we will arrive at tomorrow noon. At nightfall, we will get  
some rest."  
  
"What?!" Seto said, almost shouting. "There is no time for a rest! We have to get some answers on  
what is going on here!"   
  
"And we will." Henry said, sitting beside Takato as Terriermon hopped on Guilmon's head. "If we  
continue at night, wild Digimon will attack us." He looked around to see the area turning to  
darkness. "It's starting to get dark anyway. We better get some sleep."  
  
"Fine!" Seto said, sitting down beside his Blue Eyes. "If thats the way you want it! Then, okay!"  
  
"I think its best that we get someone to be the lookout while everyone else is asleep." Leomon  
said, sitting beside Jeri. "We can each take turns. We'll start the lookout after we eat   
something. Agree?"  
  
Everyone else nodded. "Right!" Yugi said. "Let's settle now. And don't worry, Kaiba. We'll get  
your brother back."  
  
Seto didn't say anything......  
  
  
At the villain's lair, DemiDevimon wasn't in a good mood. He flew over to Datamon, whom was  
typing at a computer.  
  
"Datamon!" DemiDevimon yelled. "Baronmon is destroyed and Divinemon has our prisoners!"  
  
Datamon sighed. "I know. We have bigger problems."  
  
"Whats that?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"They are here." Was all Datamon could say.  
  
DemiDevimon was quiet until it finally hit him. "The humans and their pet Digimon?! Oh no!!!!"  
  
"DemiDevimon! Be quiet!" Datamon said, grabbing the flying bat and placed his hand over his  
mouth. "Our master doesn't even know that they are here!"  
  
DemiDevimon struggled out of his grasp and gasped for air. "What...? You... You haven't told  
WarDevidramon yet?"  
  
"Why should I?! I want to live!" Datamon said, sitting down.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" DemiDevimon said. "We got ourselves in a right pickle! Thanks to that  
blasted Divinemon!"  
  
"Don't panic." Datamon said. "All we have to do is keep quiet about this and not tell our master  
about this. Once we are able to capture the humans that Baronmon tried to kidnap, we'll tell him  
all about it."  
  
"Brilliant!" DemiDevimon said. "Wonderful idea!"  
  
"Except, we have one obstacle in our way." Datamon said.  
  
"DemiDevimon!!!!! Datamon!!!!!! Report to me NOW!!!!!" Boomed WarDevidramon's voice. The two  
Digimon gulped.  
  
"And theres our obstacle...." Datamon said.  
  
DemiDevimon nodded. "Yeah. And he is not too easy to convince....."  
  
"Let's.... Let's go and say 'hi' and run for our lives." Datamon said, walking out of the room.  
  
DemiDevimon shuddered and follows Datamon. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
  
Baihumon, Digimon Soverign of the Eastern side of the Digital World, was starting to fall asleep  
on his throne. He quickly woke up when a Unimon came in.  
  
"Master Baihumon!" Unimon shouted, waking the Mega tiger up.  
  
"What is it, Unimon?" Baihumon asked.  
  
Unimon flew up to Baihumon and sighed. "Its Divinemon, hes here and hes got some company with  
him. What shall I do?"  
  
"Send them in!" Was all Baihumon could say.  
  
Unimon left and Divinemon came in with Susie, Mokuba and Lopmon. "Divinemon!" Baihumon said.  
  
"Lord Baihumon!" Divinemon shouted. "It's good to see you again, my old friend."  
  
"Likewise." Divinemon said, smiling before he frowned. "Baihumon, that villian is back! These  
humans were almost kidnapped by one of his servants!"  
  
"Oh my...!" Baihumon gasped. "What are you going to do now?!"  
  
"I'm going to see Azulongmon and ask him if he has any ideas of how to fix this mess." Divinemon  
said, starting to leave.  
  
"Mr Divinemon." Susie said, running up to Divinemon. "Are you leaving us?"  
  
Divinemon kneeled down to Susie's level. "Yes, little one. I'll be back. Lopmon, better take   
care of your Tamer."  
  
"I know I will." Lopmon said, waving.  
  
"Goodbye." Divinemon said, turning around and exiting Baihumon's room.  
  
"WarDevidramon...." Baihumon thought. "What is he up to....?"  
  
  
A campfire in the middle of nowhere was burning brightly. Yugi yawned as he got up with the  
Dark Magician beside him and walked over to Henry and Terriermon, whom were on the lookout.  
  
"Hey, Henry?" Yugi said, walking to him.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi?" Henry said.  
  
"I think your shift is over. Me and my Dark Magician will be the next lookout." Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Henry said, smiling. He looked down and frowned. "Oh, not again." He picked up  
Terriermon by the ears, looking very sleepy.  
  
"Mom...ment...i...." Terriermon said, snoring.  
  
"Come on." Henry moaned as he walked to the campfire. "Your making me look bad."  
  
Yugi chuckled as he sat beside his Dark Magician.  
  
"It's cold tonight, isn't it?" Yugi said, shivering.  
  
"Yes, I agree." The Dark Magician said. "Should we be near the campfire then?"  
  
"Heh. I'm not THAT cold!" Yugi smirked. "Hey, I just reliased something!"  
  
"What is it?" The Dark Magician asked.   
  
Yugi looked up and sighed. "When this is all over, what am I going to do with you? I'm gonna make  
me, Joey, Mai AND Seto famous by having real live Duel Monsters."  
  
The Dark Magician smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we must keep  
a look out for any trouble."  
  
"Your right." Yugi said, nodding.  
  
As the Dark Magician kept his eye out, Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
*Yami* Yugi thought. *Are you still with us?*  
  
*I am, Yugi* Yami Yugi said. *And don't worry. We'll soon get the bottom of this...*  
  
  
In another area, Divinemon was standing beside a giant blue long dragon. Azulongmon.  
  
"That monster..." Divinemon sighed. "What are we going to do, Lord Azulongmon?"  
  
"Just be calm, my friend." Azulongmon said. "WarDevidramon IS a monster but, I know that the  
children will be coming along to help us stop this mess."  
  
Divinemon was silent until he looked up at Azulongmon. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried of what is  
going to happen."  
  
"Divinemon. I know your heart is in the right place but, you can't do anything to protect  
everyone from the darkness. The Tamers and their Digimon were able to stop the Chaos last year  
or should I say, the D-Reaper so, they will be able to stop WarDevidramon and his dark force."  
Azulongmon said.  
  
Divinemon got up and smiled. "I'm just over my head. If I have the power to Digivolve, I would  
do a bit more protection in this world."  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "Are you sure? Haven't you heard of the Beelzemon/Leomon incident."  
  
"Yes, but it will be different." Divinemon said.  
  
"In what way?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
"Beelzemon used his powers for more power. I want to use it for good." Divinemon said.  
  
Azulongmon closed his eyes. "Divinemon, I'll give you the power to Digivolve not only one, but  
twice to reach your Ultimate form."  
  
"I'll use it wisly, my friend." Divinemon said, sighing.  
  
"Good." Azulongmon said. "Now, get some sleep. We'll scout around for some clues of what our  
WarDevidramon is doing."  
  
"All right." Divinemon said, leaving Azulongmon.  
  
"Though, Divinemon may be right about his power for good, I feel that his power of good may need  
to be a bit higher if he is to defeat WarDevidramon. I hope the Tamers are here in the Digital  
World. I can only hope..." Azulongmon said, before falling asleep.  
  
"Takato! Takato!" Yugi said, shaking Takato. "Wake up!"  
  
Takato slowly got up and yawned. "Whats up?"  
  
The Dark Magician pointed. "We have a visitor."  
  
Joey was waking up too. "Whos our visito.........."  
  
Joey stopped as he looked up to see a giant turtle with a forest on his back and his two heads.  
The others woke up and saw him.  
  
"Who..." Tea said, shaking. "Who is that?"  
  
"Thats.... Ebonwumon." Impmon said.   
  
Mai gasped. "He's the Digimon we are looking for?!"  
  
"Yes, that would be us." One of Ebonwumon's head said, in a Irish accent.  
  
"Aye. Us." The other head of Ebonwumon said, in a Scottish accent.  
  
Joey groaned. "This is gonna be a LONG day!  
  
Rika smiled. "Oh, yeah."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next story. Ebonwumon tells the story of WarDevidramon. Will it be long, will it be short? Stay  
tune to find out. 


	5. Ebonwumon's Story

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
EBONWUMON'S STORY.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
Joey could feel his jaw dropping to the ground as he saw Ebonwumon, the Mega Soverign Digimon  
that protects the Northern area of the Digital World. Yugi turns to Henry.  
  
"Mind filling me in about the Digimon Soverign?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure." Henry said. "The Digimon Soverigns are 4 Mega level Digimon that protects each area of  
the Digital World. In the Southern area is the Phoenix known as Zhuqioumon. The Eastern area of  
the Digital World is the Dragon called Azulongmon. Western area belongs to the Tiger called  
Baihumon. We are in the Northern area of the Digital World that is protected by the Turtle known  
as Ebonwumon, the Digimon who is standing in front of us."  
  
"Your a real bright lad, there." Said one of Ebonwumon's head, in a Irish accent.  
  
"Aye." Said the other head of Ebonwumon, in a Scottish accent. "You got that right."  
  
Henry smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"But, you have forgotten that our Soverign legend is the same in Kyoto of Japan. There are four  
guardians there that are same to us. In the North is Genbu, the Turtle god which is me and my  
friend here." Said the Irish head of Ebonwumon.  
  
"Aye. We are the best." Said the Scottish head of Ebonwumon.  
  
"Oh great! We are gonna hear two different accents of a Digimon!" Moaned Tristan.  
  
"Kyoto of Japan... Ah, I see. The Eastern part is protected by Seiryuu, the Dragon which is also  
known as Azulongmon in this world, right?" Tea said.  
  
"Yes!" Said the Irish Ebonwumon head.  
  
"You got is right, lass." Said the Scottish Ebonwumon head.   
  
"The South side is protected by Suzaku, the Phoenix that is also called Zhuqioumon and the West is  
protected by Byakko, the Tiger that is known as Baihumon." Tea continued.  
  
"We've got two smart children in the group today, haven't we?" Said the Irish head of Ebonwumon.  
  
"Aye. That is true." The Scottish head of Ebonwumon said.  
  
"Oh MAN!!!!!!" Yelled Joey. "Can only 1 head of this Turtle speak?! I'm gonna get a headache! And  
whats worst is that HE is the one whos gonna explain whats happening here! The last thing I need  
to hear is a Irish head and a Scottish head speaking at the same time while YOU are going to tell  
the story!!!!"  
  
Mai smirked at Joey's behaviour. "A bit dramatic, aren't you, Joey?"  
  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon looked up to the Irish head of Ebonwumon. "Please excuse my young  
master's behaviour." He said. "Maybe the Irish head can speak while the Scottish will be quiet."  
  
The Dark Magician nodded. "Yes. That is a good idea."  
  
"Okay." The Irish head of Ebonwumon said, nodding. "So, what is it you want to know?"  
  
Renamon stepped up. "Ebonwumon, we need your help. A couple of Digimon came into our world and  
kidnapped a couple of kids. Do you have any reason why they would do such a thing?"  
  
The Irish head of Ebonwumon shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know anything about  
that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hold on a second there, lad." The Scottish head of Ebonwumon said. "Maybe its something to do  
with WarDevidramon."  
  
"Of course!!!" Ebonwumon's Irish head said, almost yelling. "I forgotten about him!!!"  
  
"Who is WarDevidramon?" Rika asked, confused like the others.  
  
Ebonwumon's Irish head sighed. "Better get comfy, this might be a long story. It happened a year  
ago when the Chaos, or the D-Reaper, was defeated.............."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIGITAL WORLD (A year ago)  
  
*Zhuqiaomon have finally decided to end his anger on the humans so, he ordered every Digimon that  
lives in his area so he could announce of himself, letting go of his hatred*  
  
Zhuqiaomon, a giant Mega Phoenix Digimon, landed on a giant rock and looked down at his subjects.  
"My fellow Digimon! Since last year, I have created the 12 Ultimate Digimon known as the Devas to  
find the Catalyst, which the Shining Digivolution is hidden inside a Digimon and one-by-one,  
the Devas were destroyed by a bunch of humans that take care of a Digimon each as their friend,  
known as the Tamers. Only one of the Devas is still alive and she is Antylamon or, Lopmon as she  
is now."  
  
A BlackGreymon spoke up. "What are you saying, my Soverign?"  
  
"I'm saying that, I'm giving up my hatred on the humans!" Zhuqiaomon said, not disapointed. "If I  
keep my hatred on the humans, who knows what other Digimon will die?! This is why I'm going to  
make peace with the humans. Does that sound clear?"  
  
Every Digimon cheered until someone shouted. "You fool!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Zhuqiaomon said, his four red eyes darting around. "Who said that?!"  
  
His answer came when a Digimon sprung out of the crowd. Zhuqiaomon gasped. "WarDevidramon!"  
  
"Yes......" WarDevidramon said, staring at the giant Phoenix Digimon. "You are fool, Zhuqiaomon,  
to let go your hatred on the humans!"  
  
"I'm no fool! Your the fool, WarDevidramon, if you are to keep your hatred on the humans, losing  
more lifes as before! Is that what you want to do?! Lose more lives?!" Roared Zhuqiaomon.  
  
WarDevidramon held his claw out to Zhuqiaomon and a missle was formed on top of his arm. "YES!!"  
He shouted. "This is our destiny! Don't you see it?!"  
  
"What I see?" Zhuqiaomon replied, calmly. "What I see is a Digimon that will not take my idea so  
seriously. WarDevidramon, put that missle away and maybe we can talk about it."  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!" WarDevidramon yelled. "It is time for ME to become the new Digimon Soverign!! Say  
goodbye, Zhuqiaomon!"  
  
"WarDevidramon! Don't do it!!!" A Monochromon yelled.  
  
"Burning Missle!!!!!" WarDevidramon yelled as the missle rocketed from his arm towards the giant  
Phoenix. "This is the end for you!!!!!!"  
  
"No!" Said a voice. "This is the end for YOU, WarDevidramon!" And with that, a blue energy came  
down, turning the Burning Missle into data, stopping it from hitting Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Wha.......?" WarDevidramon gasped. He looked up to see a long blue dragon. "Azulongmon!!!!"  
  
Azulongmon hovered beside Zhuqiaomon. "WarDevidramon, why don't you let it go. You are not in  
control of Zhuqiaomon, he has the right to make that opinion of his. Why don't you agree with it?  
What is the matter?"  
  
WarDevidramon roared in anger. "What is the matter?! Why I don't agree?! We are Digimon, we are  
better than the humans! We have more right than those worthless creatures to take over THEIR  
world!" A missle was formed on both his arms and held them to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. "You  
know I'm right about this!!!"  
  
"That is what I thought, WarDevidramon." Zhuqiaomon said. "But I was wrong. Your wrong too."  
  
"Believe it or not, humans and Digimon are equal." Azulongmon said. "Takato and Guilmon are the  
living example."  
  
"Shut up!" WarDevidramon yelled. "Your both wrong! I'll never, EVER accept this!!! I'll destroy  
you BOTH!!!!"  
  
A white tiger landed near Azulongmon. "You'll have to destroy me FIRST!"  
  
"Baihumon!" WarDevidramon said, with a hint of venom in his voice.  
  
"And me!" Said an Irish voice.  
  
"Aye, me too." Said a Scottish voice. They came from Ebonwumon, who was standing beside   
Zhuqiaomon and glared at WarDevidramon.  
  
"Grr. Ebonwumon....." WarDevidramon growled.  
  
Azulongmon looked down at WarDevidramon, shaking his head in pity. "WarDevidramon, please..."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" WarDevidramon yelled. "I will never accept this!!!"  
  
"Then, we have no choice." Zhuqiaomon said. "You are banished!"  
  
"What?!" WarDevidramon was shocked.  
  
"You are banished to the far ends of the Digital World and you'll stay there for the rest of your  
life until you understand what is right!" Zhuqiaomon said.  
  
"I'll kill you if it wasn't for your 'friends', birdy!" WarDevidramon said, making his missles on  
his arms disappearing. "One of these days, I'll be back and you'll see why I am right!"  
  
With that WarDevidramon turned around and left..........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIGITAL WORLD (Present day)  
  
"When he left, a bunch of Digimon stepped up and said they agreed with WarDevidramon and followed  
him. That was the last we seen of him, until today...." Ebonwumon's Irish head said.  
  
Tea shook her head. "I can't believe it....."  
  
Yugi sat down. "Sounds like this WarDevidramon is so cruel, he'll NEVER accept Zhuqiaomon's   
ideas. And I fear that we are going to face him."  
  
"We have to!" Takato said, slamming his fist into his plam. "Its been a year and WarDevidramon is  
STILL willing to destroy human life."  
  
"But, we do not know what he looks like and what level he is." Rika said.  
  
"Could be a guess." Ryo said. "But, he could be a Mega since he faced up to Zhuqiaomon."  
  
"That's right." Kenta said, scratching MarineAngemon's head. "He wouldn't stand a chance if he  
was an Ultimate."  
  
"We'll have to use the Digimon Analyser when we see him." Kazu said.   
  
Seto crossed his arms and grumbled. "But, first, we need to rescue Mokuba and Susie!"  
  
Ebonwumon's Irish head smiled. "Don't worry about them. After WarDevidramon and his band of very  
naughty Digimon left, Azulongmon called up an old friend of his to help."  
  
Yugi gasped. "Divinemon!"  
  
"Correct!" Shouted the Scottish head of Ebonwumon. Joey and Tristen sweatdropped.  
  
Bakura scratched his head. "So, Divinemon rescued Mokuba and Susie?"  
  
"Yep." Ebonwumon's head said. "They are at Baihumon's lair. They will be okay."  
  
"So, what now?" Mai asked.  
  
Henry stood up with Terriermon on his shoulders. "I think we should split into two groups. One  
group will find a little about WarDevidramon and the other will go to Baihumon's place to collect  
Mokuba and Susie."  
  
Terriermon gave a thumbs up, if he has any. "All right! I'm gonna kick WarDevidramon's butt!"  
  
Calumon jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay!"  
  
Henry smiled. "Not for you, Terriermon. We are going to collect Susie and Lopmon."  
  
"Aw, nuts." Terriermon said, sighing.  
  
"Well, we better make a start." Jeri said, getting up.   
  
Henry turned to Takato and Yugi. "Takato, Yugi, heres the plan. Takato, your group will go to  
Baihumon's place while Yugi's group will do some research on our new foe."  
  
Takato stood up. "Okay, Henry. You, Joey, Jeri, Mai, Tristan, Ai, Mako and Kenta will come with  
me to see Baihumon."  
  
"Great!" Yugi said. "Then, I'll take Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Seto, Bakura and Tea with me to find out   
about this WarDevidramon guy."  
  
"Hold on a second, Yugi." Seto said, walking up to him. "I want to go with Takato's group to  
collect my little brother."  
  
"Come on, Kaiba!" Joey said. "Wheres your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Maybe past London." Said Terriermon, smiling.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Momentai, Henry." Terriermon said.  
  
"Listen, Kaiba." Yugi said, turning to Seto. "You can meet up with Mokuba later. After all, maybe  
you want to see your real life Blue Eyes White Dragon in action."  
  
Seto gave some thought and turned to Joey. "Make sure nothing happens to my brother, got it?!"  
  
Joey slauted. "Yes, sir! Kaiba sir!"  
  
Yugi laughed at Joey and turned to Ebonwumon. "Thank you for your help."  
  
Both heads of Ebonwumon smiled at them. "Just be careful of who your facing." Said the Irish head  
of Ebonwumon.  
  
"Aye, watch out." The Scottish head of Ebonwumon said.  
  
Takato turned to Henry. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's go, Takato!" Henry said.  
  
  
At WarDevidramon's base, DemiDevimon and Datamon crashed into WarDevidramon himself before   
standing to attention.  
  
"H-Hello, sir." DemiDevimon said, stuttering. "Your wondering if Baronmon and Meteormon has  
returned yet?"  
  
WarDevidramon nodded. "Yes, thats right."  
  
"Well, heres a funny story...." Datamon gulped.  
  
"Meteormon failed to return and Baronmon was destroyed by Divinemon, saving the kids he captured.  
Is that right?" WarDevidramon said.  
  
DemiDevimon and Datamon looked at each other and turned back to WarDevidramon. "Yes..." Datamon  
said, confused. "But, who did you know?"  
  
"With the help of a new member that will destroy the Tamers." WarDevidramon said, smiling.  
  
"What 'new member'?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"DemiDevimon." Came a voice. "Rookie. Evil Digimon. Virus type. Attacks: Demi Dart, Evil Whisper  
and Sleep Wave." Datamon and DemiDevimon turned around to see a human boy standing at the doorway  
and smiling darkly. "DemiDevimon."  
  
"Who are you?!" Datamon gasped.  
  
"I am Neo, the greatest Tamer that will tame Digimon for destruction." Said the boy, walking  
beside WarDevidramon before looking at Datamon. "Datamon. Ultimate. Android Digimon. Virus type.  
Attacks: Digital Bomb and Data Crusher."  
  
Datamon turned to WarDevidramon. "A Tamer will help us defeat the other Tamers?!"  
  
"Yes." WarDevidramon simple said.  
  
"Brilliant!!" Datamon and DemiDevimon both said.  
  
"Now, Neo." WarDevidramon said, turning to Neo. "The only humans I like is filled with darkness  
and venom in his heart. You are perfect for helping us to invade the Real World."  
  
"It's my pleasure, WarDevidramon." Neo said. "Here is what we do."  
  
DemiDevimon was shocked. "Don't give orders to WarDevidramon!!!"  
  
"DemiDevimon! Shut up!" WarDevidramon yelled before looking at Neo. "Continue."  
  
"So far, they will split up into two groups. You'll send a Digimon to learn their skills while I  
do a bit of research on another group that has a Tamer I want to get my revenge on!" Neo said.  
  
"Excellent! Excellent! Datamon, select a Ultimate and send him to a Tamer group." WarDevidramon  
said with an evil grin.  
  
Datamon turned around and ran. "Right away!"  
  
WarDevidramon looked at Neo. "So, who is the Tamer you are going to get your revenge on?"  
  
Neo simply said. "Nonaka. Rika Nonaka."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Chapter 6 somewhere in the future. Prepare yourselves. 


	6. Matrix Digivolution

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION.

By Ninetalesuk

DIGITAL WORLD.

The vile Digimon, WarDevidramon stood on top of a rock, looking down at the dusty plain of the  
Digital World.

"Zhuqiaomon..." WarDevidramon mumbled. "Foolish bird! With a help of a human, you will never  
stop me from taking over the Real World! With Neo's help, the Tamers are doomed! Right now, their  
challange is about it begin..."

WarDevidramon turned and flew off the rock and headed back to his base. "Where their challanges  
make them do something they DON'T want to do..." He said, smiling. "Meeting their doom..."

Heading towards Baihumon's lair was Henry, Joey, Jeri, Mai, Tristan, Ai, Mako and Kenta. Takato  
lead them to their destination. Terreiermon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Harpie Ladies Sisters,  
Impmon, MarineAngemon and Guilmon stood beside their respectival partners. Tristan groaned.

"Wish I had a Digimon or Duel Monster partner." Tristan said, mumbling.

"Hey! Don't worry, buddy!" Joey said, giving Tristan a noogie. "Tea and Bakura don't have a  
partner. Besides, I wasn't expecting my Red Eyes to come to life, huh?"

"Nah, I guess not." Tristan said and then noticed Joey's wide grin. "What are you so happy about  
anyway, Joey?"

"He's happy because Ryo's Monodramon isn't with us." Terriermon said, standing on Henry's head.

Don't make any smart comments, Terriermon." Henry said, smiling. "Remember, when Susie sees you,  
you know what will happen."

Terriermon was puzzled until he grabbed Henry's neck in horror. "NO! She will give me the  
'Princess Prettypants' look! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Terriermon..." Henry choked. "You sure have a strong grip..."

"I don't want to know what is with that Terriermon." A Harpie Lady said.

"Ditto." Mai said, nodding.

"Ditto?" Joey asked, confused. "You mean that small pink Pokemon thing?"

Bakura placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh brother..."

"Conversation. Silly." MarineAngemon said.

Kenta laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Impmon smirked. "Keep this up and we'll never get to Baihumon's place."

Ai looked at Impmon. "How long is it till we get there?"

"Dunno. First time I'm going there." Impmon said.

"Never a dull moment." Said Takato. "Right, Guilmon?"

"Yeah!" Guilmon said. "You got that right, Takatomon."

Red Eyes laughed. "Takatomon. I think you have a lot of explaining why he is calling you that."

"Yeah... I do..." Takato said.

Guilmon looked confused. Takato was confused. "Whats wrong, boy?"

"I... I feel there is a Digimon nearby." Guilmon said, looking around.

Henry walked over. "Is it good or is it bad?"

"I... I dunno." Guilmon said, a worried tone in his voice.

"We better move on." Henry said. "Come on."

Nearby, a giant black dragon watched Takato's group starting to go. His mouth turned into a sneer  
as he watched them go.

"Tamers..." The black dragon growled. "Time to meet your doom!" Then, he gave a ear-splitting  
roar as he flew towards Takato's group.

Takato and his group stopped as they heard the roar.

"Wha... What was that?" Joey asked.

"I dunno." Terriermon said. "But, it doesn't sound too good."

The Red Eyes Black Dragon slowly turned around and gasped. "LOOK OUT!"

Everyone turned around to see the giant black dragon flying towards them.

"We're under attack!" Mai shouted.

"Get down everyone!" Tristan said, as he dived to the ground.

The black dragon missed his target but, he didn't leave a couple of injured Digimon as Impmon  
and MarineAngemon were caught in his wave and crashed into a rock, hurt.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako yelled, running to their Digimon partner.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta yelled, also running to his small partner.

Takato and Guilmon got up and glared at their new opponent.

"Him again..." Guilmon growled.

"Erm... I trust you met him before." Mai said.

"We have!" Takato said, pulling his D-Power out and scanned the dark dragon. "Meet Devidramon, a  
Champion level, Virus type, Dark Dragon Digimon. His attacks are Crimson Claw and Dark Gale!"

Devidramon roared as he took a step forward. "Tamers, prepare to meet your doom!"

Joey got up, smiling. "A Champion Digimon, huh? Ha! My Red Eyes is an Ultimate if he was a  
Digimon so, get ready, buddy!"

Red Eyes nodded. "Of course."

Terriermon looked at Henry. "Shall we give him a hand?"

Henry shrugged. "Why not?"

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked, looking at his partner.

"Ready, Takato!" Guilmon said.

Takato and Henry drew out their D-Powers and slashed a card through the side of the Digivice.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato and Henry said. "Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon Digivolve to... GARGOMON!"

Guilmon was covered in a red aura and transformed into a giant red dinosaur with white hair.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON!"

"Oh man." Joey said, gaping at Growlmon. "I think I'm meeting the new Godzilla."

"I think Godzilla is yesterday's news now." Bakura added. "With this guy around."

"Harpie Ladies!" Mai shouted. "Prepare to attack!"

Growlmon, Gargomon, the Harpie Ladies and Red Eyes charged towards Devidramon.

Devidramon raised his arm and threw it to the Red Eyes. "Take this! Crimson Claw!"

Red Eyes caught it and turned to Growlmon. "Attack while I got his arm!"

Growlmon nodded and turned to Devidramon. "Pyro Blaster!"

Gargomon raised his arms and fired. "Eat this! Gargo Lasers!"

The Harpie Sisters raised their claws as they flew to Devidramon. "Claw Slash!"

The three attacks caused Devidramon to roar in pain. Red Eyes threw Devidramon's arm away and  
opened his mouth. "Molten Fireball!"

The giant fireball hitted Devidramon, causing a giant explosion.

Joey did a victory pose. "All right! That dragon is his-tor-y!"

Tristan high-fived Joey. "Ya got that right, buddy!"

Mai walked over to Ai, Mako and Kenta, whom were holding Impmon and MarineAngemon. "Are they  
feeling okay?"

Impmon nodded. "We're fine. We'll get some rest."

"Yep!" MarineAngemon said, nodding.

Takato turned to Henry. "Henry, do you feel this battle against Devidramon was a BIT easy?"

"Yeah..." Henry said, nodding. "Maybe TOO easy."

The dust went away and everyone gasped. In Devidramon's place was a bigger version of Devidramon  
except, his black body was replaced by a metallic silver.

"Wha... What happened!" Tristan asked, turning to Takato.

"He... He Digivolved..." Takato said, in awe.

"You mean he is a Ultimate Digimon now!" Mai asked, in a worried tone. Henry just nodded. "Oh  
great! What is this creep called now!"

The fully Digivolved form of Devidramon took one look at Red Eyes and... "Crimson Metal Claw!"

His attack knocked Red Eyes to his back. Joey ran to his side. "Red Eyes! What happened!"

"He.. He was too fast for me to catch that attack!" Red Eyes said.

Takato looked at his D-Power and gasped. "Just great!" He said, in a sarcastic tone. "He is now  
called MetalDevidramon. He is at the Ultimate level. A Virus type, Metal Dragon Digimon. His  
attacks are deadly with the Red Laser and his Crimson Metal Claw."

MetalDevidramon laughed. "Excellent! I've Digivolved to become stronger for WarDevidramon!"

Gargomon gasped. "WarDevidramon! He is working for that new creep!"

"Guess so." Growlmon said, gulping.

MetalDevidramon grinned as he looked down at Growlmon, Gargomon and the Harpie Sisters. "And to  
prove that I am strong, I'm going to absorb your data! Say goodbye!"

"No!" Gargomon said. "YOU'LL say goodbye! Gargo Lasers!"

Growlmon roared. "Pyro Blaster!"

The Harpie Sisters screeched. "Claw Slash!"

But, it didn't work as their attacks bounced off his metallic skin. "Ah! Call that an attack!  
I'll show you a REAL attack! Red Laser!"

A beam of red energy came out of his eyes and struck Gargomon and the Harpie Sisters. Gargomon  
landed onto the floor and changed back into Terriermon. Henry ran over to his partner.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, picking him up. "Are you all right!"

"Mom... en... ti..." Was all Terriermon had to say, as his eyes were spinning. "Can you...  
tell... me... why the world... is spinning and... why there are 4... of you, Henry...?"

"He's normal." Henry sighed.

"Harpie Sisters!" Mai yelled. "Are you guys all right!"

"We.. We are fine..." One of the Harpie Ladies said as they were getting up.

Henry turned to Joey. "We need Red Eyes, Joey!"

"Problem, man!" Joey said, as he and Tristan tend to Red Eye's wounds. "That attack did some  
damage. Growlmon is on his own..."

Takato gasped. Growlmon was the only one standing and he looked at MetalDevidramon with a cold  
look that could kill. "You mess with my friends, I'll mess with you!"

"Brave words for someone who is going to be dead!" MetalDevidramon said, laughing.

Takato sneered and brought out a card. "I'm fed up! It's time to finish this!"

"How are you going to do that?" Tristan asked.

"Watch and learn, my friend!" Takato said as the card he was holding changed into a blue card.  
"Here we go!"

Takato slashed the blue card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

Growlmon roared as he changed into a large cybernetic dinosaur, complete with a huge chest battle  
suit bearing the hazard sign and wore a metal face mask.

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!"

"What the...?" MetalDevidramon gasped as WarGrowlmon stood up.

"Ooookay..." Joey said, gulping. "Godzilla is out, WarGrowlmon is in."

"At least he is on our side. MetalDevidramon doesn't stand a chance." Red Eyes said, grinning.

"WarGrowlmon! ATTACK!" Takato yelled.

WarGrowlmon roared and ran towards MetalDevidramon.

"Think Digivolving can stop ME! Think again!" MetalDevidramon said. "Crimson Metal Claw!"

MetalDevidramon's metal claw struck WarGrowlmon's metal chest but, did no damage to it.

"Wha...?" MetalDevidramon gasped.

"Time to end this fight." WarGrowlmon said, sneering. "Say goodbye, MetalDevidramon!"

"NEVER!" MetalDevidramon yelled.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" WarGrowlmon yelled as two powerful energy beams from the cannons on his  
chest fired and struck MetalDevidramon hard!

"ARGH!" MetalDevidramon yelled as he dissolved into data. "I... I failed..."

When WarGrowlmon finished his Atomic Blaster, MetalDevidramon was gone... Only his remaining  
data was seen floating around until it vanished...

"Whoa..." Joey gasped in awe.

"Is... Is Takato the strongest Tamer EVER?" Tristan said.

"With a Digimon like that, no wonder." Mai said.

"Now thats over with, we better rest before we continue." Henry said.

Takato nodded. "Right. Good work, WarGrowlmon."

WarGrowlmon smiled. "Thank you, Takatomon."

Takato groan. "I'm still getting use to my nickname... Sigh"

Datamon and DemiDevimon gaped at the WarGrowlmon VS MetalDevidramon battle.

"Wha... How... When... Who... What... Where..." DemiDevimon said, trying to say  
something, as you can tell.

"That human child has used 'Matrix Digivolve'! Amazing... I must make a note of this!" Datamon  
said, writing something down.

"Hmph. That battle was too easy and too short." DemiDevimon said.

"Oh, shut up!" Datamon said, nearly yelling. "All day, you have done nothing but, complain!"

"No wonder since we have a human child on OUR side!" DemiDevimon said.

Datamon smiled. "Don't worry. According to our dear master, WarDevidramon, Neo will begin the  
BIGGEST battle a Tamer has ever had!"

"How is he gonna do THAT!" DemiDevimon said, confused.

"Only Neo has the answer to that!" Was all Datamon said.

Neo stood on a hill, over-looking some humans coming his way. He smiled. "Well, well, Rika. It  
is time to say hello and then goodbye, to your Digimon!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Prepare for a three-part special of Rika VS Neo. Stay tune.


	7. Show Me Your Brave Heart

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

SHOW ME YOUR BRAVE HEART.

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

Neo stood on top of a rock, looking down at a group of children and Digimon, walking towards  
whatever destination they want to go. Amongst the group was Rika and Renamon, the two Neo wants,  
for revenge.

"Rika... Let's test your friend's skills, shall we?" Neo mumbled. He turns to two Digimon hidden  
in the shadows. "You two! ATTACK!"

Rika, otherwise known as the Digimon Queen, lead a group of kids and Digimon with her partner  
Digimon, Renamon. Amongst the group were Kazu and Guardromon, Ryo and Monodramon and Jeri and  
Leomon. Along with the Tamers were Yugi and his Dark Magician, Seto and his Blue Eyes White  
Dragon, Tea and Bakura.

When they heard Neo's voice, shouting 'attck', they all stopped, confused.

Kazu scratched his head. "What was that?"

"Sounds like a voice." Guardromon said.

Kazu slapped his forehead. "I know its a voice, dummy! I mean, who could it be!"

Rika groaned. "How would we know, doofus? He is far away from here."

Kazu smiled sheepishly. "Heh. Heh... Oops, sorry."

Rika sighed and looked up. "But, still... That voice..."

"Rika..." Renamon said, kneeling beside her Tamer. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, Renamon. It's just that voice sounds familiar." Rika said.

Yugi and his Dark Magician spotted something in the sky.

"Yugi, do you see it?" The Dark Magician asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I see it." He quickly turned to Jeri and Leomon. "There are two Digimon  
flying in the sky and are heading straight for us!"

Everyone looked up to see a giant black dragon and a grey snake with a metal head, two metal  
claws and metallic wings.

"Hes right!" Tea gasped. "What are they!"

Kazu looked at his brown D-Power while Guardromon looked at the big black dragon. "One of them is  
called Atolmdramon. Ultimate level. Dark Dragon Virus type Digimon. He is difficult to control,  
even impossible the most experience Tamer will have a tough time controlling him."

"What are Atolmdramon's attacks?" Bakura asked.

Kazu gulped. "Oh man. Atolmdramon knows Black Flame and Beserker Rage."

"Beserker Rage?" Bakura said, confused. "What is that?"

"We don't know but, I think we don't want to find out." Guardromon said.

Jeri looked at her yellow D-Power while Leomon looked up at the flying grey snake. "The other one  
is called Gigadramon. Ultimate as well. Android Virus Digimon."

"Gigadramon almost looks like Megadramon." Renamon said.

"Unlike his counterpart, Megadramon, his attacks are deadly with Dark Side Attack and Giga Wing."  
Jeri continued, staring at her D-Power.

"Atolmdramon and Gigadramon." Ryo mumbled then, turns to Yugi and Seto. "Your Dark Magician and  
your Blue Eyes White Dragon are Ultimates if they were Digimon. Maybe you can stand up to them."

Yugi turns to Seto. "What do you think?"

Seto growled and turns to his Blue Eyes. "Attack, Blue Eyes!"

"All right, master!" Blue Eyes roared as he flew towards Gigadramon.

Kazu sweatdropped. "I guess that is a 'yes'."

"Guess so." Bakura sighed.

"Typical Kaiba." Tea groaned.

Atolmdramon screeched as he flew towards Yugi and his Dark Magician.

"Ready?" Yugi yelled.

The Dark Magician nodded. "Let's do it!"

Tea and Bakura looked at each other, worried.

"But, they don't have Digivices to upgrade their Duel Monsters!" Tea said.

Bakura gasped. "Thats right! How can they use their Magic and Trap cards?"

Leomon laughed. "Why don't you watch the battle and see for yourself?"

Tea shrugged and sighed. "Fine."

Atolmdramon flew towards the Dark Magician, opening his mouth. "Black Flame!"

"Dark Magician, look out!" Yugi yelled.

The Dark Magician jumped as the flames that are black struck the ground. The Dark Magician  
raised his staff and... "Dark Magic!"

The attack did nothing. Atolmdramon laughed. "Fool! I'm stronger than you think!"

"This is bad." Yugi thought.

As for Seto and his Blue Eyes, they faced against Gigadramon.

Seto pointed his finger at Gigadramon. "Blue Eyes! ATTACK!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon opened his mouth a fired a blue energy ball. "White Lightning Attack!"

Gigadramon took the hit and pointed his metal claw at Blue Eyes, growling. "Think that can stop  
ME! Darkside Attack!"

Blue Eyes roared in pain as the missles struck him to his knees. Seto gasped. "What is going on  
here! What is happening!"

"Kaiba! Yugi!" Leomon yelled. "This isn't like Duel Monsters. Find a way to strengthen your  
monsters! If not, they will be killed!"

Yugi nodded and looked at Seto. "Seto! You know what to do!"

"Yeah. I do, Yugi." Seto replied and no one could see it, he was smiling.

Atolmdramon flew towards the Dark Magician at full speed while Yugi drew out two cards.

Yugi smiled at the cards he pulled. "Perfect! This will help!"

Like it hasn't helped before, Yugi? Yami Yugi said, from the Millenium Puzzle.

Atolmdramon opened his mouth and fired thousands and thousands of lasers. "Say goodbye, human,  
to your pet Digimon! BESERKER RAGE!"

"Not so fast! I'll use the Mirror Force to block your attack and send it right back at you!"  
Yugi yelled, holding up a card.

A mirror appeared in front of the Dark Magician and as Atolmdramon's Beserker Rage hitted the  
mirror, it bounced off and struck Atolmdramon with full force.

"ARGH!" Roared the black dragon.

Tea cheered! "All right, Yugi!"

"But, when someone uses the Mirror Force, it blows the monsters away on the opponent's side."  
Bakura said. "Atolmdramon isn't destroyed."

Guardromon tapped Bakura on his shoulder, almost knocking him to the floor. "Sorry. But, haven't  
you heard Leomon? He said that this is not Duel Monsters so, it will only weaken Atoldramon down.  
All he needs to do is to upgrade his Dark Magician and destroy Atolmdramon."

"And I have the card to do that!" Yugi shouted as he held up a card. "Book of Secret Arts!"

Kazu raised an eyebrow. "What does THAT do!"

"In the Duel Monsters game, it raises a Spellcaster type monster's Attack and Defence by 300  
points. Dark Magician is a Spellcaster monster." Bakura explained.

"Finish him off!" Yugi yelled!

"Dark Magic!" The Dark Magician yelled as he fired an energy blast at Atolmdramon. The black  
dragon roared in pain as the attack turned him into data.

"No! No!" Yelled Atoldramon... "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was gone as his data vanished into  
thin air.

Gigadramon looked in horror as he saw Atolmdramon disappering. He turns his attention to Seto  
and his Blue Eyes. "You are going to DIE!"

Seto drew a card and held it in the air. "I will use the Sword of Deep-Seated!"

"The Sword of Deep-Seated can raise a monster card's Attack and Defence power by 500 points!"

"Good card." Rika said.

"Yes. I agree." Renamon said.

"Blue Eyes! Finish Gigadramon off!" Seto yelled!

"I will!" Blue Eyes said before firing a huge blue energy ball. "White Lightning Attack!"

That attack stuck Gigadramon so hard, the Ultimate Digimon started to crumble into data.

"No..." Gigadramon whispered. "I... I failed..." And vanished into data.

Seto smiled. "Battle over."

Tea sighed as she sat down. "Boy, I wonder what was the point of all this."

Kazu groaned. "Staying alive."

Tea smiled. "Sorry. Yugi, great job!"

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi replied.

Leomon looked at Rika. "I think its best we rest for a while before moving off to find a bit more  
about WarDevidramon."

Rika nodded. "Good idea."

Jeri looked at Ryo and Monodramon. "Ryo, you've been quiet all the sudden. What's wrong?"

Ryo looked at Jeri and sighed. "Nothing, Jeri. I was wondering who yelled 'Attack' before those  
Ultimates appeared out of nowhere."

Monodramon sighed. "I'm quiet because I've no one to annoy. Joey was fun."

Seto laughed at that comment. "No wonder. Have you seen Wheeler being calm after this little  
dragon asked 'What is this card' over 20 times?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Erm... no, I guess not."

Renamon sighed. "Ryo is right anyway. That voice that yelled 'Attack' sounded human. Gigadramon's  
voice is not like that, nor Atolmdramon's. There is a human nearby."

Kazu shrugged and sat beside Guardromon. "Maybe its a human-like Digimon like Angemon or  
something else that looks human."

Guardromon nodded. "Of course. Now, let's get some rest. We need it."

Kazu slapped Guardromon's back. "Yeah, what can go wrong here?"

Their answers came when they heard a voice. "Rookie. Mini Dragon. Vaccine type. Attacks: Beat  
Knuckle and Cracking Bite. That is Monodramon."

Monodramon looked at Ryo. "Haven't we met this voice before?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, we have."

The voice continued. "Champion. Animal Digimon. Vaccine type. Attacks: Fist of the Beast King,  
Beast Sword and Smashing Kick. That is Leomon."

Jeri looked at Leomon. "What is going on here, Leomon?"

"Some smart-alec, I guess." Leomon replied.

"Champion. Machine Digimon. Virus type. Attacks: Guardian Barrage. That is Guardromon." Again,  
said the voice. Guardromon looked at Kazu.

"Is that right, Kazu?" Guardromon asked.

Kazu slapped his forehead. "Yeah, that is right!"

"Oh. I thought I was Rookie." Said Guardromon.

Kazu sweatdropped. "Your too big to be a Rookie, blot-brain!"

Yugi turned his head to try and see who that owner of the voice was. "What is going on here!  
Where are you!"

The Dark Magician looked up and pointed. "There, hes up there!"

Everyone looked up to see Neo, standing there with his arms crossed. "Rookie. Animal Digimon.  
Data type. Attacks: Diamond Storm and Wisteria Punch." He smiled as he saw Rika's face filled  
with shock. "That is Renamon."

Bakura bliked. "Who is that?"

"That... That is Neo Saiba!" Rika said, almost yelling.

"Long time no see, Rika." Neo said, sneering as he continue smiling.

"What are you doing here!" Rika asked.

"A little business." Neo replied.

Tea blinked. "A 'little business'?"

"With me, right?" Rika said.

"That is right, my 'dear' Rika." Neo said and then, he mumbled so low that the others couln't  
hear him. And my business is for me to make you pay for what you have done! When I'm through  
with you, you'll bow down to me! The greatest Digimon Tamer of them all! Say goodbye to your  
friend Renamon, FOREVER!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Stand by for Round 1! Everyone ready! Here it comes!


	8. Tamer Battle 1 Kyubimon VS BlackMetalGre...

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
TAMER BATTLE #1; KYUBIMON VS BLACKMETALGREYMON.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
Yugi, his Dark Magician and his group took an amazing turn. Rika was in shock as her jaw fell  
when she met a familiar figure, standing on a rock, smiling.  
  
"Neo....." Rika said, still in shock. "Neo Saiba..."  
  
Renamon looked at her Tamer with concern. "Rika, you know this guy?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Yeah. I met him in a battle during the Digimon Card Tourament. I won the battle  
and I've never seen Neo since then, till now."  
  
Yugi looked at Neo. "I bet Neo is here to help us!!"  
  
Jeri also looked up at Neo and smiled. "That's it, right Neo? You're gonna fight with us!?"  
  
Neo looked at Rika, Yugi, Jeri and Renamon with a cold glare and gave them a cold grin. "Haha...  
fight...? Yeah, that's right."  
  
Kazu threw his fist into the air. "All RIGHT!!! Neo is gonna help us kick some Digi-butt!"  
  
"Right on, dude!" Guardromon said, throwing his fist into the air.   
  
Kazu sweatdropped. "Pick your own pose next time, Guardromon....."  
  
"If there is a next time..."  
  
Leomon gasped. "What....?"  
  
"Your right that I am here to fight." Neo said. "But, the one I'll fight....... is YOU, Rika!"  
  
Rika gasped. "What!? What are you talking about?!"  
  
Seto growled. "I don't like the look of this."  
  
Neo snapped his fingers and an explosion of rocks had appeared behind him.  
  
Bakura gulped. "Neither do I!"  
  
When the rock was cleared, everyone gasped. There was a giant black dinosaur with a metal head  
top, a robotic arm on his left side, metallic wings and a metal chest plate. It roared as he   
stood beside Neo.  
  
Kazu quickly reconised the new Digimon. "Is that......... MetalGreymon...?"  
  
Monodramon glared at the Digimon while Ryo looked at his blue and white D-Power. "Close, Kazu.  
Close. This is BlackMetalGreymon. The Viral version of MetalGreymon. This Ultimate Android  
Digimon uses his body as a weapon before finishing them off with Giga Black Blaster."  
  
"Neo!!" Rika yelled. "What is THIS?!"  
  
"Nothing much, Rika." Neo said, calmly. "I've been offered a chance of a lifetime.... to get my  
revenge on you, Rika!"  
  
"You joined WarDevidramon's group JUST to get your revenge on Rika?!" Tea gasped.  
  
"What did she ever do to you?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"None of your business." Neo said. "Now, BlackMetalGreymon... ATTACK!!!!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon roared as he charged towards Rika and her friends.  
  
"Blue Eyes, prepare to attack!" Seto yelled.  
  
The Blue Eyes stepped forward. "Okay, master!"  
  
Yugi turned to his Dark Magician. "You too, Dark Magician!"  
  
The Dark Magician nodded. "Of course."  
  
"NO!" Rika shouted. "Neo is after me! I'm going to face him alone. Don't take it personal."  
  
Seto looked at Rika before looking at Yugi. "What do you think?"  
  
Yugi sighed and turns to Rika. "Go for it!"  
  
Rika smiled and looked at Renamon. "Go, Renamon!!"  
  
"As you wish, Rika!" Renamon said, leaping in the air.  
  
Calumon popped his small head out of Jeri's backpack. "Yay! Yay! Goooo Renamon!!!!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon and Renamon charged towards each other as Rika drew a card out and slashed it  
through her blue D-Power. "Here we go! Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled. "Digivolution activate!"  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Renamon was covered by a blue aura as she transformed into a larger fox, that stood on four blue   
flaming legs, has a huge red and white bow worn around her neck with bells on it, nine tails   
that had blue flames burning on each of them, and the yin-and yang logo was tattooed on   
her forehead.  
  
"Renamon Digivolve to........ KYUBIMON!!!!"  
  
  
Neo smirked as he saw Renamon Digivolve into Kyubimon. "Champion. Mythical Animal Digimon. Data  
type. Attacks: Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno. Digivolved form of Renamon. That is Kyubimon."  
  
Kazu sneered. "Smart alec. Rika, burst his bubble!"  
  
"Just watch me." Rika said before yelling to Kyubimon. "Do it, Kyubimon!"  
  
Kyubimon ran towards BlackMetalGreymon at top speed before leaping off the ground and cirled up,   
coating herself in blue flames. "Dragon Wheel!"  
  
Neo smirked as he watched Kyubimon using her Dragon Wheel attack. "BlackMetalGreymon, TWIST!"  
  
"Okay, Neo!" BlackMetalGreymon roared as he turned around and wacked Kyubimon with his tail.  
  
"Kyubimon!!!!" Rika yelled as she saw her Digimon fell to the floor! "Are you okay?! Get up!"  
  
"I'm... I'm all right, Rika...." Kyubimon said, getting up from the floor and glared at her  
opponent. "Such power...."  
  
"BlackMetalGreymon, keep up with the attacks." Neo said before slipping a small device out of  
his pocket and pointed at Kyubimon. "While I do a bit of scanning. " He said to himself, quietly.  
  
Kyubimon raised her nine tails and fired 9 blue flames. "Fox Tail Inferno!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon swiped the flames away with no problem and used his robot arm to swipe the  
nine-tailed fox away. "Your never going to win against ME!"  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "He's fast.... Amazing power..... How did Neo get BlackMetalGreymon in the  
first place....."  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled as she slashed another card through her D-Power. "Hyper Speed   
Activate! Go Kyubimon!"  
  
Kyubimon ran really fast and jumped into the air. "Dragon Wheel!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon laughed as he pointed his robotic arm to Kyubimon. "Metal Claw!"  
  
Rika watched in horror as BlackMetalGreymon's Metal Claw pinned Kyubimon to the floor.   
  
"KYUBIMON!!!!!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Rika...." Kyubimon said.... "Help me...."  
  
"Hahaha!!!!! I can win!!!" BlackMetalGreymon roared. "I can win, Neo!!!"  
  
"This is crazy!" Seto said. "With Tamers behind both of them, there is no way you can make up for   
the difference between Ultimate and Champion!!"  
  
"That is not all...." Yugi said, murmering.  
  
"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"There's something else about BlackMetalGreymon..." Yugi said.  
  
"What 'something else?'" Bakura said, confused.  
  
"I don't know, but I get the feeling we are going to find out sooner or later." Yugi said.  
  
Kyubimon was able to free herself from BlackMetalGreymon's claw and... "Fox Tail Inferno!!!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon took Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack but, it didn't faze him. He roared with  
laughter as he knocked Kyubimon to her side. "Haha, I won't lose!! I'm not "trash" any more!!"  
  
"Huh?" Jeri said. "What does he mean 'Trash'?"   
  
"I'll tell you why........" BlackMetalGreymon said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*(BlackMetalGreymon) I was once a Greymon that Neo threw away. I was part of a Digimon game where  
you can use 3 Digimon that are different types. Neo used me as a Vaccine type, Seadramon as a  
Data type and BlackGarurumon as a Virus type.*  
  
Neo was sitting at his computer, looking very angry.   
  
#SEADRAMON------- WINS; 128. LOSE; 0#  
#BLACKGARURUMON-- WINS; 128. LOSE; 0#  
#GREYMON--------- WINS; 0. LOSE; 128#  
  
*Neo tried to raise me to be strong but my win ratio never rose and I always lose. Seadramon and  
BlackGarurumon soon became MegaSeadramon and BlackWereGarurumon but, I never Digivolved.*  
  
"Hmph... What a weak monster." Neo said as he placed the courser over Greymon's picture and   
brought up a menu screen, selecting 'Delete'. "Trash!!"  
  
*Neo deleted me... but my remaining data roamed about on the computer network and took form in   
this world!! The Digital World!*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BlackMetalGreymon was pinning Kyubimon with his metal claw as he continued his story. "When I  
arrived as Greymon, I thought to myself 'If only I'd been stronger, Neo wouldn't have thrown me   
away!! Then, I walked into a graveyard of metal parts and I sooner found some items that made me  
Digivolve to my Ultimate form!"  
  
"But, if your Greymon form was a Vaccine type, then why didn't you Digivolve into a Vaccine  
version of MetalGreymon?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Parts of the metal had virus in it and since my Vaccine stats weren't high enough to protect me,  
I became BlackMetalGreymon!!!" He explained. "Fate didn't desert me. I was reunited with Neo here  
before he met WarDevidramon and allowed to fight with him once more!!"  
  
"BlackMetalGreymon....." Yugi said. "You'd do that for Neo...?"  
  
"That is why I will NEVER lose!" BlackMetalGreymon roared. "No, there is no way, no how, I can  
lose EVER again!!!!!!"  
  
Kyubimon winched in pain as BlackMetalGreymon moved his claws up. "He... He moved his claw..."  
She murmered. "Now is the perfect time to escape!" She jumped up and ran out of the black robot   
dino's range.  
  
"Kyubimon....." Rika yelled. "Can you still.....?"  
  
"Yes, Rika." Kyubimon quickly said. "I can still fight!"  
  
"Then, ATTACK!" Rika shouted.  
  
Kyubimon yelled a war cry as she ran towards BlackMetalGreymon. "Fox Tail Inferno!!!"  
  
Neo looked at his watch as it came up with #DEFENCE:100%#. "Excellent. I've finished scanning  
her defences." Neo said. "Now, for her offenses..."  
  
BlackMetalGreymon knocked Kyubimon to the ground and moved around. "Had enough, vixey?"  
  
Neo noticed that BlackMetalGreymon stood in his way. "BlackMetalGreymon! Don't block my view!"  
  
"What?!" BlackMetalGreymon said, turning to his Tamer.   
  
Kyubimon quickly got up and..... "Dragon Wheel!" Her attack struck into BlackMetalGreymon's chest  
and landed near Rika.  
  
"You got him!" Rika yelled.  
  
"All right!" Calumon shouted. "Go Kyubi! Go Kyubi! GO! GO! GO!"  
  
"But, to their surprise, BlackMetalGreymon laughed. "Hmph...that spinning flames is nothing..."  
  
"Whoa!" Kazu gasped. "It looked like he purposely took that attack...?"  
  
"This battle isn't getting us anywhere." Guardromon said.  
  
BlackMetalGreymon looked at his Tamer. "Neo..." He murmered.  
  
"What is it...?" Neo said, glancing from his watch. "Keep taking her attacks, BlackMetalGreymon.  
So I can finish scanning Kyubimon's data..." He grinned at the Ultimate Digimon. "You can do it,   
can't you? You want to be of use to me, don't you BlackMetalGreymon?"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon could feel the sweat coming down his face, hidden underneath by the metal cover  
and down to his chest. "Yes, I can...." He said.  
  
"Rika!" Leomon yelled. "The enemy is wide open!!!"  
  
"Right!" Rika said, slashing a card through her D-Power. "And I know how to do it!"  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "Do it!"  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled. "Garurumon's Howling Blaster activate!!"  
  
Kyubimon opened her mouth and..... "Howling Blaster!!!"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon flinched in pain as the Howling Blaster hitted his chest. "Ugh..." He groaned.  
"It's all right... I'm stronger now... If this helps Neo, it doesn't bother me at all... I don't   
want to be thrown away again!! I don't want to go back to being 'trash'!!" His chest opened up  
and fired two black missles. "Giga Black Missle!"  
  
Kyubimon jumped and the ducked the missles as they exploded far away.  
  
Bakura turned to Tea and Seto. "Something is not right here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked.  
  
"Neo is just standing there doing nothing to help BlackMetalGreymon while Rika is helping her   
Kyubimon battling." Bakura said.  
  
"That's right." Seto said. "And, if he is BlackMetalGreymon's Tamer... Where is his D-Power?"  
  
"Digi-Modify!!!" Rika yelled as she slashed another card. "Veedramon's V Breath Arrow activate!!"  
  
Kyubimon opened her mouth again and...... "V Breath Arrow!!!"  
  
Striking him into the chest at an amazing power, BlackMetalGreymon roared as he fell to the  
ground. "Aagh!! N...Neo...!!"  
  
"Ready for round two?" Kyubimon asked.  
  
"Kyubimon, stop!" Rika said as she looked at BlackMetalGreymon.  
  
BlackMetalGreymon was in a bad shape. His metal head was cracked. The metal arm had wires   
sparking and crackling. His metal chest was smashed and his non-metal body was bruised.  
  
Yugi stepped up and stood beside Kyubimon. "It's over, BlackMetalGreymon. There's no need to   
continue. If you get your wounds taken care of now, your life won't be in danger. Give up..."  
  
BlackMetalGreymon groaned as he started to get up. "Ugh... It's not over... yet... I can still   
fight..." He slowly turns to face his Tamer. "Neo, I can still fight!!"  
  
Neo looked at his watch and looked at BlackMetalGreymon, smiling. "98% scanned, huh... Not bad   
for you..."  
  
BlackMetalGreymon looked at Neo with worried eyes. "Neo..."  
  
"But..." Neo continued. "You haven't any reserves left to draw out the remaining data... You're   
nothing more than 'metal trash' now..."  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear this, even BlackMetalGreymon. "What!? N...Neo!? Wha.. What do you   
mean!? What does this mean!?"  
  
"In other words, I'm through with you!!" Neo yelled as he brought out a laptop and pressed   
'Delete' on the keyboard. "Goodbye, BlackMetalGreymon! DELETE!!!!!"  
  
Neo held the laptop and faced it to BlackMetalGreymon, a beam of light came out of the screen  
and struck BlackMetalGreymon's head!  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!" BlackMetalGreymon yelled in pain!!!!!  
  
"BlackMetalGreymon!!" Jeri yelled as she and the others watched the Ultimate Digimon falling to  
the ground....  
  
As his body was deleting into data, BlackMetalGreymon slowly closed his eyes as tears came out.  
"But... Neo... Why...............?"  
  
BlackMetalGreymon was no more as his data was floating in the air, before vanishing.  
  
"Heh. So long, 'metal trash'!" Neo said.  
  
Yugi recovered from his shock and yelled at Neo! "How could you?!?!" His voice echoed throughout  
the caverns. "He Digivolved so he could fight for you!!! And THIS is how you repay him?! By  
killing him?!"  
  
Neo just smiled. "He served his purpose and I deleted him. There are plenty of others to take  
his place. That's all he was good for, anyway. You have a problem with that?"  
  
Yugi's blood begins to boil. "Have I got a problem with that?! Of course I've got a....."  
  
"Wait a second!" Kazu quickly shouted. "What do you mean 'his purpose?!"  
  
Neo smiled as he placed the laptop in his jacket. "I've scanned almost all of Kyubimon's data."  
  
Rika gasped. "So then you were making him take Kyubimon's hits on purpose."  
  
Neo nodded. "Exactly. He was nothing more than an item. A means to lay you bare before me."  
  
He put his hands into the pockets and brought out two devices that shocked everyone.  
  
"Oh man." Kazu gasped. "He... Hes got two D-Powers!?"  
  
"Which means he has got 2 Digimon!" Seto said.  
  
Neo laughed. "The real game is just beginning!!"  
  
A giant flash and Yami Yugi took Yugi's place. "Neo! I will never forgive you! We will NEVER let  
you get away with this!!! He made himself Digivolve for you!"  
  
Kyubimon growled. "If you can scan my anger, then do so!! But, you will never redeem yourself  
for what you have done!"  
  
"Kyubimon! Get him!" Rika yelled as the nine-tailed fox Digimon ran towards Neo.  
  
"Oh, simple Rika...." Neo said as 4 red eyes glowed behind him. "BlackMetalGreymon won't be the  
only one that is gone, so will your Kyubimon. This battle has just begun, and has just been  
over with........"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What 2 Digimon has Neo got? Stay tune for the next chapter where the battle has just begun! 


	9. Tamer Battle 2 DNA Digivolution, Tamer S...

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

TAMER BATTLE #2; DNA DIGIVOLVTION, TAMER STYLE!

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

No one know what has happened. First of all, they faced against Atolmdramon and Gigadramon. Next,  
someone that Rika knew from a Digimon Card Battle Tourament appeared before them and destroyed  
his own Digimon after scanning Rika's Digimon.

Neo Saiba stood as he saw the angered and shocked faces of Rika, Kyubimon, Seto, Blue Eyes White  
Dragon, Yugi, Dark Magician, Kazu, Guardromon, Jeri, Leomon, Ryo, Monodramon, Tea and Bakura.

Yami Yugi was seething his anger after what Neo did a few moments ago. "Neo... How could you!  
How could you kill your own Digimon! Have you got no compassion!"

Neo chuckled. "BlackMetalGreymon was useless since the day I got him since he was a Rookie known  
as Agumon."

Kyubimon roared. "If he was useless to you, why did you made him attack me!"

Neo held out a small device. "This was the reason. While you were battling, I took my time to  
scan your offences and defences."

Kazu raised his eyebrow. "Dude, why?"

"Scanning Kyubimon's offences and defences will give Neo the chance to know what Kyubimon will  
do BEFORE she could do anything!" Bakura said.

"So, this was Neo's plan all along!" Tea said.

"And I bet he was the one who sended that Gigadramon and Atolmdramon moments before he arrived!"  
The Dark Magician said.

Jeri had tears in her eyes after seeing BlackMetalGreymon's death. "Neo, WHY!"

"I told you before, it is none of your business." Neo said.

Rika sneered. "I'm begging to hate you, Neo! For what you have done! Kyubimon!"

"As you wish, Rika!" Kyubimon said before turning to Neo. "Can you scan my anger... You, who  
can't even understand a monster's feelings?"

"I can." Neo smirked. "I told you, you're naked to me."

Kyubimon roared with rage. "You'll pay for what you have done!"

Neo looked at his watch and smiled. "I'll add Kyubimon's 'angry data' to her basic data." He  
smirked as he looked at the screen. "An average increase of 25, huh..." He looked up at Rika  
and Kyubimon. "I'd say about one minute."

Rika laughed. "You think you're gonna defeat Zero in one minute?"

Kazu also laughed. "You've gotta be joking! You think everything'll go according to your  
figures? Your nuts, dude!"

"Ditto, dude!" Guardromon said.

"Guardromon, stop copying me and there is no such thing as a Ditto from Pokemon!" Kazu said.

Neo laughed as he brought out two D-Power devices. One of them was grey while the other one was  
black. "Ready? Let's fight, Rika! The real battle has begun!"

What are you plotting, Neo...? Yami Yugi thought. He turns to Rika, nodding.

Rika nods back before looking at her Champion Digimon. "Kyubimon! Don't get too hot-headed. Be  
careful! Please, be careful!"

"Leave it to me, Rika!" Kyubimon said. "I can't forgive him!"

"...Kyubimon..." Rika said before smiling. "Yeah... I understand."

Kyubimon also smiled. "Thank you, Rika!"

Seto yelled to Neo. "These two are ready! Bring out your Digimon!"

Neo laughed. "Okay then! Come forth, my partners!" He clicked his fingers and two Digimon jumped  
out of the shadows and landed at his sides.

Jeri looked at her D-Power as Leomon stared at a green ogre-like monster. "One of them is called  
Ogremon, a Virus Evil Champion Digimon with attacks like Pummel Wack. It might keep Kyubimon on  
her tails..."

Kazu looked at his D-Power as Guardromon stared at a devil-like monster. "The other one is the  
first main villain of Digimon Adventures 01. Devimon! Champion level. Virus Fallen Angel Digimon.  
This one will also keep Kyubimon on her tails with his Touch of Evil and Evil Wing."

Kyubimon raised her tails as she growled. "These guys are nothing more than puppets, they can't  
defeat me!"

Neo raised his arm and... "Get her!"

Devimon and Ogremon ran towards her at full power. Kyubimon leapt up and knocked Ogremon down  
before wacking Devimon's face with her tails. Ogremon quickly got up but, Kyubimon knocked him  
down again before using her... "Dragon Wheel!"

She knocked Ogremon and Devimon to the ground as she landed on the floor easily.

"What's the matter?" Leomon said. "BlackMetalGreymon was stronger than this!"

He's winning!" Jeri said. "Don't worry, Leomon."

"All right!" Kazu shouted.

"No one's a match for an angry Kyubimon!" Guardromon added.

Ryo frowned. What IS Neo up to? What has he got in store for Rika and Kyubimon?

Kyubimon laughed as Ogremon and Devimon tried to stand. " It's almost been a minute! It looks  
like I beat them in a minute instead, huh?"

Neo just laughed. "Hahaha... This is fine."

Kyubimon's face was filled with confusion. "Huh?"

"It's just as I planned. Nothing more, nothing less." Neo said.

Rika gasped. "Wh...what?"

Neo pressed a button on both his D-Powers and a small black slot appeared on the top of the  
devices. Neo laughed as he slammed the slots into each other.

"Now for my true power! Digi-Modify! DNA Digivolve activate!"

Everyone gasped. "Did... Did he say... DNA Digivolve...?" Kazu stammered.

DNA DIGIVOLUTION

Ogremon and Devimon fused together to become a giant skull monster, holding a staff.

"Ogremon..." "Devimon..." "DNA Digivolve to... SKULLSATAMON!"

Ryo scanned the new Digimon while Monodramon glared at it. "SkullSatamon. Ultimate level. Ghost  
Virus Digimon. Combined with Devimon and Ogremon, he uses his Nail Bone to shock his opponent  
before using his Skull Hammer to win."

Tea was stunned. "Wha... What just happened?"

Neo laughed. "This is known as DNA Digivolve, a system where you can fuse two Champion Digimon  
together to make a stronger Ultimate!"

"It was used in Digimon Adventure 02! Oh, and the combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon  
to make Omnimon." Kazu said.

"Kazu... Shut up!" Rika growled before looking at Kyubimon with worried eyes. "Kyubimon, get out  
of there! It's was Neo's trap all along!"

"Hahaha!" SkullSatamon laughed. "Too late!" He jumped up and wacked Kyubimon's back with his  
staff, knocking her to the ground.

"Arghhh!" Kyubimon yelled in pain.

"Oh, Kyubimon!" Rika said, sweat coming down her face. "Oooh...!"

"Hmph. You're too slow, both to run away and to realize what's going on." Neo said, smiling.  
"It's enough to make a 100 Tamer sick."

Guardromon whispered to Kazu. "Is this where the villain tells his story why he wants revenge?"

"Yep." Kazu whispered back.

"I haven't forgotten!" Neo said, almost yelling. "That humiliation!"

Yami Yugi gasped. "What?"

(Neo) I've collected the strongest Digimon cards and raised the strongest Digimon EVER! I was  
unbeatable... until... until you came along, Rika!

Rika and Neo were sitting on a table, facing each other with Digimon cards in their hands on the  
table. A crowd of people were watching, waiting.

Neo placed a card down. "I'll Digivolve my RedVegimon to WaruMonzaemon to win this battle!"

Rika smirked. "I'll use my Warp-Digivolve card to make Angemon become Seraphimon!"

Neo gasped. "What!"

Rika smiled. "Looks like I won the battle."

"And the winner of this year's Digimon Card Battle! Rika Nonaka!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone cheered as Rika was lead off the stage with her cards and her prize.

Neo stared at the table, his face filled shock before turning to anger. "I...impossible... I  
won't accept it... I won't accept it..."

Even if she is a Digimon Queen, I won't accept that I lost to a trash Tamer who couldn't even  
escape her Digimon from mine. So, we'll settle it once and for all here, Rika! Then you'll know  
who's really the strongest Tamer!

Blue Eyes mumbled. "He just joined WarDevidramon's team so he could challange Rika for a battle  
to show who is the strongest Tamer."

Dark Magician nodded. "I wonder if Rika has something up her sleeve."

Neo pointed at Kyubimon. "Kill her, SkullSatamon!"

SkullSatamon kicked Kyubimon's stomach before wacking her head with the staff. "Die! Die! DIE!"

"Argh! Rika!" Kyubimon yelled.

Rika gasped. " Oh, stop it!"

Kyubimon groaned as she fell to ground in pain. "Ooh..." She tried to stand up. "I can do this...  
for Rika...!"

"It's no use struggling." Neo said. "I can tell you're at your limit."

Kyubimon looked at Neo and was confused. "What!"

"You should curse your own worthless master." Neo said before looking at Rika. "I would have been  
able to use her better, Rika..."

Rika gasped. "Huh?"

"I would have trained her more harshly." Neo continued. "So that she wouldn't let her anger cloud  
her vision."

"What?" Yami Yugi gasped.

"I wouldn't have a battle where an angry monster falls right into the enemy's trap!" Neo smirked  
before continuing and pointing at Rika with an evil look. "If you put too much emphasis on rash  
emotions, your tactics will suffer! Rika, you maybe the Digimon Queen but you're nothing more  
than a third rate trash Tamer!"

Rika stood in silence. She doesn't know what to say.

Ryo snarled as he made sure he drew a card out without Neo seeing him. He turned to Monodramon.  
"I'm going to prove to Neo that Rika is one of the best Tamers ever!" He whispered.

"How, Ryo?" Monodramon whispered back.

"By giving Rika enough time to make a comeback!" Ryo said before slashing the blue card through  
his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolve activate!"

"What!" Neo gasped.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

The cute purple dragon started to transform, changing from his Rookie form and skipping his  
Champion form before becoming a giant cybernic lizard with a menacing look.

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to... CYBERDRAMON!"

Tea sweatdrop at Cyberdramon's sight. "Oh... my... Joey will crack seeing him..."

Bakura also sweatdropped. "I agree. He is already nuts about Monodramon going through his cards  
and now, Cyberdramon appears."

Seto smiled. "Let's see what Neo thinks about our new ally."

Neo sneered. "Ultimate. Android Digimon. Vaccine type. Attacks: Desolation Claw/Erase Claw and  
Cyber Nail. That is Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon roared as he flew to SkullSatamon at full speed.

"What!" SkullSatamon gasped as the cyber dragon knocked him down off Kyubimon.

Rika looked at Ryo. "Ryo, what are...?"

"Rika! Show him your the best Tamer! Show what Kyubimon is made of!" Ryo yelled.

Rika smiled as she drew a blue card out. "Thanks Ryo. Now, Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon's body was bruised but, she was still smiling. "Do it, Rika! I'm not letting him saying  
your the worst Tamer around. Show him!"

Rika nodded and... "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Kyubimon transformed into transformed into a humanoid wizard Digimon. She wore a hat with a  
purple cloth over her head that makes it seem like hair. She wore a very think gown with very  
long sleeves, that cover her entire arms, and the yin and yang assemble was worn proudly on the  
chest. A sun and a moon joined together to create an eclipse in the background as she completed  
her Ultimate Digivolved form.

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... TAOMON!"

Neo gasped as he saw Taomon floating. "Ultimate... Wizard Digimon... Data type... Attacks:  
Tailsmen of Light and Thousand Spells. That... That is Taomon?"

"Got that right, pal!" Kazu said.

"And since he hasn't scanned Taomon's data, he won't know what she is going to do next." Leomon  
said, smiling.

Neo gasped. "Hes right! I've only know what Kyubimon's moves are and since I can't scan Taomon's  
data in time... ARGH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Cyberdramon grabbed SkullSatamon and threw him to the ground before turning to Taomon. "He is  
all yours, Taomon!"

"Thank you, Cyberdramon."Taomon said. She brought out a large paintbrush from her long sleeve and  
drew a symbol in the air. "Tailsmen of Light!"

Taomon's attack headed straight down at SkullSatamon, causing a scream from the Ultimate Digimon  
as a huge explosion appeared.

"No..." Neo gasped. "This can't be happening..."

When the smoke came clear, SKullSatamon became Ogremon and Devimon again and they were not too  
happy for what has happened. Devimon's left arm was gone and Ogremon's right arm was gone.  
Devimon's right wing was damaged while Ogremon's left horn was destroyed. They both sat up and  
gave evil looks at Taomon.

"It is over." Taomon said, calmly. "I have won."

Neo roared with rage. "RIKA! You may have won this battle but, the next time we meet! You will  
not be so lucky! I'll find someway to defeat you, claming me as the strongest Tamer EVER!"

Yami Yugi gasped when he saw Neo brought out a whistle. "Neo! What are you doing!"

"Leaving." Neo said before he blew the whistle.

Out of nowhere, 2 Devidramons flew and landed near Neo and the fallen Ogremon and Devimon. Neo  
jumped onto a Devidramon's back while the other one picked up Ogremon and Devimon before flying  
away. Neo glanced at Rika.

"Neo..." Rika said. "Where are you going!"

"To join WarDevidramon, whom will help me destroy you and your friends! So long, Rika!" Neo said  
as his Devidramon flew away with the other.

Yami Yugi sighed. "Why? Why a child be crazy with revenge?"

I don't know. Yugi's voice said to his Yami from the Millenium Puzzle. All I know is that this  
battle has just begun, like Neo said.

"Yes..." Yami Yugi said, whispering. "I guess you are right."

Rika stood beside Taomon and sighed. "I know hes a sore loser but, he didn't had to attack me."

"I guess the desire to have revenge is more dangerous than I thought it would be." Taomon said.  
"I'm glad you don't have any desire to have revenge, Rika."

Rika nodded. "And I'm glad your okay but..."

"But what, Rika?" Taomon asked.

"I wish he didn't had to go too far and kill BlackMetalGreymon..." Rika said, sadly.

Kazu walked up to Rika and Taomon with Jeri, Leomon and Guardromon. "Rika... I have a spare card  
which I could find good use."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "A spare card?"

Kazu nodded and handed it to Rika. "Look who it is..."

Rika stared at the card and gasped. "It's BlackMetalGreymon!"

Ryo smiled. "I get it. We'll set up a small memorial for BlackMetalGreymon. For the things he  
did for Neo."

Tea also smiled. "Let's do it!"

Seto walked beside Yugi, whom transfromed back from Yami Yugi, as their Dark Magician and the  
Blue Eyes White Dragon walked up to help. "I think I'm going to help too, Yugi."

"You? Why?" Yugi asked.

"Believe it or not." Seto said. "BlackMetalGreymon's desire to fight for Neo touched me and after  
seeing the death of him created by his own Tamer, I felt sad and anger."

Yugi smiled. "I know how you feel. And, I'll also keep it a secret about your feelings right now  
so Joey won't make fun of you."

"Thank you, Yugi." Seto smiled. "I should have brought a camera with me."

"What for?" Yugi asked.

"So I can take a picture of Joey's reaction when he sees Monodramon's Ultimate form." Seto said,  
pointing at Cyberdramon.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Yeah, I can see what you mean..."

At WarDevidramon's base, Neo was in his room where there were cards on the floor, a bed and a  
computer on a table. Neo slammed his fist onto the table in rage. "It is impossible! I am  
the best Tamer EVER! How could I lose!"

Neo's door opened and WarDevidramon walked in. "Neo."

Neo looked up at WarDevidramon. "What!"

"I came to tell you that you have done a fine job today." WarDevidramon said.

"Wha...?" Neo gasped. "No offence but, when someone loses that belongs on your side, you get  
angry and kill the one who lost. I lost so, why not kill me?"

WarDevidramon laughed. "Because, my friend. You've shown me the DNA Digivolve! Imagine making  
TWO Ultimates DNA Digivolve to a Mega!"

Neo's face brightened up. "Of course! That is the only way!" Then, he walked to the window. "With  
a Mega Digimon that DNA Digivolved from two Ultimates, Rika and Taomon will be goners!"

WarDevidramon smiled. "I've got Datamon and DemiDevimon work on a suitable Mega Digimon. As soon  
as they have got one, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Neo said.

WarDevidramon walked out of Neo's room and laughed. "With Neo on my side, those fools will be  
goners! Neo is my ultimate weapon. But, I must keep those goodies busy. And I know how..."

Back with Rika and her group... A small rock pile with BlackMetalGreymon's card on top with a  
small rock holding it in place was in the middle of a circled group.

"BlackMetaGreymon..." Leomon began. "Today, you have shown courage and even though you were a  
Virus type, you have shown that you have a heart. You have also shown that you would do anything  
for your Tamer and we are sorry that you didn't suceeded."

Kazu stepped up. "BlackMetalGreymon... may your Digital Soul rest in piece. And don't worry,  
may someday Neo will understand why Digimon are so important in our lives..."

Guardromon started to cry and leaned on Kazu. "Kazu, that was so beautiful... I'm crying..."

"YAHH!" Kazu yelled as he fell to the ground. "Guardromon! Get off me! And stop crying, you  
will make yourself rust again!"

Guardromon didn't listen as he cried and cried and cried.

"Oh boy..." Tea said, sweatdropping. "This is going to be a LOOONG day."

Calumon popped his head out of Jeri's backpack. "Calumon, where have you been?" Jeri asked.

"I had in your bag when BlackMetalGreymon vanished." Calumon said before spotting Kazu been  
flatten by a crying Guardromon. "What have I missed?"

Rika smiled and looked at Taomon. "Nothing much."

"Calumon, would you like to say something to BlackMetalGreymon?" Taomon asked.

Calumon nodded sadly. "Yeah. I would like to say that I'm sorry you are gone. I hope your soul  
will be okay."

Yugi nodded. "Now what?"

Ryo pointed to the sky. "And now, we must continue our journey and stop WarDevidramon and Neo,  
at all costs."

Everyone nodded as they left BlackMetalGreymon's memorial and continued their journey.

All except two...

"Guardromon! GET OFF!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

What happens next? Stay tune to find out. R&R!


	10. WarDevidramon's Debut

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON'S DEBUT.  
  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
  
Neo Saiba, the only Tamer who is working for WarDevidramon for revenge, walked down the corridor,  
still remembering his defeat in the last battle.  
  
"Neo!" Shouted a voice. The young human turned around to see WarDevidramon walking up to him.  
  
"Hello, WarDevidramon." Neo said, dryly.  
  
"How are your two Digimon?" The vile Digimon asked.  
  
Neo sighed. "Devimon and Ogremon's program stats are fine.... They will be healed up and I'll be  
able to DNA Digivolve them again into SkullSatamon."  
  
WarDevidramon smiled. "Excellent. And, you still haven't forgotten my little idea?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Neo said, starting to smile. "Combinding 2 Ultimate Digimon to form a Mega! I  
like the sound of it!"  
  
WarDevidramon nodded. "Good. So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Neo stayed silent and turned around. "I'm going to go on my computer and download a Digimon of  
mine that I could use to battle. You know, to introduce myself to the other group."  
  
"Ah..." WarDevidramon said. "The group that has that WarGrowlmon. I see...."  
  
"And after I download that Digimon, I'll.... I'll..... I'll......" Neo tried to say something  
before bowing his head. "I don't know WHAT to do next...."  
  
WarDevidramon chuckled. "Heres my plan, Neo. You'll download a Digimon and after that, relax.  
I'm going to face that group with that WarGrowlmon."  
  
Neo looked up at WarDevidramon, shocked. "You?! How come?!"  
  
"It is time to show myself to my new foes. I'll show them why I am the most POWERFUL evil Digimon  
THEY will ever see!" WarDevidramon yelled before looking at Neo. "Rest, Neo. Once you have the  
PERFECT Digimon to defeat these humans and their pets, you'll be the greatest Tamer of them all!"  
  
Neo smirked and walked down the corridor. "Okay. Good luck."  
  
WarDevidramon laughed as he started to walk in the opposite direction. "No. No. It is THEM that  
need luck! Hahaha!!!!!"  
  
  
Far, far away....... in the forest area of the Digital Worl, at night.  
  
Takato and Guilmon were sitting at the campfire, being as the lookout. Around him, everyone else  
was asleep. Henry and Terriermon were sleeping near him. Kenta and MarineAngemon slept at a  
tree trunk. Ai and Mako were sleeping on the floor and between them was Impmon. Mai and her   
Harpie Ladie Sisters were sleeping with her near the campfire and as for Joey, Tristan and Joey's  
Red Eyes Black Dragon.... They were sleeping near the river.  
  
Takato looked at Guilmon, smiling. "Beautiful night, right Guilmon?"  
  
"Yeah..." Guilmon said. "Its wonderful, Takatomon."  
  
"I only wish we come to the Digital World to do stuff instead of facing an evil Digimon." Takato  
continued. "Being a Tamer is fun and all but, I wish we stop fighting like Zhuqiaomon, whom took  
the lesson from us."  
  
"What lesson, Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"The lesson of why there are differences of fighting. Like, for example... Why we faced against  
the D-Reaper. Zhuqiaomon's hatred led him into a pointless battle against us and after the   
D-Reaper was gone, Zhuqiaomon decided that fighting us humans was pointless." Takato said.  
  
"Lots of Digimon lost their lives against our battles and against the D-Reaper." Guilmon said,  
sadly. "Wish this WarDevidramon took Zhuqiaomon's lesson."  
  
"Me too, boy." Takato said.  
  
"Get away..." Said a sleepy voice.  
  
Guilmon jumped up. "Who was that?!"  
  
Takato turned his head around and saw Joey twisting and turning on the floor with his eyes closed  
and mumbling. "You can't have my pizza! Get your own!"  
  
Takato chuckled. "It's just Joey dreaming."  
  
"Is that bad?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"No. Good dreams are, bad dreams known as nightmares are." Takato explained.  
  
"I think Joey is going to have a nightmare." Guilmon said.  
  
"Why do you say that, Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
  
A loud splash and a yell from Joey as everyone woke up, except Takato and Guilmon and turned   
their heads around to see Joey splashing about in the river.  
  
"He was twisting and turning so much, he moved himself to the river." Guilmon giggled.  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "I.... see what you mean."  
  
"Hey! What am I doing in here?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Joey yelled as he splashed about.  
  
Terriermon sighed. "Wadda ya know. It's the middle of the night and already, he is taking his  
morning bath."  
  
Impmon shrugged. "Midnight entertainment, ya gotta love it."  
  
Everyone laughed as Joey was climbing back onto the group and shook himself dry.  
  
"Oh man..." Joey mumbled. "What can get any worse than THIS?!"  
  
  
It was morning and Takato's group were up with a shivering Joey. They walked out of the forest  
and walked through another desert, heading to Baihumon's place. As the walked at the top of a  
canyon, WarDevidramon was following them, silently inside the canyon.  
  
"There they are..." WarDevidramon mumbled. He smiled as he tred quickly and quietly through the  
canyon. "Now to show them who the true enemy is..."  
  
Before he could move anymore, something leapt out and attacked him.  
  
WarDevidramon gasped. "Wha...."  
  
Out of nowhere, a group of two different Digimon surrounded WarDevidramon.  
  
WarDevidramon snarled as he was surrounded. "What is this?!" He roared.  
  
Takato and his group heard WarDevidramon's roar and looked down at the canyon to see a group of  
two different Digimon. They couldn't see WarDevidramon because of the many numbers.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at the Digimon. "What are they? They look weird."  
  
Takato knows Tristan was right. One of the Digimon was a cocoon-like creature with 4 wings and  
yellow spikes from its body. The other Digimon was a hovering eyeball with atenna-like things  
from their sides.  
  
Takato took his D-Power and scanned the cocoon-like Digimon. "Let's see here. Chrysalimon,  
Champion Digimon. Type unknown. Group unknown. Their attacks are known as Data Crusher and   
Unconnect Buster."  
  
Mai pointed to the eyeball-like Digimon. "What about those freaks?"  
  
Henry scanned the eyeball-like Digimon with his D-Power. "Weird. They are called Eyeballmon.  
Champion level. A Virus Mutant Digimon. Don't laugh as they have the power to ram you to the  
ground with their Ramming attack. Their Tri-Burst Ram is REALLY deadly."  
  
"Chrysalimon... Eyeballmon..." Joey mumbled. "What are they doing?!"  
  
Impmon scratched his head. "Looks like they have surrounded someone."  
  
Suddenly, a devil dragon dressed in a war machine outfit leapt out of Chrysalimon/Eyeballmon   
group and landed a few meters away from them, glaring at the Tamers and the Duelests.  
  
"No!" WarDevidramon mumbled. "They've spotted me."  
  
Tristan gasped. "Who.... or WHAT is that Digimon?!"  
  
Kenta scanned WarDevidramon with his D-Power while MarineAngemon glared at him. Kenta gulped when  
hes got the results. "Thats... That him! That is our enemy!!"  
  
"You mean, WarDevidramon?" The Red Eyes gasped.  
  
Kenta nodded. "Yeah. WarDevidramon. Mega level. Virus War Dragon Digimon. He is the Digivolved  
form of MetalDevidramon. If his War Claw can't scare you then, his Burning Missles will because,  
once they are fired they cannot be stopped! He also got a hidden power to make Virus Ultimate  
Digimon immortal!"  
  
"So..." WarDevidramon mumbled. "We've finally meet!"  
  
Takato growled. "Yeah! We have! So, what are you going to do with us now?!"  
  
WarDevidramon shrugged. "Nothin', really. Just going to prove to you my power."  
  
"And how your gonna do that?!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Easy... I'll....." WarDevidramon stopped as 4 Eyeballmon surrounded him and lasers came of their  
atennas to connect with each other. "What in the...?"  
  
"Tri-Burst Ram!" The 4 Eyeballmon yelled as they rammed into WarDevidramon at the same time.  
  
The Harpies gasped. "THAT was the Tri-Burst Ram?!" One of them asked.  
  
"I think so." The second Harpie Lady said.  
  
"But..." The third one tried to say. "They are only Champions, their power weren't strong enough  
to stop a Mega."  
  
They were right as WarDevidramon roared and missles started to form around his body. "You foolish  
creatures! DIE!!! Burning Missles!!!!"  
  
WarDevidramon fired countless missles towards the Chrysalimon and Eyeballmon. A huge explosion  
and the group of the two Champion Digimon vanished into data.  
  
Everyone gasped at that moment. "He.... He fired his missles like MetalGarurumon." Henry said.  
  
"Great!" Terriermon said, sarcasticly. "We are facing a MetalGarurumon-wannabe."  
  
Mako hid behind Ai. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Takato turned to Impmon. "Can you destract him while you are Beelzemon?"  
  
Impmon nodded. "I'll hold him off!"  
  
"And we'll escape. Good idea!" Red Eyes continued.  
  
WarDevidramon absorb the data from the Chrysalimon and Eyeballmon and turned to Takato's group.  
"See?! See my power!!! You'll fall before me!"  
  
"NO!" Came a voice. "You'll fall before ME!"  
  
WarDevidramon turned around to see a spider-like Digimon with his body white and 6 legs.   
  
"Okay...." Tristan mumbled. "Who is THAT?"  
  
Ai looked at her D-Power and data came across. "Infermon. Ultimate level. Type unknown. Group  
unknown. The Digivolved form of Chrysalimon. He knows Spider Shooter and Network Grenade."  
  
Mai looked at Infermon. "He must be the leader of the Chrysalimon and Eyeballmon."  
  
Henry nodded. "Thats right."  
  
Guilmon looked confuse. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I'll tell you what to do." Came a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a humaniod dragon. His body was blue and his wings were glowing a  
bright light. "Follow me. I'll take you to Baihumon's place while WarDevidramon and Infermon  
fight each other."  
  
Terriermon raised an eyebrow. "How can we trust you?"  
  
"Do you want to face WarDevidramon?" Henry asked.  
  
"Okay. Point taken." Terriermon quickly said.  
  
"Good." Said the blue dragon. "Follow me, quickly!"  
  
As the group quickly left, WarDevidramon was glaring at Infermon. "Why do you challange ME, you  
foolish Digimon?"  
  
Infermon opened his mouth and a small pipe came out. "You have destroyed my group and now, you  
must pay! Spider Shooter!"  
  
Infermon fired countless balls of energy towards WarDevidramon and an explosion appeared.  
  
"So long, heartless monster." Infermon said.  
  
"No..." Came a reply, belonging to WarDevidramon and then, WarDevidramon leapt out of the smoke  
and slashed Infermon across the back with his claws. "So long for YOU! War Claw!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Infermon yelled in pain as his body turned into data, having to be absorbed  
by WarDevidramon.  
  
"Done and done!" WarDevidramon smirked as the last of Infermon's data was downloaded into him.   
"See my power, humans?! See?!"  
  
He looked up to see Takato and his friends were missing. His face turned into rage. "They are  
missing!!!!! Bah! I'm going back to base! I think I'll have to come up with a new plan." He  
muttered before stopping. "And I know how....."  
  
  
Back with Takato and his group, they followed the mysterious blue dragon as they walked towards  
a big building.  
  
"Baihumon's lair." Henry said. "Susie, Mokuba and Lopmon are in there!"  
  
"Good." Terriermon said. "Hope they are all right."  
  
"Now we know what WarDevidramon looks like, what do we do?!" Joey asked.  
  
"I dunno." Takato sighed. "I don't know what is our next plan."  
  
"Become Gallantmon and defeat him." Guilmon said. "That is our next plan, Takatomon."  
  
Takato sighed and looked at the blue dragon. "Who is this Digimon we are with? Who are you?!"  
  
The blue dragon stopped and smiled. "Sorry. My name is Lightmon, Champion level. I've just  
Digivolved to help you."  
  
"What is your Rookie form?" MarineAngemon asked.  
  
"My Rookie form..." Lightmon said, smiling. "... is Divinemon."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
Sorry it is short. I've got big plans next chapter and this story! Stay tune! 


	11. The Next Task

DIGITAL KINGDOM  
  
THE NEXT TASK  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
While Takato and his group were led by Lightmon to Baihumon's place, Rika and her group were  
continuing their journey to stop WarDevidramon and his new ally, Neo Saiba.  
  
Renamon look down at her Tamer, Rika. "Excuse me, Rika. I think we are nearing one of the Digimon  
Soverign's home."  
  
"Good!" Kazu sighed. "I need a rest, since *GUARDROMON* cried at BlackMetalGreymon's memorial  
service. Ain't that right, big guy?"  
  
"I cried before, Kazu. Why are you upset?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"Gee. I dunno." Tea said, sarcastically. "Maybe because you were crying ON Kazu, Guardromon."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Thats right. It is amazing how you were able to survive Guardromon's weight."  
  
"5 buns if Kazu says he is tough!" Calumon shouted.  
  
Kazu decided to keep quiet but Guardromon was trying NOT to laugh.  
  
Yugi looked at Renamon. "Who is the Sovereign that lives nearby?"   
  
"Zhuqiaomon." Renamon said.  
  
Kazu and Guardromon turned around and went in the other direction.  
  
"Look at the time." Kazu said.  
  
"I think its time to go home." Guardromon said.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Are a man or a mouse?"  
  
"Neither. I'm a Digimon." Guardromon said.  
  
Leomon sighed. "Listen, I understand that when you last met Zhuqiaomon, it wasn't a pretty site."  
  
Rika nodded. "We were just glad MegaGargomon showed up."  
  
Jeri looked at Yugi, Seto, Bakura and Tea. "If we explain to Zhuqiaomon, we better leave out the  
part about Neo."  
  
Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon shook his head. "That won't work. Zhuqiaomon will sooner or later  
find out about Neo."  
  
The Dark Magician nodded. "We'll have to tell him the whole truth."  
  
Rika sighed and looked at Renamon. "Prepare yourself to become Sakuyamon."  
  
"I will, Rika." Renamon said.  
  
Leomon looked up to see someone coming towards them. "Ryo is back!"  
  
Ryo hopped off his Digimon's shoulder, Cyberdramon, and looked at Rika. "Spotted Zhuqiaomon's  
place at the West. It'll take us 10 minutes to get there."  
  
Rika just looked at Ryo before walking off. "Come on. We have to tell Zhuqiaomon, maybe he'll  
help us."  
  
"If not... Me and Ryo will being as Justimon!" Cyberdramon growled.  
  
Yugi whispered to Tea. "Imagine Joey's reaction to Cyberdramon."  
  
Tea sweatdropped. "I think I've already did."  
  
  
Henry looked at his D-Power while he, Takato and their group followed Lightmon to Baihumon's  
place. "Lightmon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Holy Dragon Digimon. The Digivolved form of  
Divinemon. He traps his enemies with his Light Catcher before destroying them with his Arrows   
of Light."  
  
Mai scoffed. "Not bad."  
  
Takato smiled. "If you Digivolved from Divinemon, then does that mean....?"  
  
"Yes, kid." Lightmon said, without looking at Takato. "I was the one who saved Mokuba and Susie  
from Baronmon."  
  
Henry gasped and then, smiled. "Thank you for saving them!"  
  
Lightmon smiled. "Don't mention it. We are nearer to Baihumon's lair."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Joey ran up to Lightmon. "One question, blue boy. Does Baihumon have two  
heads and have a Scottish and Irish accents?"  
  
"No." Lightmon said, confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "No reason, thats all."   
  
Lightmon eyed Joey before walking away from him. "Ooookay...."  
  
The others behind Lightmon and Joey stifled a laugh before they arrived at their destination.  
  
  
WarDevidramon walked out of Neo's room at the Digi Fortress before bumping into his lackeys,  
DemiDevimon and Datamon.  
  
"What do you two clowns want?" WarDevidramon growled.  
  
DemiDevimon gulped. "We are here to report that there is one way of stopping you from entering  
the Real World."  
  
WarDevidramon sneered. "And, what is that?"  
  
Datamon gulped. "We don't know what they are called but, we DO know that they are in 5 different  
pieces and are hidden in 5 different areas of the Digital World where they are guarded."  
  
WarDevidramon took a swing at Datamon but, missed. "Then, move it!!! Get some Digimon to collect  
these 5 pieces and then, DESTROY THEM!!!"  
  
"The Digimon or the pieces?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"THE PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" WarDevidramon roared.  
  
DemiDevimon and Datamon ran through the corridor really, REALLY fast.   
  
"We're on our way!" Datamon yelled.  
  
DemiDevimon yelled as well. "No need to yell!!!"  
  
WarDevidramon groaned and walked towards his room. "Those two will be the death of me...."  
  
  
After Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Joey, Red Eyes  
Black Dragon, Mai, the Harpie Ladie Sisters, Tristan and Lightmon arrived at Baihumon's lair,  
they were welcomed by Susie, Lopmon and Mokuba. Susie was REALLY happy to see Terriermon, if you  
don't believe me... Take a look at Terriermon's squeeze marks.  
  
Takato looked up at Baihumon. "Mr Baihumon, thank you for looking after Susie and Mokuba."  
  
Baihumon smiled. "My pleasure, little one. Now, I must ask you to stay here as the other  
Sovereigns are coming here. We need to talk of how we can stop WarDevidramon."  
  
Henry nodded. "Of course."  
  
Baihumon nodded. "Thank you. Why don't you rest while I see if they have arrived yet?"  
  
"Good." Joey moaned. "I need PLENTY of rest after getting a rude awakening!"  
  
"Why, what happened?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Lets just say it involves Joey, a river and sleep." Terriermon said.  
  
"Nice to see you haven't change your ways, Terriermon." Lopmon said.  
  
"Hey! We were only away for two days!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Momentai, you two." Henry groaned.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. Lightmon walked over and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" Lightmon asked.  
  
To Takato's surprise, it was Rika and her group! Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo,  
Cyberdramon, Yugi, Dark Magician, Seto, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Tea, Bakura and Calumon followed  
Rika into the room.  
  
"How ya doing, goggle head?" Rika smirked.  
  
"How did you guys get here?!" Takato said, almost yelling.  
  
"Zhuqiaomon brought us here." Was all Rika could say.  
  
Mokuba ran up to Seto, leaping into his arms. "Seto!!!"  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto said, hugging his little brother. "Are you all right?"  
  
"We are fine." Mokuba said.  
  
Kazu walked up to Takato, Guilmon, Kenta and MarineAngemon. "Dudes, we got problems!"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Takato asked.  
  
Jeri came beside Kazu. "WarDevidramon has a new ally, a human."  
  
Kenta gasped. "A.. A human?!"  
  
"Dude's name is Neo Saiba." Kazu said. "This guy was beaten by Rika in a card competition and   
boy, was he angry."  
  
Calumon hopped onto Jeri's head. "Neo was a meany. He killed his own Digimon."  
  
Ryo also joined in. "BlackMetalGreymon.... I feel sorry for him. He Digivolved from Greymon just  
for Neo and yet, that monster Neo destroyed him!"  
  
Henry and Rika came up. "Really?" Henry gasped. "I can't believe this is happening!"  
  
Rika frowned. "Thats not all. He has two D-Powers."  
  
"Two D-Powers?!!?" Takato yelled. "That means this Neo has two Digimon!!!"  
  
"Yeah." Kazu nodded. "For DNA Digivolve!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kenta yelled. "DNA Digivolve?!?! From the second season?!"  
  
Ryo sighed. "Neo has a Devimon and a Ogremon. Once they DNA Digivolve, they become SkullSatamon.  
Took Taomon to defeat him."  
  
"I... I don't believe this...." Takato mumbled. "We are fighting a Tamer...."  
  
"You guys, we have to do something!" Henry said.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Mai joined up with the small group. "Are yous guys all right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We are okay." Kenta said. "We are just surprised about this Neo guy."  
  
"What Neo guy?" Mai asked.  
  
"Tell you later." Tea said. "So, now what?"  
  
"We are waiting for the other Sovereigns to come." Guilmon said.  
  
"Yep." MarineAngemon said.   
  
Unimon popped his head through the door. "Lightmon, Baihumon wants to see you."  
  
Kenta brought out his D-Power and scanned Unimon. "Wow. Unimon. Champion level. Vaccine type.  
A Mythical Animal Digimon with attacks like Horn Blaster, Aerial Attack and Aerial Gallop"  
  
Lightmon followed Unimon out of the door before turning back to the group. "You guys make   
yourself comfy. We'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Guilmon said as he waved goodbye to Lightmon.  
  
Joey and Tristan noticed Cyberdramon. "Hey, who is that guy?" Joey asked.  
  
Ryo, Yugi, Tea and Bakura sweatdrop. "Thats.... Cyberdramon." Yugi said.  
  
Tristan looked up and down at Cyberdramon. "Really? Who does he belong to?"  
  
"Yeah. And wheres that annoying purple dragon?" Joey said. "Whats-his-name? Monodramon?"  
  
"Oh... he is here..." Tea said, darting her eyes all over the place.   
  
Tristan and Joey looked at each other before Cyberdramon tapped them on their shoulders.  
  
"Can I help you?" Joey asked.  
  
Cyberdramon brought up a card. "What is this?"  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled. "That is my Time Wizard card! Give it back!"  
  
Tristan blinked. "That looked familiar."  
  
Joey blinked as well after he took his card back. "Yeah, it was...."  
  
Joey and Tristan's eyes went big and slowly turned to Ryo.  
  
Tristan slowly pointed at Cyberdramon while looking at Ryo. "By any chance..."  
  
Ryo nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
  
Joey and Tristan turned back to Cyberdramon.  
  
"Is that you... Monodramon...?" Joey slowly asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Cyberdramon, Monodramon's Ultimate form." Cyberdramon said.  
  
Joey and Tristan were silent before they grabbed each other and said something very calm like,  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryo sweatdrop. "Cyberdramon, quickly become your Rookie form."  
  
Seto chuckled. "And quick."  
  
  
A couple of hours later, everyone was occupied in Baihumon's lair. Takato and Henry were playing  
the Digimon card game with Rika and Ryo watching them. Mai was looking out of the window with   
Tea. Susie, Ai, Mako and Mokuba were playing with Terriermon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon, Monodramon,   
Guilmon and Calumon. The Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon and the   
Harpie Ladie Sisters were resting in the corner. Jeri was resting with Leomon, Impmon and Renamon  
in another corner. Yugi and Bakura were playing Duel Monsters with Seto watching. As for Kazu,   
Kenta, Guardromon, Joey and Tristan... They were have a conversation.  
  
"You see, guys." Kazu said. "Tai and Sora were the perfect couple. Even though they didn't show  
it, they were in love with each other throughout the first season."  
  
"So, what happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, Sora got married to Matt at the end of the second season." Kenta said. "It was a bit sad,  
really. And, Sora knew how to sew."  
  
"Really?" Tristan said. "Thats too bad."  
  
"So, how much did she got in the end?" Guardromon asked.  
  
Kazu, Kenta, Joey and Tristan blinked and were confused of what he said. Wondering what in the  
world Guardromon said.  
  
It took Kazu to figure it out and placed a hand on his forehead. "No, you big dolt! When I said  
'sew', I didn't mean S-U-E as in courtroom thing... I meant, S-E-W where you make clothes!"  
  
"Oh..." Guardromon trailed off. "I'm confused."  
  
Joey and Tristan laid back on the floor and laughed.   
  
Kenta chuckled. "You guys a great comedian team."  
  
Kazu sweatdrop. "Thanks. I think."  
  
The door opened and Lightmon stepped in. "Everyone! Come with me! We have an idea of how to  
stop WarDevidramon!"  
  
"Yeah!" Takato said as he and the others followed Lightmon out of the room.  
  
  
In another room.... Takato, the Tamers, their Digimon, the Dueliests and their Monsters were  
standing with Lightmon in front of 4 giant Mega level Digimon. With Baihumon was Unimon while  
Zhuqiaomon has a dinosaur with him, a mole with Ebonwumon and a flying dragon with Azulongmon.  
  
"Airdramon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Mythical Animal Digimon with attacks like Spinning   
Needle and God Tornado." Said Takato, as he and Guilmon scanned the flying dragon beside the  
giant Azulongmon.  
  
"Drimogemon. Champion level. Data type. Animal Digimon. His attacks are Iron Drill Spin, Crusher   
Bone and Mole's Claw." Said Henry as he and Terriermon scanned the mole that was beside the  
two-headed Ebonwumon.  
  
"Monochromon. Champion level. Data type. Dinosaur Digimon. His body is tough and his attacks are  
called Volcanic Strike and Slamming Attack. They are the Digivolved forms of Gotsumon." Rika said  
as she and Renamon scanned the dinosaur who was standing beside the firey Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "Hello, children. Its nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you two, sir." Takato said.  
  
"You said something that will stop WarDevidramon from entering our world." Yugi said. "How can  
you do that?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon laughed. "With the pieces of the Imperial Seal!"   
  
Renamon was confused. "Imperial Seal?"  
  
"Long ago, after the D-Reaper was sleeping... An evil monster called SkullDaemon tried to enter  
the Real World. The mighty dragon, Imperiadramon, stood up to SkullSatamon and used his powers  
to stop SkullSatamon from entering your world. Before Imperialdramon died, he created 5 crests  
of himself. If we collect the 5 crests, we'll bring Imperialdramon back to life and he'll help  
us stop WarDevidramon from escaping into your world." Azulongmon said.  
  
Kazu scratched his head. "So, where ARE the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal?"  
  
Lightmon turned around. "The peices of the Imperial Seal are hidden in 5 different areas of the  
Digital World. I'll lead you to them if you want."  
  
Takato nodded. "I have an idea!"  
  
"Uh oh." Terriermon said. "We are in trouble."  
  
"Terriermon!!" Henry yelled.  
  
"This is the group idea again. One group will go and collect the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal  
while the other shall go and find WarDevidramon's hiding place." Takato said.  
  
"WarDevidramon's hiding place is called the Digital Fortress, hidden at the darkest Eastern side  
of the Digital World." Monochromon said.  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "I will use my powers to send you to two different areas of the Digital  
World. If one group has Lightmon, then THEY will be the ones to find the 5 pieces."  
  
"All right!" Joey said. "Let's GO!!!!!"  
  
"Good luck." Azulongmon said as he used his powers to teleport Lightmon, the Tamers and the  
Duelests along with the Monsters and the Digimon to their locations.  
  
After it was done... Airdramon asked. "Which group is Lightmon in?"  
  
"Lightmon is leading Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo, Monodramon, Joey, Red Eyes Black  
Dragon, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Calumon to find the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal."  
  
"Which leaves Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Susie, Lopmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Leomon,  
Yugi, Dark Magician, Mai, the Harpie Ladies Sisters, Seto and Blue Eyes White Dragon to go to  
the Digital Fortress to face against WarDevidramon. Right?" Baihumon asked.  
  
"Yes..." Azulongmon said, sadly. "I only hope we can bring Imperialdramon back so we can stop  
WarDevidramon. Somehow, someway... he must be stopped at all costs! We are counting on you...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Stand by for a 5 chapter special of Digital Kingdom. Will Lightmon's group find the 5 pieces of  
the Imperial Seal? Also, I decided that Mokuba, Tea, Bakura and Tristan will get their very own  
Digimon partners. Starting with Mokuba next chapter. Stay tune! 


	12. Imperial Seal Quest 1 My Friend, Penguin...

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
IMPERIAL SEAL QUEST 1; MY FRIEND, PENGUINMON.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
WarDevidramon was in Neo's room at the Digi Fortress. Neo sat at his computer while WarDevidramon  
paced around his room.  
  
"Would you sit down?" Neo sighed as he stopped typing on his computer and turned around to face  
the Mega Digimon.  
  
"Sit down?!" WarDevidramon cried. "I have got Datamon and DemiDevimon to send some Digimon to  
collect and destroy the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal! With these Imperial Seals, the Tamers will  
be able to summon a Imperialdramon to stop my plan to take over the Real World!"  
  
Neo smiked. "Why worry? If they collect the pieces, I will unlease my Digimon upon those Tamers  
and destroy the seals before destroying THEM!"  
  
"Even though, we MUST be careful! They must be up to something." WarDevidramon mumbled.  
  
Neo nodded and turned back to his computer. "Once I find the PERFECT Digimon, we'll show the  
other group of Tamers who is boss!"  
  
  
In a rocky region of the Digital World. The graceful Champion level Lightmon led his group to  
find the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal. With Lightmon was Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon,   
Ryo, Monodramon, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Calumon.  
  
"How long is it?" Joey moaned.  
  
Lightmon sighed. "As I told you for the 15th time, legend says that the first piece of the  
Imperial Seal is hidden underneath here."  
  
Terriermon hopped off Henry's head and floated in front of Lightmon. "Momentai. The sooner we   
find the piece, the sooner Joey will stop moaning."  
  
Calumon laughed and hopped onto Tea's head. "This is fun!"  
  
"Not for us." Tristan said. "Whats the point of me, Tea and Tristan being in the Digital World.  
Mokuba is here because he was kidnapped but, what about us that has no Digimon or Duel Monsters?  
What is the point?"  
  
"Hey, man!" Kazu said. "Me and Kenta came to the Digital World WITHOUT Digimon! That is, until I  
met Guardromon here. Now, we became partners!"  
  
"That is correct." Guardromon said.  
  
Tea smiled and looks at Tristan. "And Kenta has MarineAngemon as his partner. Maybe we will meet  
some Digimon that we become partners with."  
  
"The D-Power is the key of being BOTH a Tamer and a partner." Bakura said.  
  
"Knowing Tea, her Digimon partner will look like a small fairy out of her own deck!" Joey said.  
  
Tea glared at Joey. "Be careful what you say, Joey!"  
  
Ryo shook his head and look towards Lightmon. "I understand that the first piece of the Imperial  
Seal is hidden underneath but, where in this area?"  
  
Lightmon sighed. "Dunno. My sensors show that there is a cave underneath us."  
  
Joey starts stamping his feet on a weak rock. "Then, we'll have to underneath then!"  
  
Monodramon looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting us a way in to the underground ruins." Joey said.  
  
"But, thats dangerous!" Mokuba said. "You could get hurt!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible." Joey said. "I'm Joey Wheeler, the tough guy on the block!" He continued  
stamping on the weak rock.  
  
"Thats what Kazu said, but look how wrong he is." Henry said.  
  
"HEY!" Kazu yelled.  
  
"Listen..." Joey said. "Nothing bad will happen to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........"  
  
Tea and Tristan sweatdrop as they watch Joey fall through the floor of rocks.   
  
"He was saying?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well, at least he made an entrance for us." Tristan said.  
  
Lightmon smiled. "We could use his help in a Digimon Construction Site."  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked. "To stamp on some weak rocks?"  
  
"Nope." Lightmon said, shaking his head. "To break some rocks with his head. Joey must be REALLY  
hard-headed if he does this something stupid."  
  
Red Eyes smiled. "He may be stupid but, he has a good heart of gold"  
  
Guardromon called down to Joey through the hole. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine!" Joey said, dizzly. "Can you guys come down here."  
  
"Of course." Red Eyes said before flying off. "I'll find us something to climb down through the  
hole. Much safer."  
  
Terriermon nodded. "I should think so."  
  
"Huh huh." Calumon agreed.  
  
  
Later, underneath the rocks was a cave with water that was only deep enough to cover their  
shoes. Joey was joined by Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Tea, Calumon, Tristan,   
Mokuba and Bakura. Lightmon was the last one to climb down from a vine, thanks to Red Eyes.  
  
"Why can't Guardromon and Red Eyes come down and help us?" Joey asked.  
  
"Red Eyes and Guardromon are too big to come down this hole." Lightmon said. "They did say they  
will be on the lookout for something strange."  
  
"With this Digital World, EVERYTHING is strange." Bakura said.  
  
Joey looked around at the surroundings. "Right, lets find this piece of Imperial Seal and get  
out of here!"  
  
Henry nodded. "Come on, let's move."  
  
Before anyone could make a move, Joey fell to the water.  
  
"Joey!" Tea glared. "Why did you...?"  
  
Joey responded by bringing his head up from the water for air and said. "Something grabbed my  
leg! And there are Digimon underneath us!!!"  
  
Terriermon looked around at the water. "How did he....?"  
  
"He must have saw them when his head was underneath the water!" Henry said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Terriermon said, sweatdropping. "That is a good reason."  
  
Tea gasped as she saw some bubbles heading towards them. "Here they come."  
  
The bubbles stopped and out came a group of two different Digimon. One of them was a seel with  
a strange haircut and the other was a crab-like Digimon.  
  
Henry scanned the seel with his D-Power. "Gomamon. Rookie level. Vaccine type. Sea Animal Digimon  
with his attacks called Marching Fishes and Claw Attack."  
  
"Sweet dude!" Kazu said. "We are meeting a Digimon that belongs to one of a famous Digidestined!"  
  
"The other one is Crabmon. Rookie level. Data type. Crustacean Digimon. His attacks, Scissors   
Attack and Crab Meat Bomber." Henry said as he scanned the crab-like Digimon.  
  
Some shellfish-like Digimon popped up in front of Bakura. "Theres some more here!"  
  
Henry scanned them. "Syakomon. Rookie level. Virus type. Crustancean Digimon. Attacks, Black   
Pearl Blast and Water Pressure."  
  
"I wonder what they are doing here." Tristan said.  
  
"We live here." A Gomamon said.  
  
Ryo, Monodramon and Mokuba walked over to Joey, whom was moving about so fast in the water, they  
couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"Joey, why are you moving so much?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I've got something clamped onto my leg!" Joey said. "I can't shake him off!"  
  
"Joey, freeze!" Ryo said. Joey froze with a bird on his right leg. "Mokuba, get him off."  
  
"Right!" Mokuba said and pulled the bird off Joey's leg. After which, Joey fell back into the  
water with a splash.  
  
"Oh man." Joey sputtered. "I'm such a drip!"  
  
"Bad joke." A Crabmon said.  
  
Mokuba looked at the bird. It was purple and resembles a penguin. "Who is this?"  
  
Ryo answered by looking at his D-Power and said, "Penguinmon. Rookie level. Vaccine type. Bird  
Digimon. He is very cocky with his Eternal Slapping, Sliding Attack and Ice Prism."  
  
Penguinmon smiled at Mokuba. "Hey, kid. How are ya?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." Mokuba said back, smiling.  
  
Henry bended down to a Gomamon. "We are looking for a piece of the Imperial Seal. Can you help us  
find it?"  
  
The Gomamon Henry talked too looked surprised. "You are looking for a Imperial Seal piece?!"  
  
Terriermon nodded. "Yeah! To stop an evil Digimon entering the Real World."  
  
A Syakomon hopped over to Henry. "Follow us. We'll lead you to our leader who owns this place."  
  
"Whats the name of this place anyway?" Tea asked.  
  
"A place." The 3rd Gomamon said.  
  
"Oooookayyyy..." Tea said, sweatdropping.  
  
The Gomamon crawled, the Crabmon walked and the Syakomon hopped. "Follow us!" They said together.  
  
Henry and Terriermon led the group with Lightmon beside him. Bakura noticed Mokuba was still   
holding onto Penguinmon.  
  
"Mokuba, why don't you put Penguinmon down?" Bakura asked.  
  
Mokuba gasped and quickly placed the blue bird down. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Ah, don't worry, kid!" Penguinmon said, smiling. "So, your name's Mokuba?"  
  
"Thats right." Mokuba said.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mokuba." Penguinmon said as he walked beside him.   
  
Kazu sweatdropped. "Reminds me meeting my dear ol' Guardromon."  
  
"Hard to believe a big ol' robot was clinging onto your leg." Joey said.  
  
"Shut up." Kazu mumbled.  
  
Lightmon looked down at a Crabmon. "Where is your leader?"  
  
The 3 Rookies responded by stopping in front of a big pool. In the pool were Whamon, Ikkaumon,  
Submarimon, Betamon, Divermon, Otamamon, Octomon, Shellmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon and Dolphmon.  
  
Henry scanned the Digimon with his D-Power. "Let's see here........  
  
Whamon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Sea Animal Digimon. His attack techniques are Blasting   
Spout and Tidal Wave.  
  
Ikkakumon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Group: Sea Animal Digimon. The Digivolved form of  
Gomamon. Attack techniques are Harpoon Torpedo and Heat Top.  
  
Submarimon. Armour level. Vaccine type. Sea Animal Digimon. This is Armadilliomon after he Armour  
Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. His attacks are called Oxygen Torpedo and his   
Submarine Attack.  
  
Betamon. Rookie level. Virus type. Amphibian Digimon. He knows the Electric Shock and Beta   
Slugger attacks.  
  
Divermon. Ultimate level. Data type. Sea Animal Digimon. He uses his harpoon to make his Striking  
Fish and Fishing Rod more effective.  
  
Otamamon. Rookie level. Virus type. Amphibian Digimon. They are the Rookie form of Gekomon. Their  
attacks are called Stun Bubble and Slamming Attack.  
  
Octomon. Champion level. Virus type. Mollusc Digimon. Digivolved form of Syakomon. His attacks   
are Spurting Ink and Octopus Trap.  
  
Shellmon. Champion level. Data type. Sea Animal Digimon His attacks are known as Aqua Blaster and  
Slamming Attack.  
  
Coelamon. Champion level. Data type. Ancient Fish Digimon. Digivolved form of Crabmon. He knows  
the Fossil Bite and Ancient Bite.  
  
Ebidramon. Champion level. Data type. Sea Animal Digimon. He attacks with his pincers, naming   
them as Twin Scissors and stomping his enemy with Lobster Step.  
  
Dolphmon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Sea Animal Digimon. Their attacks are Pulse Blast and   
Dolphhin Kick.  
  
Thats all of them." Henry said as he shut down his D-Power 'Digimon Data'.  
  
"Gee, Henry. You said that in one breath." Terriermon said.  
  
"Very funny." Henry said, dryly.  
  
Ryo bended down at the water and looked at a Gomamon beside him. "Where is your leader and what  
Digimon is he called?"  
  
The Gomamon pointed to a vast bubbles coming between Shellmon and Submarimon. "There! Here he  
comes! Our wonderful leader!"  
  
The water erupt and stood a giant creature with orange fur covering his left arm, head and feet.  
He had a huge shell that had three long spikes on the back. The creature took on a humanoid   
walrus, and he even have a long horn on his head. The creature held a giant iron hammer, that is   
said to be made from the same metal the infamous MetalEtemon was made in the first Digimon   
Adventure. Henry, Ryo and Kazu gasped at the Digimon sight.  
  
"Oh man!" Kazu wailed! "It's him! It's Zudomon!!!"  
  
"Zudo-what?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
Ryo scanned Zudomon with his D-Power. "Zudomon. Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Sea Animal Digimon.  
The Digivolved form of Ikkakumon. He uses his iron hammer to smash his enemies with his Vulcan's   
Hammer attack and rams them with his Horn and Tusk attack."  
  
"Amazing." Tea gasped.  
  
A Gomamon, a Crabmon and a Syakomon hopped towards the edge of the pool as Zudomon swam over.  
  
"Lord Zudomon, sir." The Gomamon said. "These humans are looking for the piece of the Imperial  
Seal that you have looked after for so long."  
  
"Really?" Zudomon asked before looking at Henry and his friends. "Would you like to explain to  
me why you need it?"  
  
"Of course." Lightmon said, bowing before looking at Zudomon with a serious face. "An evil   
Digimon that is known to the Sovereigns as WarDevidramon is planning an attack to the Real World  
if he continues like this."  
  
"Ah..." Zudomon nodded. "I see. You need the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal to stop this Digimon  
from entering your world."  
  
Terriermon hopped onto Henry's shoulder. "Thats RIGHT! We need the pieces to stop WarDevidramon  
and kick his..."  
  
"TERRIERMON!!!" Henry yelled before sighing. "Sorry about that, hes a 'bit' hyperactive."  
  
"Reminds me of Monodramon." Said Ryo with a laugh.  
  
"Reminds me of Joey." Tristan said, also with a laugh.  
  
"Hey!" Monodramon and Joey said together. They both glared at each other before bursting out in  
laughter. Lightmon sweatdropped before looking at Zudomon.  
  
"Please take us to the Imperial Seal piece." Lightmon said.  
  
Zudomon climbed out of the pool and started to walk away. "Of course. Follow me."  
  
Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Mokuba, Lightmon and  
Penguinmon followed Zudomon through a huge cave.  
  
As for Calumon, he was playing with the Gomamon. "Let's play a game!"  
  
"Okay! Your it!" A Gomamon yelled.  
  
"Hey! No fair." Calumon said, laughing.  
  
The group followed Zudomon into the huge cave where there was a bigger pool in the cave.  
  
"Whoa!" Tristan gasped. "It looks like you can have a pool party here!"  
  
Zudomon laugh. "We do. It's our way to have fun."  
  
Lightmon nodded. "Sea type Digimon can not have fun if you don't have a pool party."  
  
"Riiiiight.........." Tea said, sweatdropping.  
  
Bakura bended near the water's edge and peered into it. "Is this Imperial Seal piece in here?"  
  
"Yes, I'll shall go and fetch it." Zudomon said.  
  
"No..." Came a voice. "No you won't!"  
  
The water erupted again and there were 3 giant sea-like monsters floating. One of them was a  
black sea-dragon, another was a squid that was in black and the other was a huge beetle-like  
monster with a snake on his back.  
  
"Who in blazes are you?!?" Zudomon roared!  
  
Lightmon growled. "They are servants of WarDevidramon! He must have know we are after the 5   
pieces of the Imperial Seal."  
  
"That is correct!" Said the black squid. "And now, we'll take the seal away from you!"  
  
"Never!!!" Zudomon roared. He raised his iron hammer and a yellow energy bolt was hurled as  
he slammed his iron hammer onto the floor. "Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
The three creatures moved out of the way as Zudomon jumped into the water.   
  
Terriermon hopped off Henry's shoulder and ran towards the water. "Henry?"  
  
"Right!" Henry said, slashing a blue card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution  
activate! Go for it!"  
  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Terriermon quickly became Gargomon but, Gargomon suddenly grew taller, dressed in a green armour,  
with long metal ears, a side-way rocket pack on his back, and large cannons in his arms.  
  
"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to........... RAPIDMON!!!!"  
  
  
Rapidmon flew beside Zudomon as they faced the 3 evil sea Digimon. "Who are these guys anyway?"  
  
Ryo was already on the job as he scanned them. "Let's see here.....  
  
The black sea dragon is called WaruSeadramon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Sea Animal Digimon.  
His Dark Blast and Evil Icicle sounds nasty.  
  
The black squid is MarineDevimon. Ultimate level as well. Hes a Virus type too. Hes also a Sea  
Animal Digimon. His attacks are different as they are called Evil Wing and Darkness Water.  
  
That big beetle and his snake friend will give us a tough time. He is called Drenholmon. Ultimate  
level. Virus type. Sea Beetle Digimon. With these two working together, they will unleash their  
Electrical Blast to kill his enemies! Is Beetle Slam really an attack?  
  
We have to be careful!" Ryo yelled as he slashed a blue card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify!  
Matrix Digivolution activate!!"  
  
Monodramon cheered. "Here I go!"  
  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to...... CYBERDRAMON!!!!"  
  
  
Cyberdramon joined Zudomon and Rapidmon as they faced against WaruSeadramon, MarineDevimon and  
Drenholmon. "This is going to be an intense battle." Lightmon growled.  
  
"Let the party begin!!" Rapidmon said before firing his attack towards MarineDevimon. "Take this!  
Rapid Fire!"  
  
No luck as MarineDevimon quickly ducked into the water and Rapidmon's attack missed. The evil  
Ultimate came back up and fired a black sludge towards Rapidmon. "Darkness Water!"  
  
Rapidmon was caught off guard as the black water covered him and brought him into the water.  
  
"Rapidmon! NO!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Cyberdramon! Help him!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Right!" Cyberdramon said before his claws glew with energy. "Destelation Claw!"  
  
Cyberdramon's attack was missed as WaruSeadramon ducked and... "Dark Blast!"  
  
WaruSeadramon's attack knocked Cyberdramon into the water. Cyberdramon!!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Zudomon asked.  
  
"Man!" Rapidmon coughed. "What IS this stuff?"  
  
"I don't know." Cyberdramon said. "But, I don't like this...."  
  
The snake came off Drenholmon's back and hovered about Zudomon, Rapidmon and Cyberdramon. "Our  
turn now!"  
  
"What is he doing?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Must be his Electrical Blast attack!" Tristan gasped.  
  
"No!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Electrical Blast!!!!!" Drenholmon yelled as the giant beetle and the snake shocked Cyberdramon,  
Rapidmon and Zudomon.  
  
"ARGH!" The three Ultimates yelled in pain.  
  
Joey moaned. "They would be fish-bait if I had Red Eyes with me."  
  
"As well as my Guardromon." Kazu said.  
  
"We got to get out of here!" Lightmon said. "They are dangerous!"  
  
"I can't leave Rapidmon!" Henry said.  
  
"Nor Cyberdramon!" Ryo added.  
  
"*Sigh* Right, I'm going in!" Lightmon said.  
  
"Be careful." Mokuba said.   
  
"Mokuba!" Tea yelled. "Look out!"  
  
Mokuba turned around to see WaruSeadramon using his tail to swat him into the pool.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Penguinmon hopped into the pool. "I'll get him."  
  
"HAHAHA!" MarineDevimon laughed. "Nothing can stop us! The Imperial Seal belongs to US!"  
  
Rapidmon groaned. "What shall we do?"  
  
  
Under the water, Mokuba was floating down to the sea. *Big brother.... Help me.....*  
  
Penguinmon swam down and grabbed Mokuba. "Hold on, Mokuba. I got you."  
  
A flash appeared in front of them and a small red piece with a dragon symbol on it floated in  
front of them.   
  
"Its... Its one of the Imperial Seal...." Penguinmon said.  
  
The Imperial Seal glowed and something formed in Mokuba's hands. The light was formed into a  
D-Power, coloured in red.   
  
"A... A D-Power..." Penguinmon awed..... then, he glowed....  
  
*I'm... I'm a Tamer.... to Penguinmon.... He's my partner....*  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Penguinmon transformed into a sea serpent.  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to....... SEADRAMON!!!!!"  
  
  
Seadramon came out of the water with Mokuba on his head.  
  
"Mokuba!" Tea yelled happily.  
  
"I don't believe this...." Lightmon awed.... "Penguinmon Digivolved!"  
  
"Into what?!" Tristan asked.  
  
"Seadramon. Champion level. Data type. Sea Animal Digimon. He his the Champion form of either  
Betamon or Penguinmon. His attacks are Ice Blast and Ice Winder." Henry said, using his D-Power  
to scan Seadramon.  
  
"Seadramon......" Mokuba said. "Thank you....."  
  
"No problem, Mokuba." Seadramon said. "When I first met ya, I felt we had a strong bond. You  
are my partner, my Tamer.... Thank YOU, Mokuba."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Kazu yelled. "Mokuba is Penguinmon/Seadramon's Tamer?!"  
  
Zudomon smiled. "Good work, you two."  
  
Rapidmon slowly got out of the water and noticed that MarineDevimon, WaruSeadramon and Drenholmon  
were watching Seadramon. "Nows my chance!" He leapt into the air and formed a triangle, firing  
it towards the 3 Ultimates. "Tri-Beam!"  
  
WaruSeadramon turned around and gasped. "Oh no! Stop him!"  
  
"Too late!" Drenholmon said.  
  
"Next time, finish them off!" MarineDevimon said.  
  
"There will be no next time!" Rapidmon said as his powerful attack hitted the 3 evil Ultimates.  
"Say bye bye."  
  
A huge flash and WaruSeadramon, MarineDevimon and Drenholmon were gone, forever as their data  
roamed through the air and vanished...  
  
"YEAH!" Joey and Kazu yelled.  
  
"He did it!" Tea said.  
  
"And we got a new Tamer in out team." Ryo said, smiling.  
  
The red Imperial Seal came out of the pool and floated in front of Mokuba.   
  
"There..." Zudomon said, pointing to the seal. "The piece of the Imperial Seal I am guarding."  
  
The Imperial Seal transported itself into Mokuba's D-Power. "We got one of the Imperial Seal!"  
  
"*Phew*" Tristan said. "One down, 4 to go."  
  
Bakura turned to Lightmon. "Now what?"  
  
"We make our leave. We pick up Calumon and join right back with Guardromon and Red Eyes."   
Lightmon said. "Thank you, Zudomon."  
  
"Thank YOU." Zudomon said. "And good luck by stopping WarDevidramon. Take care of yourself,  
my dear Seadramon."  
  
"No problem, Zudomon." Seadramon said, smiling. "Mokuba will make sure of that."  
  
"Thats right." Mokuba said....  
  
  
It was later and the group have joined back with Guardromon and Red Eyes Black Dragon before  
continuing their journey.  
  
Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Bakura, Tea, Tristan,  
Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Lightmon and Calumon walked through a beautiful forest to collect  
the next Imperial Seal....  
  
*(Henry) Not only we got our first piece of the Imperial Seal, but we also got another Tamer  
in our team. Mokuba and Penguinmon. I got the feeling we'll get more than one new Tamer. For now,  
our journey continues..........*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Bakura's next! What's his Digimon gonna be? Wait and see! 


	13. Imperial Seal Quest 2 Don't Bug Me, Koku...

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
IMPERIAL SEAL QUEST 2; DON'T BUG ME, KOKUWAMON.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
The Forest of Bugs is home to bug Digimon of any level. It is also the place where the second  
piece of the Imperial Seal is hidden. Apart from small fights, this place is peaceful and quiet.  
Until........  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
After receiving the first piece of the Imperial Seal and Mokuba Kaiba has Penguinmon as his   
partner, Lightmon led Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Joey, Red Eyes  
Black Dragon, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Calumon, Mokuba and Penguinmon to the Forest of Bugs to   
collect the 2nd Imperial Seal piece to stop WarDevidramon and Neo to stop entering the Real  
World. Their journey continues until Joey screamed....  
  
"Joey..." Tea sighed. "What is wrong with you NOW?"  
  
Joey was running around with a red ladybug-like Digimon on top of his head. "Get this thing off  
me! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Henry scanned the small red ladybug-like Digimon with his D-Power. "Tentomon. Rookie level.  
Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon. He is a caring Digimon and will protect anyone with his Super   
Shocker and Talon Attack."  
  
Joey quickly stopped and looked up at Tentomon. "Why did you jumped off that branch and landed  
on my head?"  
  
"My way to say 'hello'." Tentomon replied.  
  
"Next time, saying 'hello' like a normal Digimon." Terriermon said.  
  
Tentomon's back opened and a pair of wings came out and flew off Joey's head. "Sorry about that.  
We never get many visitors here."  
  
Ryo chuckled. "Not if you keep landing on people's head."  
  
Tentomon landed in front of Ryo. "Hey! I said I was sorry."  
  
Tea smirked at Joey. "You know, Joey. You always freak out. First it was Penguinmon, now its  
Tentomon. Whats next?"  
  
Joey had a wide grin on his face and pointed behind Tea. "Why not turn around?"  
  
"Huh?" Tea asked, confused. She turned around to face a yellow bug, hanging on a thread.  
  
"Hi." The yellow bug said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea screamed  
and then, ran and hid behind Guardromon. "GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAY GET IT AWAY!!!!"  
  
Joey and Tristan were laughing on the floor. "Look whos brave?!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan said, laughing so loud.  
  
Tea was steamed. "Shut up!"  
  
Kazu scanned the yellow bug. "Kunemon. Rookie level. Virus type. Larva Digimon. Their attacks are  
called Electric Thread and Poison Winder."  
  
A small green bug came out with a silver stag-beetle robot, who looked shy to Bakura.  
  
"What is all the noise about?" The green bug asked.  
  
"Wormmon. Rookie level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. This little guy are kind and they will  
protect anyone with their Sticky Net and Silk Thread. They are best friends with Veemon."  
Said Ryo, scanning the small green bug.  
  
Bakura kneeled beside the small silver stag-beetle robot. "Hello there. What is your name?"  
  
"Erm.... Erm...." The silver robot stammered.  
  
"Hes shy." Tentomon said. "That is why he hasn't got many friends."  
  
"Thats too bad." Said Bakura, sadly.  
  
Kazu was scanning the small silver stag-beetle robot Digimon. "Kokuwamon. Rookie level. Data  
type. Machine Digimon. His Digivolutions are bug types. His attacks are Mini Scissors Claws and   
Mini Electro Shocker."  
  
Bakura patted Kokuwamon on the back, carefully. "Hello, Kokuwamon. My name is Bakura."  
  
"H-Hi, Bakura." The Rookie Digimon said.  
  
Wormmon hopped over to Mokuba and Penguinmon. "What are you doing in our home?"  
  
Lightmon stepped up. "Take us to your leader. We'll explain EVERYTHING to him, please?"  
  
"Well...." Wormmon said. "Okay, follow us."  
  
Calumon hopped onto Mokuba's head. "What kind of Digimon would be the leader of this forest?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Must be an Ultimate."  
  
Penguinmon nodded. "Thats right. Remember Zudomon?"  
  
Red Eyes roared. "Come on, you lot! Let's go!"   
  
  
The group arrived at a huge clearing in the forest. Some Digmons, Kabuterimons, Stingmons,   
Flybeemons and HoneyBeemons.  
  
Whilst Tea tried not to scream, Ryo was already scanning the bug Digimon. "Let's see here..."  
  
Digmon. Armour level. Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon. Armadilliomon's Armour form with the   
Digi-egg of Knowledge. His special attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking.  
  
Kabuterimon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon. The Digivolved form of Tentomon.  
His special attacks are Electro-Shocker and Beetle Horn Attack.  
  
Stingmon, Champion level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. Digivolved form of Wormmon. His special  
attacks are Spiking Strike, Moon Shooter and Evil Antenna.  
  
Flybeemon. Armour level. Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon. Hawkmon's Armour form with the Digi-egg  
of Knowledge. Special attacks, Lightning Sting and Poison Stinger.  
  
HoneyBeemon. Armour level. Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon. Veemon's Armour form with the   
Digi-egg of Knowledge. His attacks are called Venom Powder and Honey Sting."  
  
...I can guess what their leader is going to be." Ryo said.  
  
"Who could that be then?" Tristan asked.  
  
A giant red beetle landed at the end with a couple of Kabuterimons beside him. "That!" Ryo said.  
  
"Oh..... my..... god...." Tea gasped as her face turned white at the giant red bug.  
  
Mokuba used his D-Power. "MegaKabuterimon. Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Insectoid Digimon.   
The Digivolved form of Kabuterimon. Special attacks, Horn Buster and Electro Shocker."  
  
Penguinmon gulped. "Now I know how Tea feels."  
  
Bakura picked up Kokuwamon and whispered. "Your leader is big and strong."  
  
"Yeah..." Kokuwamon said, sadly. "But, I'm small and weak."  
  
"No. You ARE small but, your not weak." Bakura said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kokuwamon asked.  
  
"I thought I was weak as well." Bakura said. "Until I had an object known as the Millenium Ring  
that contains a spirit of a tomb raider. That tomb raider became my dark half and I learned how  
to be a bit stronger."  
  
Kokuwamon looked at Bakura's chest. "Where is this 'Millenium Ring' you speak of?"  
  
"I left it back at my home, the Real World." Bakura said. "My Yami doesn't care for my friends.  
He cares for me because of my body. He needs a body to 'stand out'."  
  
"Hes a comedian?" Kokuwamon giggled.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Not exactly."  
  
Lightmon stepped forward to the gigantic MegaKabuterimon. "Are you the leader of this Digimon  
colony, MegaKabuterimon?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." MegaKabuterimon said. "Now, what are you doing in my forest?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Guardromon said. "We are on a mission from the Digimon Sovereigns,   
collecting the pieces of the Imperial Seal to summon Imperialdramon to lock an evil Digimon   
called WarDevidramon and saving the Real World."  
  
"Friend or foe?" A HoneyBeemon asked, causing some laughter from the other HoneyBeemons.  
  
Kazu groaned. "Ah, shut up..."  
  
MegaKabuterimon laughed. "I have heard of WarDevidramon. I understand why you are here. With  
these pieces of the Imperial Seal, the mighty Imperialdramon will help you fight against this  
monster. I will lead you to the piece I am guarding."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Perfect! Lets pick up the piece and get outta here!"  
  
"Aw..." Penguinmon moaned. "I was hopin' there was gonna be some action here."  
  
"Me too." Calumon said.  
  
"Momentai." Terriermon said. "There will be plenty of action when we kick WarDevidramon's butt!"  
  
"Come on." Henry said, following MegaKabuterimon. "Let's pick up this piece. Let's go."  
  
Bakura placed Kokuwamon down and started to walk away. "Goodbye, Kokuwamon."  
  
Kokuwamon quickly ran beside Bakura. "Excuse me, Bakura. Can I join you?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Of course."  
  
  
  
They followed MegaKabuterimon into a giant cave where a seal was hanging from the rooftop.  
  
"There!" MegaKabuterimon shouted. "There it is."  
  
Joey turned to Red Eyes. "All right, buddy. Go and get our second prize!"  
  
"Of course." Red Eyes smiled as he started to fly.  
  
"STOP!" A voice was heard.  
  
"All right!" Joey said. "Who is the big mouth who said that?"  
  
His answer came as a group of black spiders, some wasp/bee creatures and a roach-like monster  
came out the shadows.  
  
MegaKabuterimon gasped. "You... You returned?"  
  
Tea looked at the giant Ultimate. "You know them?"  
  
"Sadly, yes..." MegaKabuterimon said. "I banished them for siding with WarDevidramon."  
  
"And we came back to do what he wants us to do! To stop you from getting the seal!" Said a   
bee/wasp creature.  
  
A big red spider came out from behind them. "And we are going to make sure we are sucessful."  
  
Kazu scanned the Digimon with his D-Power. "Let's see who these creepos are..."  
  
The black spider is called Dokugumon. Champion level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. His attacks  
are Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb.  
  
The wasp/bee thing is Flymon. Champion level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. His special attacks  
are Brown Stinger and Poison Powder.  
  
Those roachs are called Roachmon. Champion level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. Their attacks  
are rubbish because they throw rubbish, known as Garbage Dump and Yard Sale Bombs.  
  
That red spider is Arukenimon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. Her special attacks  
are called Spider Thread and Acid Mist.  
  
... This is going to be tough." Kazu said.  
  
Ryo turns to Henry. "You guys take care of the Champions, I'll face Arukenimon."  
  
"All right!" Henry said. "Let's go!"  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to......... GARGOMON!!!"  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to......... SEADRAMON!!!"  
  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to....... CYBERDRAMON!!!"  
  
  
Gargomon, Seadramon, Red Eyes and Guardromon attacked the Dokugumon, Flymon and Roachmon while  
Cyberdramon went head-to-head with Arukenimon.  
  
Seadramon raised his head and opened his mouth. "Ice Blast!" His attack destroyed a Flymon.  
  
"All right, Seadramon!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Gargomon fired his guns at a Dokugumon, deleting him. "Gargo Lasers!"   
  
"Go for it, Gargomon!" Henry shouted.  
  
"Guardian Barrage." Guardromon shouted, as he fired a couple of missles from his arms, deleting  
a couple of Roachmon in progress.  
  
"Yeah!" Kazu shouted. "Guardromon, your the mon!"  
  
"Molten Fireball!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon yelled as his attack deleted a few Flymon.  
  
"Red Eyes!" Joey yelled. "Take 'em out!"  
  
Lightmon's horn glowed and fired an arrow to a Dokugumon. "Arrow of Light!" He turns to   
MegaKabuterimon, whom swatted a couple of Roachmon away with ease. "Get the piece!"  
  
"Right!" MegaKabuterimon shouted and flew towards the Imperial Seal that was hanging on the  
rooftop. "Almost there..."  
  
"I think not..." Arukenimon said, ducking a punch from Cyberdramon. She opened her mouth and  
fired a green slime to MegaKabuterimon. "Acid Mist!"  
  
"ARGH!" MegaKabuterimon yelled as Arukenimon's attack knocked him to the ground. "It stings..."  
  
Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Kokuwamon ran over to the Ultimate Digimon's side.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tea asked.  
  
"I... I'll be all right." MegaKabuterimon said, groaning. "Kokuwamon.... Get the piece."  
  
"Why me?!" Kokuwamon said. "I'm not strong enough."  
  
"You are too!" Bakura said. "The outside doesn't count but, the inside does! You must believe   
in yourself if you want to be stronger."  
  
"Ba... Bakura..." Kokuwamon said. "Thank you..."  
  
The Imperial Seal started to glow. It glew a bright green and a small object was formed in  
Bakura's hand. When the object was formed, it was a D-Power that is coloured in green.  
  
"A... A D-Power..." Bakura gasped...  
  
"That means... you are my Tamer." Kokuwamon said, before he glew.  
  
Bakura smiled. *You and I working together, we'll be stronger than ever. Go for it, my friend."  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Kokuwamon transformed into a big red beetle with pincers.  
  
"Kokuwamon Digivolve to....... KUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
  
"Whoa!!!!!!!" Kazu yelled as he saw Kuwagamon flying to the Imperial Seal with Bakura on his  
back. "We have got ourselves another new Tamer!!!"  
  
Ryo scanned the new Digimon. "Kuwagamon. Champion level. Virus type. Insectiod Digimon.   
Digivolved form of Kokuwamon. His special attacks are Scissor Claw and Power Guillotine."  
  
"How are you feeling, Kuwagamon?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I feel stronger!" Kuwagamon said. "All thanks to you, my friend."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Good. Let's get the seal!" He held his D-Power up and a light was beamed from  
the screen, sucking the piece into it. "We got it!"  
  
"All right!!!!!!" Joey shouted. "We've got two!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arukenimon yelled.  
  
"Yes..." Cyberdramon sneered. "And now, say goodbye. Destelation Claw!!!!"  
  
Arukenimon screamed as she was deleted. "Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The remaining Roachmon, Flymon and Dokugumon huddled up and all gulped.  
  
"Now what?" A Flymon asked.  
  
"Why not ask your 'old leader', bugsy?" Gargomon said, pointing to the recovered MegaKabuterimon,  
whom was charing his horn.  
  
"Uh oh..." A Roachmon gulped.   
  
"So... long...." A Dokugumon said.  
  
"HORN BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!" MegaKabuterimon yelled, destroying the Roachmon, Flymon and Dokugumon.  
  
"The fight is over." Tea smiled.  
  
"And a new Tamer has stepped up." Tristan said.   
  
"Hooray!" Calumon yelled. "Happy days are here again! Yay!!!"  
  
Mokuba looked at Seadramon. "Hyperactive, isn't he?"  
  
Seadramon smirked. "I'll say."  
  
Bakura patted Kuwagamon's head. "Good job, friend."  
  
"Can not be done without ya." Kuwagamon said. *Thank you, Bakura. For believing in me.*  
  
  
Lightmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo, Monodramon, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon,  
Mokuba, Penguinmon, Bakura, Kokuwamon, Tristan, Tea and Calumon looked at MegaKabuterimon and  
his fellow insect Digimon.  
  
"I wish you all the best of luck, my friends." MegaKabuterimon said.  
  
Lightmon bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"And Kokuwamon." Tentomon said. "Be strong, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kokuwamon said.  
  
"Well, we must be off! With 3 pieces of the Imperial Seal remaining, we must collect them all!"  
Terriermon said. "Lets go! CHARGE!"  
  
"Momentai." Monodramon shouted. "MOMENTAI!!!"  
  
"Oh, momentai yourself!" Penguinmon shouted, causing a few laughs from Mokuba, Henry and Ryo.  
  
"Let's go." Tea smiled. "To another adventure."  
  
  
"Mokuba and Penguinmon. Bakura and Kokuwamon. Hmm.... Tea and Tristan will soon get Digimon of  
their own if this keeps up. No matter, as soon as Neo unleashs his most powerful Digimon EVER!  
We'll be unstoppable!" WarDevidramon roared. "MetalTyrannomon! DO NOT FAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Tea is next. Where is the 3rd Imperial Seal piece hidden? What is Tea's partner going to be?   
Why is WarDevidramon calling MetalTyrannomon for? Find out in the next chapter! 


	14. Imperial Seal Quest 3 Chill Out, SnowAgu...

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
IMPERIAL SEAL QUEST 3; CHILL OUT, SNOWAGUMON.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
"Oh man...." Moaned Joey. "Trust the third seal in Jurassic Park, Digimon style."  
  
After collecting two pieces of the Imperial Seal, Lightmon led his group where the 3rd Imperial  
Seal piece is hidden. This place is called the Dino Valley, home to Digimon that look like  
dinosaurs. Vaccine and Data only. Turns out that Virus Dinosaur Digimon are dangerous.   
  
Yet, Joey is still moaning even though Penguinmon, Mokuba's partner, and Kokuwamon, Bakura's  
partner, says that all the Dinosaur Digimon are Vaccine and Data types. Also, they are friendly.  
Joey did calm down after hearing that until Monodramon said that was a rumour. You can guess  
what happens next, Joey freaked out.  
  
"Yeah, Joey. I know what you mean." Tristan said, before mumbling. "About 15 times right now."  
  
"Wazzat, man?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tristan said. "Nothing."  
  
Henry stopped and turned to Lightmon. "I think we should get some rest. We have been walking for  
who knows how long."  
  
Lightmon nodded. "Your right. We will eat something as well."  
  
Calumon tipped over a cup. "We're out of water..."  
  
Tea smiled and brought out a flask. "I'll go and get us some water."  
  
"Theres a river nearby." Lightmon said. "I've been here before and I'm good friends with their  
leader. Though, its been a long time."  
  
Ryo handed Tea a bread. "In case you get hungry."  
  
"Thank you." Tea said, before walking off.  
  
  
Tea walked over to a beautiful river. She placed the bread in her bag, leaving it to poke out of  
it before bending down to fill the flask up.  
  
*Bakura and Mokuba sure amazed me.* Tea thought. *I never expect them to become Tamers, though I  
shouldn't doubt them.* She smiled. *Their hearts and kindness helped them gain friendship with  
Penguinmon and Kokuwamon. Wish I was a Tamer.*  
  
Tea took the filled up flask and screwed the top up. She slowly placed the flask onto the grass  
as something caught through the corner of her eye. A white claw was reaching for her bread in her  
bag. It was reaching for her bread very slowly. Tea took a moment to wait for the perfect moment  
before she quickly grabbed the claw. "Got ya!!!!"  
  
What she grabbed was a small white dinosaur. The white dinosaur was scared. "I'm... I'm sorry  
for what I was about to do! I was hungry!"  
  
Tea glared at him. "That gives you no reason to steal!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The white dinosaur said. "I'm scared....."  
  
"Huh?" Tea said, confused.  
  
"Hey, Tea!" Came a voice.  
  
"Kazu?" Tea asked as she turned around to face Kazu and Guardromon.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Guardromon asked.  
  
Tea got up and lifted the small white dinosaur up to show Kazu and Guardromon. "Kazu, tell me  
what Digimon this is!"  
  
"Why?" Kazu asked.  
  
"He was trying to steal my bread and the only reason he says that because he is scared! Tea said,  
almost yelling. "What is he known as?!"  
  
"Please stop yelling." Said the white dinosaur. "Your hurting my ears."  
  
"He looks like Tai's Agumon from the TV show." Kazu said. "Except, Tai's Agumon is orange. This  
one is white."  
  
Guardromon looked at the Agumon-like Digimon, which scared him. "What is his name, Kazu?"  
  
Kazu looked at his D-Power and scanned the white Agumon-like Digimon. "Hmm. He is known as   
SnowAgumon. Rookie level. Vaccine type. Reptile Digimon. Even though his attacks are called  
Little Blizzard, Ice Chomp and Winter Blast, he is very shy. It will take a lot of guts for him  
to do something very brave."  
  
"Like taking Tea's bread?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"Yep. Like that." Kazu said.  
  
Tea looked at SnowAgumon and sighed. "Why don't you hunt for food?"  
  
"Because.... Because..." SnowAgumon stammered. "I don't know HOW to hunt...."  
  
"Good enough reason." Guardromon said.  
  
Kazu walked up to Tea. "I think this little guy can help us.  
  
"How do you mean?" Tea asked.  
  
"SnowAgumon, by any chance you are from the Dinosaur Village?" Kazu asked.  
  
SnowAgumon gasped. "Ye... Yes, I am."  
  
"Kazu!" Tea gasped. "How did you know....?"  
  
"Greymon is a Champion Digimon thats a Dinosaur type. His Rookie form is Agumon." Kazu said.  
  
"You know my brother, Agumon?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
"Okay...." Tea sighed, putting SnowAgumon onto the ground. "So, Agumon and SnowAgumon can   
Digivolve to a Dinosaur Digimon, huh?"   
  
"Yep!" Kazu said. "And if I'm not mistaken, then he'll take us to the Dinosaur Village!"  
  
"If your wrong, you are very much mistaken." Guardromon said.  
  
Kazu's face fell. "Gee, thanks a lot, Guardromon." He said, sarcasticly.  
  
Tea glared at SnowAgumon. "If you want to redeem yourself after trying to steal my bread, you'll  
take us to the Dinosaur Village!"  
  
"Yes...." SnowAgumon said, shaking. "I will...."  
  
"Good. Now, let's get the others. Pronto." Tea said.  
  
  
After getting Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tristan, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Bakura, Kokuwamon,   
Calum, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon and Lightmon.... Tea, Kazu and Guardromon followed  
SnowAgumon into the village where a lot of Dinosaur Digimon were waiting.  
  
"Man..." Tristan said. "If Rex Raptor was here, he'll be having the time of his life."  
  
"Yeah, since his Duel Monster Deck is made out of Dinosaurs." Joey said.  
  
Ryo looked at his D-Power as they passed the Dinosaur Digimon. "Let's see here....  
  
Tyrannomon. Champion level. Data type. Dinosaur Digimon. Attacks, Blaze Blast and Scratch.  
  
Triceramon. Ultimate level. Data type. Dinosaur Digimon. Attacks,Tri-Horn Attack and Mega Dash.  
  
Agumon. Rookie level. Vaccine type. Reptile Digimon. He is the Digimon partner of the   
Digidestined of Courage, Taifrom the Digimon Adventure series. Special attacks are Pepper Breath  
and Claw Attack.  
  
Ankylomon. Champion level. Dinosaur Digimon. Vaccine type. The Digivolved form of Aramdilliomon.  
Special attacks, Tail Hammer and Megaton Press.  
  
Allomon. Armour level. Data type. Dinosaur Digimon. Tyrannomon's rival. Armour Digivolved form of  
Hawkmon with the Digi-egg of Courage. Special attacks are known as Dino Burst and Dynamite Head.  
  
Greymon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Dinosaur Digimon. Digivolved form of Agumon. His special  
attacks are Nova Blast and Great Horns Attack.  
  
.... Greymon, huh?" Ryo thought to himself as he looked at some of the Greymons around him. "Neo  
use to have one till he became BlackMetalGreymon..."  
  
Lightmon bended beside SnowAgumon. "Where is your leader? Is he still here?"  
  
"You've been here before?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
"Yep." Lightmon nodded.  
  
"Then, yes... he's still here." SnowAgumon said.  
  
Tea walked beside SnowAgumon. "Whos here? Who is your leader?"  
  
Their answers came as a giant black dinosaur with red marks on his body and a red cross on his  
chest came out of the cave.  
  
"I see him! I see him!" Calumon shouted.  
  
"We see him too, little one." Red Eyes said.  
  
Bakura used his Digivice to scan the new Digimon. "This is MasterTyrannomon. Ultimate level.  
Vaccine type. Dinosaur Digimon. Digivolved form of Tyrannomon. His attacks are called the Master  
Fire, Zen Recovery and Master Claw."  
  
MasterTyrannomon looked down and gasped as he saw Lightmon. "Divinemon?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Lightmon asked.  
  
"I can remember you ANYWHERE, old friend!" MasterTyrannomon said.  
  
"Lightmon, what did you do here?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Moments before Zhuqiaomon sended each of his Devas to the Real World, I was here on a mission  
from Azulongmon to rescue some Agumon that were captured by a Ninjamon." Lightmon explained.  
  
"With my help, we were able to destroy Ninjamon and save the Agumon." MasterTyrannomon said.   
  
"Short story, but sounds amazing." Joey said.  
  
MasterTyrannomon roared with happiness. "Please stay here tonight! We are going to have a party!"  
  
Ryo smirked. "With lots of food, I guess."  
  
MasterTyrannomon nodded. "Thats right!"  
  
Henry sweatdropped as he saw Terriermon, Monodramon, Penguinmon, Kazu, Joey and Tristan drooling.  
"FOOD?!" They shouted. "ALL RIGHT!!!!"  
  
Calumon laughed. "Hooray! Hooray!"  
  
  
Night came and there was a huge food fest down below. The humans and Digimon were around a big  
fire in the middle of the village. Joey, Tristan, Kazu, Terriermon, Penguinmon and Monodramon  
were stuffing their faces with the food.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry groaned. "Don't feed yourself too much."  
  
"Same goes for you, Monodramon." Ryo said.  
  
"That's right, Penguinmon." Mokuba said. "Otherwise I'll call you Piguinmon."  
  
"Mom.. en... tai...." Terriermon said, between mouth-fulls.  
  
"What he said." Monodramon said quickly before diving into his food again.  
  
"Call me what you want!" Penguinmon said. "This is food heaven."  
  
Calumon looked at Kazu, whom stopped eating. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Kazu said, burping. "Excuse me. I think I ate too much."  
  
"A LOT!" Bakura said.  
  
"Over 19 pounds I think." Kokuwamon added.  
  
Tea sweatdropped as she watched Joey and Tristan stuffing themselves with food. "When will you  
guys EVER slow yourself down with food?!"  
  
"Maybe...." Joey thought. "Never!"  
  
"You got that right, buddy." Trsitan said, high-fiving him.  
  
Tea sighed and looked around and gasped. Someone was missing. She looked over at MasterTyrannomon  
with worried eyes. "Excuse me, MasterTyrannomon? There is someone missing here."  
  
"I know." MasterTyrannomon said, sadly. "SnowAgumon isn't with us tonight."  
  
"You know??" Tea gasped.  
  
"I wanted SnowAgumon to be brave and make friends but..." MasterTyrannomon stopped before shaking  
his head. "There wasn't any luck for him. Hes been alone forever. Afried to do anything that is  
enjoyable.... I wish there was someway..."  
  
Lightmon smiled and looked at Tea. "Tea, why don't you go and talk to SnowAgumon?"  
  
"Why me?" Tea asked.  
  
"I dunno." Lightmon said, quietly. "But, I think you could be his friend."  
  
Tea nodded and got up, smiling. "I'll do it."  
  
MasterTyrannomon also smiled. "Thank you. I think hes at that small hill nearby."  
  
"Okay." Tea smiled as she walked away.  
  
  
SnowAgumon sat on a rock, staring into the sky, a tear coming out of his eye. *Why am I scared?  
Why? Please let me know when I am braver?!*  
  
"SnowAgumon?" A voice called out. SnowAgumon turned around to see Tea walking up to him.  
  
"Tea?" SnowAgumon said, a little scared.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tea asked as she sat beside SnowAgumon. "Listen, sorry about earlier. But, you   
must know that stealing isn't the right way to get food."  
  
"I know... I know..." SnowAgumon sighed. "I wanted to prove myself that I am braver than everyone  
thinks. When I saw that bread poking out your bag, I had to take the chance."  
  
"And you almost did it." Tea said, smiling. "ALMOST."  
  
SnowAgumon smirked. "Let's face it, I'm going to a weakling FOREVER!"  
  
"No!" Tea said, placing a hand on SnowAgumon's shoulder. "You ARE brave and strong! Just like   
when you try to steal my bread, you have to face your fears."  
  
"Do you believe that?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
"Yes..." Tea said, rubbing SnowAgumon's head. "I believe that."  
  
"Thank you, Tea..." SnowAgumon said, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"No problem." Tea said.  
  
SnowAgumon got up and started to walk away. "Come with me."  
  
"Why?" Tea asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." SnowAgumon said, still walking away.  
  
Tea got up and followed SnowAgumon. "A few minutes talk and hes starting to feel brave." She  
giggled. "I'm better than I thought."  
  
  
Back at the party, MasterTyrannomon looked at Lightmon. "So, what brings you to our village?"  
  
"We are on a mission from the Sovereigns." Lightmon said. "We are on the quest to collect the  
Imperial Seals."  
  
"The 5 pieces of the legendary Imperial Seal?!" MasterTyrannomon gasped.  
  
"The one and the same." Terriermon said, smiling.  
  
"We have found two so, do you know where we can find the 3rd one?" Bakura asked.  
  
"We need these pieces to stop a evil Digimon called WarDevidramon from entering the Real World!"  
Ryo said. "Please, help us!"  
  
MasterTyrannomon smiled and got up. "Follow me. I'll lead you to the piece of the Imperial Seal  
I am protecting."  
  
"Really?!" Mokuba asked. "Thanks!"  
  
MasterTyrannomon nodded. "No problem."  
  
An Ankylomon ran up to MasterTyrannomon, with a worried face. "MasterTyrannomon!!"  
  
"Whats wrong?!" MasterTyrannomon asked.  
  
"Big trouble! Big, big, BIG trouble!" Ankylomon said. "There are Tuskmon and DarkTyrannomon  
heading to the area where your holding the piece of the Imperial Seal, lead by a giant metal  
dinosaur!! We have to do something!"  
  
Red Eyes got up and roared. "Let's stop them!!!!"  
  
MasterTyrannomon nodded. "Follow me!"  
  
"CHARGE!" Monodramon yelled.  
  
"Oh brother..." Ryo groaned.  
  
  
SnowAgumon led Tea into a cave where a yellow object was hanging on a wall.   
  
Tea gasped. "Its a Imperial Seal!"  
  
SnowAgumon nodded. "Yes, thats right. MasterTyrannomon has been guarding this for sometime."  
  
"Really?" Tea asked then, gasped. "Of course! Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon has been guarding the  
first two pieces of the Imperial Seal! How did you know we were looking for the pieces?!"  
  
"I dunno." SnowAgumon said, confused. "Suddenly, I knew what you were thinking. Like we were  
connected or something."  
  
Tea stared at SnowAgumon before looking at the Imperial Seal. *Mokuba and Penguinmon were  
connected then, became partners. It happened to Bakura and Kokuwamon as well. Could SnowAgumon  
be my....*  
  
"Well, well, well..." Tea gasped as she and SnowAgumon turned around to face 2 black Tyrannomon  
like Digimon, 2 dinosaurs with giant horns and a giant metal Tyrannomon-like Digimon standing at  
the entrance. "Looks like we found what we are looking for!"  
  
Tea gasped. "Who... Who are YOU?!"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" The metal Digimon said.  
  
"And WE are YOUR worst nightmare!" Came a voice and out of no-where...  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to..... SEADRAMON!!!"  
  
"Kokuwamon Digivolve to...... KUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to..... RAPIDMON!!!"  
  
"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to..... CYBERDRAMON!!!"  
  
  
Cyberdramon came out of nowhere and knocked the giant metal Digimon down while Rapidmon helped  
Seadramon and Kuwagamon knock the other 4 down.  
  
"Tea!" Came Joey's voice.  
  
"Joey! In here!" Tea shouted.  
  
Outside, Henry looked at his D-Power. "What what we got here?  
  
DarkTyrannomon. Champion level. Virus type. Dinosaur Digimon. The evil version of Tyrannomon.  
Special attack; Fire Blast.  
  
Tuskmon. Champion level. Virus type. Dinosaur Digimon. Attacks, Slamming Tusk and Horn Buster.  
  
Their leader is MetalTyrannomon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Android Digimon. The Digivolved form  
of DarkTyrannomon. Special attacks are Fire Blast II and Nuclear Laser.  
  
... We are stepping up to a tough battle here!" Henry said.  
  
"And it gets better!" Rapidmon said as he killed the Tuskmon.  
  
"Hmph!" MetalTyrannomon said, as he threw Cyberdramon off him. "Should have brought more with me!  
Oh, well. Fire Blast II!"  
  
MetalTyrannomon's attack struck MasterTyrannomon into his chest. "Ah! Hes strong! But, I'm strong  
as well! Master Fire!"  
  
MetalTyrannomon and MasterTyrannomon battle it out while Rapidmon, Kuwagamon and Seadramon dealt  
with the 2 DarkTyrannomons and the Tuskmon. Cyberdramon changed back into Monodramon after being  
tossed off by MetalTyrannomon.  
  
"That hurts..." Monodramon mumbled.  
  
"Red Eyes! Attack!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Can't!" Red Eyes said. "I'm too big to fit in!"  
  
"What about Guardromon?!" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yes! What about me!?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"We need him to protect US!" Henry said.  
  
"Oh..." Kazu and Guardromon said, together.  
  
"Tea! SnowAgumon! Get out of there!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"You heard him!" Tea said. "Let's go!"  
  
SnowAgumon was silent until he said... "I'm not going. I'm gonna stand up to my fears! I have to  
protect the Imperial Seal. MetalTyrannomon must be a servant to WarDevidramon so, I must make   
sure this piece doesn't go anywhere."  
  
Tea kneeled beside SnowAgumon. "See? You are getting braver already."  
  
SnowAgumon smiled. "Thank you, Tea."  
  
The yellow Imperial Seal started to glow and formed a D-Power in Tea's hand, a beautiful yellow  
colour, if I may add. SnowAgumon started to glow.  
  
*I knew it!* Thought Tea. *SnowAgumon IS my partner! I'm a Tamer!*  
  
SnowAgumon smiled as energy went through his body. *I feel stronger, braver. Like I could do   
anything with Tea at my side!*  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
SnowAgumon transformed into a blue dragon thats cross between Greymon and ExVeemon.  
  
"SnowAgumon Digivolve to....... VEEDRAMON!!!"  
  
  
Veedramon leapt up and slammed his fist hard on MetalTyrannomon's head.  
  
"ARGH!" Roared MetalTyrannomon. "What in the world...?"  
  
"Tea is a Tamer now!" Bakura said. "SnowAgumon is her partner! What did SnowAgumon become?!"  
  
Mokuba looked at his D-Power. "Veedramon. Champion level. Vaccine type. Mythical Animal Digimon.  
Digivolved form of SnowAgumon. Special attack, Vee Breath Arrow."  
  
MetalTyrannomon glared at Veedramon. "Who are you?!"   
  
"Your worst nightmare." Veedramon said as he fired a V-shape blast to MetalTyrannomon's chest.  
"Say goodbye! Vee Breath Arrow!!!"  
  
Veedramon's attack went through MetalTyrannomon's chest, killing him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yelled MetalTyrannomon as he became data.  
  
"So long, metal!" Tea said and held her D-Power to the yellow Imperial Seal, sucking it in. "The  
3rd piece has been collected!"  
  
"Good job, you guys!" Lightmon said. "Now, it's my turn now!" With that, Lightmon started to  
glow brightly.  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Lightmon changed from a blue dragon into a humanoid knight dragon with a sword and a shield.  
  
"Lightmon Digivolve to..... HERODRAMON!!!"  
  
  
Herodramon stood, pointing his sword at the 2 DarkTyrannomon and the Tuskmon. "Say goodnight!"  
  
Tea looked at her D-Power. "Herodramon. Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Holy Dragon Digimon. The  
Digivolved form of Lightmon. His attacks are in his sword and shield containing the Time Dragon   
Slash and Star Laser. Wow..."  
  
"Time to face your doom!" Herodramon said as he ran towards the 3 Champion Digimon.  
  
"Oh great..." One DarkTyrannomon said.  
  
"We are finished....." The other DarkTyrannomon said.  
  
"And we just begun...." The Tuskmon said.  
  
"Time Dragon SLASH!!!!!" Herodramon shouted as he swung his sword, causing a burst of data from  
the 3 Champions.  
  
Kazu blinked. "That was quick."  
  
"Quick and easy." Seadramon said.  
  
"Thats right!" Rapidmon said.  
  
"You two didn't do anything." Kuwagamon said. "Veedramon and Herodramon are the winners."  
  
"Thats right!" Veedramon said.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Herodramon said.   
  
MasterTyrannomon smiled. "Good work, you two. Good work."  
  
Tea held her D-Power beside Veedramon. "Wait until Yugi hears about this!"  
  
"Yeah!" Veedramon said. "Whos Yugi?"  
  
  
"Another one lost to them?!" WarDevidramon roared. "And they got a 3rd Imperial Seal?!"  
  
"Ye... Yes.." Datamon stammered. "Also, another Tamer."  
  
WarDevidramon roared with rage. "I'm sending Neo and a Mega Digimon to destroy them and the  
Imperial Seals BEFORE its too late! Now, research on that Digimon Neo brought earlier or you  
will DIE!"  
  
With that, WarDevidramon walked out. Datamon sighed.  
  
"Time is not only running out on him, but also on me and DemiDevimon." Datamon said. "We are  
gonna die...."  
  
  
MasterTyrannomon waved as he saw Herodramon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu,   
Guardromon, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Bakura, Kokuwamon, Tea, SnowAgumon, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon,  
Tristan and Calumon walking through the forest.  
  
"So long, everyone! Good luck on your journey!" MasterTyrannomon shouted as he sighed. *Thanks to  
you, Tea. SnowAgumon is stronger than ever. All of you will win, with the power of friendship.  
Good luck, my friends....*  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
And now, Tristan's turn. As a special request by an author who likes this story so much. Also,  
thank you for reviewing. I'm up to 52 and I never get THIS far! Thank you all! 


	15. Imperial Seal Quest 4 The Heart of Inumo...

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

IMPERIAL SEAL QUEST 4; THE HEART OF INUMON.

By Ninetalesuk

A/N: Inumon and his Digivolved forms are owned by Youkai Youko and Liv. They are cousins.

DIGITAL WORLD.

Man. Thought Tristan, as he followed Herodramon's group to a mountain. Wish I was a Tamer.

After collecting the 3rd piece and Tea getting her very own Digimon, SnowAgumon, the group headed  
to their next location where the 4th piece of the Imperial Seal is hidden. Upon Howling Mountain.

"Why is it called Howling Mountain?" Ask Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Herodramon looked up. "Howling Mountain is home to Digimon that resembles canines."

"Canines?" Ask Kazu.

"Yes. They look like dogs or wolves." Herodramon finished.

SnowAgumon gulped. "Who is their leader?"

"Dunno." Herodramon said. "Haven't heard them for a while."

"I wonder what is up." Henry said.

"Maybe THEY have a reason." Joey said as he climbed up a rock. "After all, we ARE going to their  
homeplace. Whats the worst that could happen?"

Mokuba and Penguinmon tried to catch up as Penguinmon was slow on walking AND running. He IS  
a penguin, you know.

"Hurry up, Penguinmon!" Mokuba shouted. "Your suppose to run!"

"Kid." Penguinmon said, smirking. "With my feet as flippers, this IS running!"

Mokuba laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Penguinmon smiled as he caught up with his Tamer. Mokuba and Penguinmon shared a laugh until...

"Hold it right there!"

They both gasped as a Digimon cross between Renamon and Dobermon landed in front of them.

"Your not going anywhere." The dog Digimon said, sneering.

Tristan spotted what has happened to Mokuba and ran over to the dog Digimon. "Hey, you creep!"

The dog Digimon turned around to face Tristan. "Your talking to me?"

"Yeah!" Tristan said. "I'm talking to you!

Ryo and Monodramon joined up with Mokuba and Penguinmon. "Whos that guy?" Mokuba asked.

Ryo looked into his D-Power and the data came out. "His name is Inumon. Rookie level. Virus type.  
Hell Hound Digimon. Special attacks are Hell Arrows and Deadly Claw."

"So, Inumon is your name huh?" Tristan said.

"That is correct, human!" Inumon said, sneering. "Now, leave this place! It belongs to me!"

Tristan raised his fist. "What is your problem, buddy?"

"Nothing." Inumon said, snickering. "I just don't want to waste my time with a weakling like you.  
Now, leave."

"Weakling?" Tristan shouted. "Why I out..."

"Inumon!" Yelled a voice. "STOP!"

Inumon sighed as a small yellow dog appeared beside him.

"Aww...!" Tea screamed, stars in her eyes. "Hes cute!"

SnowAgumon sweatdropped. "Ooooooookay."

Guardromon looked at the yellow dog. "Whos that puppy, Kazu?"

Kazu looked at his D-Power and the data came out. "Labramon. Rookie level. Vaccine type. Animal  
Digimon. His attacks are Retrieving and Cure Liquor."

Herodramon looked at Inumon and Labramon. "Hmm. They must be from Howling Mountain."

Henry nodded. "Thats right! Maybe they can help us find the 4th piece of the Imperial Seal!"

"Labramon would but Inumon? I don't think so!" Terriermon said.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right." Henry sighed.

"I will pretend NOT to hear THAT!" Terriermon said, pouting.

Labramon looked at Mokuba and Penguinmon. "Excuse for my friend here. He has trouble saying  
'hello' to new people."

"If thats 'hello', I hate to see what 'goodbye' is." Tristan said.

"Want me to show it, pal!" Inumon said, growling.

"Yeah! Prove it!" Tristan said, almost shouting.

Joey quickly got beside Tristan. "Tristan! Stop! Excuse my friend here. He has trouble saying  
'goodbye' to new people."

"Oh brother." Kokuwamon said.

"You can say that again." Bakura sighed.

"Oh brother." Kokuwamon said, causing a chuckle from Bakura.

Herodramon landed between Tristan and Inumon. "All right. Tristan, go somewhere and cool off.  
And Inumon, we are sent on a mission by the Sovereigns to collect the Imperial Seal pieces. And  
we'll need your help to find the Canine Village."

"Don't bother, it's a waste of time, really." Inumon said, growling.

"What!" Monodramon said. "How come?"

"Th... The village is destroyed..." Labramon said, causing a few gasps.

"What!" Kazu yelled. "How are we gonna get some food and sleep!"

Labramon smiled. "You can stay here tonight."

"WHAT?" Inumon gasped. "Labramon! No, they can't..."

"They have to, Inumon." Labramon said, kindly. "The Sovereign DID send them."

Inumon looked at Labramon and sighed. "Fine then." With that, he went away.

"Man..." Joey sighed. "Whats with that guy."

Tristan didn't answer.

Tea looked at SnowAgumon. "Tristan and Inumon have something in common."

"Whats that?" SnowAgumon asked.

"Those two are trying to be like tough-guys but, they do have a heart of gold." Tea said.

"Do you really think Inumon has a heart of gold?" SnowAgumon asked.

"I know so!" Tea said. "And so does Tristan."

Night has fallen in the Digital World. Nighttime Digimon came out to rummage for food, water  
and other stuff. It was suppose to be peaceful and quiet but, not tonight as Neo rode on a  
gigantic Digimon through the desert.

WarDevidramon's lackeys are so useless Neo thought. They sended MarineDevimon, Drenholmon,  
WaruSeadramon, Arukenimon, Dokugumon, Flymon, Roachmon, MetalTyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon and  
Tuskmon and yet, those trash Tamers were able to get the 3 pieces and have 3 new more trash  
Tamers. Neo shook his head. DemiDevimon and Datamon are so useless! Why does WarDevidramon  
keep those morons! Neo looked to his left and smiled. With THIS Digimon, not only I will  
destroy those trash Tamers but, I will also destory the Imperial Crests!

Neo laughed. "Their time is up, my friend. Those trash Tamers are going down!"

Thus, an evil laughter from the gigantic Digimon before their journey continued...

Herodramon and his group all started to rest after their long journey. Labramon was happy to give  
them some food while Inumon was gone for a long time. As soon as the Tamers and their Digimon  
finished their meal, Tristan got up and streched.

"I need to splash myself with some water. I feel a bit drowsy" Tristan said, walking off.

Tea nodded. "Be careful."

"Don't worry!" Tristan called back. "Careful is my middle name."

"Yeah. And 'Not' is Joey's middle name." Terriermon said.

"HEY!" Joey yelled.

"Terriermon!" Henry scowled. "What do you say to Joey?"

"Erm... Momentai, Joey?" Said Terriermon, putting a innocent face on.

Red Eyes chuckled. "Close enough, little one. Close enough."

"Little one! I'll show you whos little!" Terriermon said.

"And they say YOU are too cocky." Mokuba said to Penguinmon.

"Can't argue with you there, Mokuba." Penguinmon said.

Tristan walked over to a pond and kneeled beside it. Cupping some water in his hands before  
splashing it into his face. He gave a shake before giving a happy sigh.

"Thats better." Tristan mumbled. He got up and was about to go until he saw Inumon sitting on  
a rock, staring into the night sky. "There's Inumon... I should say sorry to him for acting like  
a jerk earlier."

Tristan walked over to Inumon, whom looked at the human and growled. "You again!"

"Listen, Inumon." Tristan said, calmly. "We've gone on the wrong track today. I didn't want to  
start a fight but, I was only confronting you because I was protecting Mokuba."

Inumon was silent before sighing. "And I'm sorry too. I'm just weary against strangers."

"Oh really?" Tristan said, sarcasticly. "My name is Tristan."

"Hello, Tristan." Said Inumon, before staring into the night sky.

"So, why is the Canine Village destroyed?" Tristan asked.

"None of your business." Inumon said, sneering. "What is YOUR reason to find the Imperial Seals?"

"We are collecting them to summon Imperialdramon to make sure that an evil Digimon doesn't enter  
the Real World known as Earth." Tristan explained, as he sat beside Inumon.

Inumon turned to face Tristan, he was intrested by this. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Tristan said. "We've got 3 pieces so far so, we need to know where the remaining  
2 are."

"Who is this Digimon your trying to make sure he doesn't enter your world?" Inumon asked, as if  
he knows the answer.

"His name is WarDevidramon." Tristan said, with a sigh.

"I knew it!" Inumon said, growling. "That monster!"

"You met him?" Tristan asked.

"Met him! Hes the one who destroyed the village where I was casted away from!" Inumon said.

"WarDevidramon destroyed the village!" Tristan asked, with a gasp. "When! And.. And what do  
you mean, 'casted away'! Please tell me, Inumon!"

Inumon started to calm down and looked at his reflection in the pond. "I was born in Canine  
Village where I was the only Virus type Digimon of the Canine clan. Yet, people accepted me.  
Including my best friend, Labramon, until one day... He came along."

"He? You mean WarDevidramon?" Tristan asked.

"No..." Inumon shook his head, sadly. "YamiGarurumon."

"YamiGarurumon?" Tristan asked. "Who is that!"

"YamiGarurumon is also known as BlackGarurumon. He came into my village and almost destroyed it.  
Afetr he was gone forever, the villagers started to distrust me except Labramon, he stood beside  
me all the time." Inumon continued.

"YamiGarurumon must be a Virus type so, the villagers know you were a Virus type and they  
couldn't trust another Virus ever again?" Tristan asked.

"Thats right." Inumon said. "Two days later, they called me to a meeting where they tell me that  
I was banished from the village for good! Labramon was my only friend after the YamiGarurumon  
attack and stood with me for a long time."

"I'm guessing after you left, WarDevidramon came and destroyed your village." Tristan asked.

"Yes... He came into my village and tore it apart! Killing everyone with his claws and absorbing  
their data while he was at it! When he left, me and Labramon were the sole survivors... The only  
memorial of that village was the Imperial Seal you are looking for." Inumon said.

"Your guarding the 4th Imperial Seal piece?" Tristan asked.

"Yes... The only thing to remember my village." Inumon said, sadly. "All because of that evil,  
vile monster, WarDevidramon!"

Tristan placed his hand on Inumon's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, we'll teach WarDevidramon  
a lesson he'll NEVER forget!"

Inumon smiled. "Thank you, Tristan."

Tristan gave Inumon the thumbs up. "Don't sweat, pal. Come on, you'll need some food."

"Well, I am hungry." Inumon said, standing up.

Tristan stood up as well. "Come on then. Let's see what Terriermon left behind."

Inumon chuckled. "Okay then."

Then, the both of them walked back to the others where they had a good sleep.

It was the next morning where everyone was fast asleep. It was peaceful until...

"SO, THERE YOU ARE!"

Everyone woke up to see a boy standing on a ledge.

"Whos that guy?" Terriermon asked.

Ryo gasped. "NEO!"

"That's Neo?" Henry asked.

"The one and only." Neo said, a smile and a sneer.

Tea got up and pointed his finger. "He's working for WarDevidramon!"

"What!" Joey yelled. "Your working for that creep?"

"Thats right." Neo said. "My last appereance had a small scar."

"Correct." Ryo said. "With Taomon defeating your SkullSatamon and you killing your own Digimon!"

"BlackMetalGreymon..." Calumon said, sadly.

"Don't remind me." Neo said, grimly. "I can't believe I lost twice! Well, I am now on a new  
mission for WarDevidramon!"

"And whats that?" Penguinmon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kokuwamon said. "He's after the Imperial Seals. When he gets them..."

"He'll destroy them!" SnowAgumon gasped. "We can't let him get the pieces!"

"Momentai." Terriermon said, as he jumped beside Monodramon. "We'll be fine. He hasn't got any  
Digimon with him."

"Think again." Herodramon said.

"Wha... What do you mean!" Labramon asked.

"He's got on hidden and he's really big." Herodramon said, growling.

"Aw, you spoiled my surprise. Oh well! Appear!" Neo yelled as a giant Digimon landed beside him.

Kazu gasped. "Oh man... It's VenomMyotismon!"

Mokuba looked at his D-Power, scared. "VenomMyotismon. Mega level. Virus type. Evil Digimon. One  
of Myotismon's Digivolved form. Special attacks, Venom Infusion and Nightmare Claw."

Terriermon looked at Henry. "We both know what he have to do!"

"Yeah!" Henry said. It's time for MegaGargomon to stand up He held his D-Power into the air.  
"Let's go, Terriermon!"

"Ready, Monodramon!" Ryo yelled.

"Ready!" Monodramon said.

Neo sneered as he hopped onto VenomMyotismon's shoulder. "Deal with these pests."

VenomMyotismon smiled. "Of course." He gave out a loud scream, where the shockwaves knocked  
Terriermon and Monodramon into a wall made of rock.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Monodramon!" Ryo yelled.

As Henry and Ryo picked up their partners, Kazu gulped and turned to Guardromon. "They are both  
out so, MegaGargomon and Justimon aren't coming."

"We're doomed." Guardromon said.

"Not exactly!" Joey said, stepping up.

"What are you doing!" Inumon yelled.

"We've got 2 Ultimates and 4 Champions on our side here. We've got to fight to the bitter end!"  
Joey said. "Ready, Red Eyes?"

"I'm ready as always." Red Eyes said.

"Your right." Tea said. "Let's do it, SnowAgumon!"

"I shall." SnowAgumon said.

Mokuba looked at Penguinmon. "Be careful."

"I will." Penguinmon said.

"Do it, Kokuwamon!" Bakura shouted.

"You can count on me!" Kokuwamon said.

Kazu held a fist into the air. "Go for it, Guardromon!"

"I'm going, Kazu." Guardromon said, stepping up.

Herodramon held his sword. "Come on, everyone! FIGHT!"

"Go! Go! GO!" Shouted Calumon.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Penguinmon Digivolve to... SEADRAMON!"

"Kokuwamon Digivolve to... KUWAGAMON!"

"SnowAgumon Digivolve to... VEEDRAMON!"

Red Eyes, Herodramon, Seadramon, Kuwagamon, Veedramon and Guardromon all lined up to face against  
Neo and his VenomMyotismon.

"Is that all?" Neo smirked. "Give it your best shot."

"Ice Winder!" Yelled Seadramon.

"Power Guillotine!" Yelled Kuwagamon.

"Vee Arrow Breath!" Yelled Veedramon.

"Molteon Fireball!" Yelled Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Guardian Barrage!" Yelled Guardromon.

"Dragon Time Slash!" Yelled Herodramon.

Six attacks struck into VenomMyotismon's chest, but the Mega Digimon didn't flinch. He simply  
raised his claws and... "Nightmare Claw!"

Herodramon held up his shield as VenomMyotismon's attack struck it. "Now, it's my turn!" The  
Ultimate dragon yelled as his shield glowed. "Star Laser!"

A star shaped laser came out of Herodramon's shield and struck into VenomMyotismon's head, which  
didn't made him flinch as well.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Neo. "That is ALL! Ha! You are worthless!"

"Nothing..." Labramon said, sadly. "It's didn't made too much damage at him."

Inumon made a fist. "Neo is the worst Tamer ever! A good Tamer is someone with a heart!"

Neo heard this. "Oh, really? Well, let's show that mutt who is a good Tamer. VenomMyotismon!"

"Of course." VenomMyotismon said, turning to Inumon. "Say goodbye! Venom Infusion!"

His attack headed towards Inumon. Oh no! I can't get out of the way in time! I'm finished

Before Inumon know it, he found himself on the floor, watching Labramon getting hit by the Venom  
Infusion. "Labramon! NO!"

"What happened!" Tristan asked.

"Labramon pushed Inumon away in time before he was hit! He didn't save himself." Tea explained,  
with a sad and shocked expression in her voice.

"Oh no!" Tristan said as he ran over to Labramon's side.

Inumon kneeled beside Labramon and picked him up gently, with tears in his eyes. "Labramon, why  
did you save me?"

"I didn't want you to die, my friend." Labramon said, with a shaky voice. "I wanted to see you  
live forever."

"Labramon..." Inumon said, almost crying. "Don't go... Your my best friend!"

"Your my best friend too, Inumon..." Labramon said before resting his head on Inumon's chest and  
closing his eyes. "Goodbye..."

Before Inumon's very eyes, Labramon burst into small data before vanishing into thin air. "No..  
No... NO! LABRAMON!"

"He's gone..." Henry said, sadly. He bowed his head with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm so  
sorry, Inumon..."

"He... He can't be... He can't be! Labramon!" Inumon yelled in pain, tears rolling down  
his cheeks.

Tristan was in shock as he saw Labramon die. "Inumon..." He turned to Neo and VenomMyotismon  
in a huge rage. "YOU MONSTER! COME AND FIGHT US LIKE A MAN!"

"All right." Neo smirked. "Kill them."

"Right!" VenomMyotismon said.

Before VenomMyotismon could attack, a giant flash and a purple object rose from the ground in  
front of Tristan and Inumon.

"WHAT?" Neo gasped. "The 4th Imperial Seal!"

The Imperial Seal glowed and formed an object in Tristan's hand. A purple D-Power.

"Inumon..." Tristan said.

Inumon smiled, wiping the tears away. "Let's do it for Labramon." With that, he started to  
glow brightly.

Yes... Let's avange him, my friend Tristan thought.

DIGIVOLUTION

Inumon transformed into a black hound that stood on four legs.

"Inumon Digivolve to... HELLINUMON!"

"HellInumon. Champion level. Virus type. Hell Hound Digimon. Digivolved form of Inumon. His  
special attacks are Black Fire and Black Thunder." Kazu said, scanning the new Champion Digimon.

"Not good enough." Joey grunted. "What can HellInumon do to save us!"

"You just watch." Tristan said. "GO FOR IT!"

"I shall!" HellInumon said, running towards VenomMyotismon.

Neo laughed. "You think Hell-something can save you now! Think again!"

"This is for Labramon!" HellInumon said. "Black Thunder!"

A black lightning bolt struck the ground in front of VenomMyotismon, creating a huge crack.

"What was the point in THAT!" Seadramon asked.

"Neo and VenomMyotismon are near a cliff." Veedramon explained.

Neo gasped and turned around. Veedramon was right, he WAS on a cliff! HellInumon was just  
weakening the cliff so VenomMyotismon's weight could make himself and Neo fall!

"VenomMyotismon!" Neo yelled. "Jump!"

"Too late!" VenomMyotismon yelled as the cliff gave in as he and Neo fell.

"They are falling!" Tea gasped.

Ryo ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, watching VenomMyotismon falling with Neo  
above him. "Neo!"

"I'll get you for this!" Neo yelled. "Make my words! YOU WILL PAY!"

HellInumon walked over to Tristan. "I had no choice. I'm sorry, Tristan."

Tristan patted HellInumon's head. "I know, buddy. And I'm sorry about Labramon."

HellInumon looked over to the glowing Imperial Seal. "Take it. Add it to your collection."

"Right." Tristan said as he held his D-Power to the Imperial Seal, sucking it in. "We got it."

"Come on." Herodramon said, sadly. "Let's get off this mountain right now..."

At the bottom of the mountain, the Champion level Digimon except Guardromon changed back into  
their Rookie forms and walked through the forest.

"Inumon, are you going to be all right?" Tristan asked.

Inumon looked at Tristan and smiled. "I'll be alright, Tristan." He looked up at the sky,  
thinking he saw a cloud forming into Labramon's face, smiling at him. "I think I'll be fine."

"With one more piece left, we have to hurry!" Ryo said.

"Momentai." Terriermon said. "Neos gone."

"I don't think so. Neo was falling ABOVE VenomMyotismon and since his Mega Digimon is BIG! That  
Mega will survive and Neo will land on him, without a scratch." Ryo explained.

"Darn!" Joey said. "And he is gonna come after us for revenge!"

"Thats right. I think we haven't seen the last of Neo!" Ryo said, snarling.

Neo stood on VenomMyotismon's shoulders, filled with rage. "You'll pay for this! All of you!  
YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next chapter, the final episode of the Imperial Seal Quest. And new Ultimates. Wait and see.  
Now, REVIEW!


	16. Imperial Seal Quest 5 I Summon the Might...

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

IMPERIAL SEAL QUEST 5; I SUMMON THE MIGHTY IMPERIALDRAMON!

By Ninetalesuk

DIGITAL WORLD.

"Why, Neo...?" Echoed the voice of the once loyal Ultimate Digimon, BlackMetalGreymon. "Why...?"

"I'm through with you! You are nothing more than 'Metal Trash'! So long, BlackMetalGreymon!"  
Yelled out the voice of Neo Saiba, the Tamer that hasn't got a heart. "DELETE!"

"But... Neo... Why...?" Was BlackMetalGreymon's last words.

"He killed him just like that!" Henry yelled to Ryo.

Ryo nodded sadly. "Yes... Yes, he did."

The 4th piece of the Imperial Seal was collected and Tristan became a Tamer to Inumon. Though,  
there was small price for Inumon's best friend, Labramon when Labramon himself died from Neo's  
VenomMyotismon in order to save Inumon's life. Now, the Tamers and their partners are resting  
for the night and the next morning, they will collect the 5th Imperial Seal and summon  
Imperialdramon himself and stop WarDevidramon from entering the Real World.

Henry and Ryo were talking about Neo while Terriermon and Monodramon rested from VenomMyotismon's  
shockwave that knocked both the Rookie Digimon out of the battle.

"A Tamer doesn't do that, killing his or her's own Digimon!" Henry said, almost shouting.

"Henry, calm down." Ryo said, gently. "I know you sound upset but, even Rika and I were caught  
off guard after Neo killed BlackMetalGreymon... We never expected him to do that..."

"Why...?" Henry asked, tears coming into his eyes. "Why did he do that?"

"It seems Neo only cares about strong and powerful Digimon like SkullSatamon and VenomMyotismon."  
Ryo said. "BlackMetalGreymon was strong but, Kyubimon defeated him."

"But, MetalGreymon and BlackMetalGreymon are strong Ultimates! Why did Neo killed him!" Henry  
asked, almost yelling.

Ryo sighed. "According to BlackMetalGreymon himself, he kept on loosing as Greymon in the video  
game. As Greymon, he lost so many times times that, Neo deleted him. Greymon's data led him into  
the Digital World where he has a second chance and he found some metal with virues in them and  
then Digivolved into BlackMetalGreymon."

"Why didn't you help Rika fight him!" Henry said, grabbing Ryo's shirt. "With you two working  
together, you could have..."

"Could have what?" Ryo asked. "With the combined power of Kyubimon and Cyberdramon, they could  
have killed BlackMetalGreymon!"

Henry stood there, thinking, and he let go of Ryo's shirt. "I'm sorry... I'm just upset about  
the thought of someone killing his own Digimon and have no remorse for doing that!"

"Neo didn't had any remorse after killing Labramon." Ryo sighed. "He just cares for getting his  
revenge on Rika for beating him at a Digimon Card Tourament."

"Ryo... If we beat WarDevidramon, what are we going to do with Neo?" Henry asked.

Ryo dropped his head and sighed. "I dunno... He's too young to be thrown into jail back in the  
Real World and we can't let Zhuqiaomon get him otherwise..."

"Otherwise...?" Henry asked, then gasped. "Otherwise, Zhuqiaomon's hatred against us humans will  
be back!"

Ryo nodded. "Yes... I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I..." Henry said.

Ryo sat down and looked at his D-Power. "I hate to stop our converstation but, I think we should  
cross that bridge when we get to it."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

Ryo turned to Monodramon and Terriermon, whom were sleeping. "What are the conditions on our  
Digimon, Henry?"

"They are fine." Henry said.

"Will they be able to battle when we face another opponent?" Ryo asked.

Henry looked at his D-Power and sighed. "Terriermon and Monodramon will still be able to Matrix  
Digivolve to their Ultimate forms but... It seems that their data to become Mega is a bit  
screwed up."

"From VenomMyotismon's shockwave..." Ryo said.

"MegaGargomon and Justimon will return, it's not permenant." Henry said. "But, I don't know how  
long until they are okay 100"

Ryo frowned. "That's not good. I know Neo and VenomMyotismon have survived that fall from  
HellInumon's attack. And knowing Neo, he will be out for revenge."

"Yeah... A Mega defeated by a Champion, that will boil Neo's blood." Henry said.

"Perhapes that will warm Neo's COLD bloood up a bit." Ryo said, with a smirk.

Henry smirked as well. "Yeah, it could. A little."

Ryo stood up and looked over the bushes and looked at the campsite. He sighed. "Just out luck."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Joey and his Red Eyes are sleeping near the river again." Ryo said, looking at Joey and Red Eyes  
Black Dragon, who were snoozing near the river.

"Stand by for a big splash..." Henry sighed.

Ryo smirked and looked at the rest of the team. Kazu was cleaning Guardromon, Calumon was eating  
creampuffs and Herodramon was looking at his weapons. "If Herodramon can become a Mega, what  
would he be?" Ryo asked.

"Good question." Henry asked. "Herodramon Digivolved from Lightmon, whom was the Digivolved form  
of Divinemon. So, we might be able to see some Mega Digivolution..."

Ryo nodded, he then eyed the 4 new Tamers and their Digimon. Tristan and Inumon were looking  
at the sky, Tea and SnowAgumon were making the food, Mokuba and Penguinmon were sleeping as well  
and Bakura and Kokuwamon were seeing to the campfire.

"You know... Our journey for the Imperial Seals gave us not only the pieces itself, but also  
a lot more Tamers." Ryo said.

"Yeah, I know." Henry said. "This journey was amazing. Just one more piece and we are done."

Ryo looked at the sky. "I wonder how Takato and the others are doing."

"I wonder that as well." Henry said. "I hope they are all right."

"I'm sure they are." Ryo said. "After our meal, we better ask Herodramon where the final piece  
of the Imperial Seal is hidden."

"Right." Henry said, nodding.

Tea stood up. "All right, everyone! It's dinner time!"

"Wha...?" Joey moaned as he blinked slowly and rolled into the river. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Red Eyes yawned. "Joey, must you...?"

"How many times has he rolled into a river?" Inumon asked.

"Not many." Tristan shrugged. "I'm counting to 12."

Terriermon moaned in his sleep. "Joey's back in the water."

"What else is new." Monodramon mumbled, in his sleep.

Ryo laughed. "Knew that was coming."

Henry laughed as well. "Right about that one."

"Man..." Joey moaned as he climbed out of the water. "This is not my night..."

The gigantic VenomMyotismon walked through another desert, his giant feet caused small shakes as  
he makes steps while Neo was talking into a comminicator.

They've got how many? Came WarDevidramon's voice.

"4!" Neo said, sighing. "I'm tracking them now. Once I find them, I'll attack right here, right  
now. How is that Digimon coming?"

... Shes escaped. WarDevidramon sighed.

"WHAT!" Neo yelled. "How did she...?"

Her level is an Ultimate. Honestly, I'm still wondering how this Digimon still have a good  
heart after she Digivolved from her Champion form.

"That is why I wanted to have Datamon see what was wrong with her!" Neo said. "Never mind, once I  
have deal with this problem, I'll go and destroy her."

Do you have what it takes? WarDevidramon asked.

Neo's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Oh yeah." He placed his communicator away and looked over  
to VenomMyotismon's face. "Let's kill those Tamers!"

"You got it!" VenomMyotismon said, as he continued walking through the night.

"I'm coming for you." Neo mumbled. "And your little Digimon too."

Next morning, Herodramon and his group went through a jungle, searching for the 5th and last  
Imperial Seal piece.

Joey was wringing his coat, squeezing some water out. "Man, first time I fell into the river  
TWICE in one night."

"A new record." Terriermon said, snickering.

Joey chuckled and looked at Tristan and Inumon. "Hey, Tristan. Is Inumon all right?"

"Yeah. He's fine." Tristan said, glancing at his Digimon partner. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"I'll get over it." Inumon sighed. "I just wish he didn't do that in order to save me."

"It's all right." Tristan said, gently. "Labramon cared for you and wanted to help you. He did  
that by risking his life by..."

"Don't say it, Tristan." Tea scowled. "Be quiet!"

"Okay! Being quiet!" Tristan said, stand to attention.

Herodramon chuckled. "I'll miss you guys when this adventure is over."

Monodramon looked at Joey and Tristan before saying. "Why would you miss these two?"

"HEY!" Joey and Tristan, shouted.

"Never knew Monodramon have a sense of humour." Ryo said, smiling.

"Heh. Hidden talant." Penguinmon said.

They came into a clearing where a huge area of land awaits them.

"The final piece is hidden around here." Herodramon said. "Let's find it!"

"No problem!" Kazu said. "Let BlackWarKazumon do the job!"

"Oh brother..." SnowAgumon sighed.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking him why he just called him that." Bakura said.

"Neither am I." Tea also said. "What is more better than keeping quiet instead of asking a  
question that you are gonna regret asking?"

"Let's finish this conversation, shall we?" Terriermon asked.

"All right, everybody!" Herodramon shouted. "We'll split up and search everywhere! Meet back  
in the middle after an hour! I can sense the final piece of the Imperial Seal! I can feel it!"

"Must be feeling a chill." Monodramon whispered.

"Not even close." Ryo sighed.

"All right!" Joey shouted. "Let's find us that seal and get outta here!"

With that, a big search has begun.

Neo sighed as he and VenomMyotismon's journey came to a halt. "Curses! We can't find those trash  
Tamers ANYWHERE!"

"We need somekind of help to find them." VenomMyotismon said.

"Did you say you need 'help'?" Came a voice.

It was an hour later and everyone, except Tristan and Inumon, regrouped. "Any luck?" Ask Ryo.

"It's like searching a needle in a haystack." Joey sighed. "Nothin'!"

"We've got to keep looking!" Kazu said. "The final Imperial Seal is hidden somewhere in this  
area and we got to find it!"

"Any ideas?" Penguinmon asked.

"Tristan and Inumon aren't back yet..." Henry sighed. "Maybe they find some good luck."

"Or maybe some bad luck?" Came a voice.

Monodramon froze. "Oh no... It's can't be..."

"It is!" SnowAgumon shouted, pointing behind Tea. "It's Neo!"

Everyone turned around to see Neo on VenomMyotismon's shoulder, smiling evily.

"Hello there." Neo said, coldly. "Miss me?"

Mokuba lowered his eyes. "Guess you survived with the help of your Mega buddy, huh?"

"Correct." Neo said before pointing his finger to the Tamers. "Now, you shall pay for my defeat,  
you trash Tamers!"

"You'll be sorry!" Joey shouted.

Henry took a quick look at Ryo. "Ryo, NOW!"

"Time to Battle!" Ryo said.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION...

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... RAPIDMON!"

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to... CYBERDRAMON!"

Neo lowered his eyes as Rapidmon and Cyberdramon appeared. "So... You want to fight, huh? I'll  
show you how to fight!"

"I hope Tristan rejoins with us." Bakura said.

"Your friend won't be joining you." VenomMyotismon said.

"Wha...?" Joey gasped. "What are you talking about!"

"Someone that Inumon once knew is going to face them to the death!" Neo chuckled.

Tristan and Inumon spotted their friends facing Neo and VenomMyotismon. "Oh man! Ryo wasn't  
kidding! Neo HAS survived that fall!"

Inumon growled. "How did he find us! We were FAR away from him!"

"Maybe because I helped him find you." A voice came.

Tristan and Inumon turned around to face a black-like Garurumon standing in front of them. Inumon  
growled at the newcomer. "You! IT'S YOU!"

"Surprised to see me?" The black Garurumon said, smiling.

"YamiGarurumon!" Inumon yelled.

"So, your YamiGarurumon, huh!" Tristan said, before looking at his D-Power. "YamiGarurumon, also  
known as BlackGarurumon. Champion level. Virus type. Animal Digimon. Special attacks are Howling  
Black Blaster."

YamiGarurumon eyed Inumon. "Let's see how you do well in battle."

"It'll be my pleasure." Inumon said.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Inumon Digivolve to... HELLINUMON!"

"GO! " Tristan yelled. "Knock his block off!"

"BlackFlames!" HellInumon yelled.

"Howling Black Blaster!" YamiGarurumon yelled.

"Penguinmon!" Mokuba shouted.

"SnowAgumon!" Tea shouted.

"Kokuwamon!" Bakura shouted.

"GO!" They yelled together.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Penguinmon Digivolve to... SEADRAMON!"

"SnowAgumon Digivolve to... VEEDRAMON!"

"Kokuwamon Digivolve to... KUWAGAMON!"

Herodramon landed beside Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Seadramon,  
Veedramon and Kuwagamon as they faced against VenomMyotismon. "All right! ATTACK!"

"You will fall!" VenomMyotismon yelled.

HellInumon and YamiGarurumon landed far away from each other as they fired another attacks. Both  
of them were tired out. But, to both HellInumon and Tristan's surprise, YamiGarurumon was smiling  
like, he has a trick up his sleeve.

"What is so funny!" Tristan yelled.

"I have something you haven't got." YamiGarurumon said. "Ultimate."

"Wha...?" Tristan said, confused.

HellInumon knew what YamiGarurumon meant. He gasped. "You can Digivolve to Ultimate!"

"Correct." YamiGaururmon said. "Let me show you." With that, he started to glow black.

DIGIVOLUTION

YamiGarurumon transformed into a human black were wolf.

"YamiGaururmon Digivolve to... SHADOWWEREGARURUMON!"

"ShadowWereGarurumon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Animal Digimon. Digivolved form of the dark  
YamiGarurumon. His special attacks are Shadow Claw and Full Moon Kick."

"Troublesome, ain't I?" ShadowWereGarurumon smiled.

HellInumon grunted. "Very."

Mokuba stared at his D-Power as the piece of the Imperial Seal he collected came up on screen.  
"Maybe we can summon the Imperial Seal."

Bakura stared at his D-Power and nodded. "Maybe."

"He is right, you know." Tea said, staring at her D-Power. "We have to try."

Henry flinched as Rapidmon's Tri-Beam attack didn't fazed VenomMyotismon. "We are so dead."

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted. "Didn't work."

VenomMyotismon roared as attacks from Champion Digimon and Ultimate Digimon tried to hurt him,  
but it didn't. "You are foolish to try and defeat ME!"

"We'll NEVER give up!" Cyberdramon roared.

Tea nodded to Bakura and Mokuba, whom nodded back. They held their D-Powers in the air and the  
screens started to glow.

Neo gasped. "What in the world!"

Red Eyes blinked as a shot of light came out of Tea, Bakura and Mokuba's D-Powers. "What is that  
light? What is going on?"

Tristan gasped as ShadowWereGarurumon had HellInumon underneath his foot. "Had enough?"

HellInumon flinched in pain as ShadowWereGarurumon started to press harder. "No way, bozo!"

Tristan shook his head. "What am I going to do!" Then, he noticed his D-Power was glowling.  
"What the...?"

ShadowWereGarurumon gasped as a beam of light shot out of Tristan's D-Power and joining the  
light from the D-Powers of Mokuba, Bakura and Tea. "What is THIS!"

"Hope..." HellInumon said quietly, smiling.

In the sky, 4 Imperial Seal pieces formed together to create a big circle with a diamond-hole  
in the middle. The red piece belonging to Mokuba, the green seal belonging to Bakura, the yellow  
seal belonging to Tea and the purple seal belonging to Tristan. Then, the middle part was full  
with a blue Imperial Seal, forming it fully and glowed bright.

"NO!" Neo yelled. "The 5th piece is now with the other 4!"

"We did it!" Calumon shouted.

"Tea..." Veedramon whispered. "I feel much stronger now..."

"Me too..." Kuwagamon said.

Seadramon sighed blissfully. "Me as well."

"I feel like I could Digivolve!" Guardromon shouted.

"Then, go for it!" Tea, Mokuba, Bakura and Kazu shouted.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Seadramon transformed into a giant red sea serpent with a thunderbolt-like thing on his head.

"Seadramon Matrix Digivolve to... MEGASEADRAMON!"

Kuwagamon transformed into a giant grey beetle with four legs.

"Kuwagamon Matrix Digivolve to... OKUWAMON!"

Veedramon transformed into a bigger version of himself with wings.

"Veedramon Matrix Digivolve to... AEROVEEDRAMON!"

Guardromon transformed into a grey robot.

"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... ANDROMON!"

Henry looked at his D-Power. "New Ultimates! All right!

MegaSeadramon! Ultimate level. A Data type Sea Animal Digimon. Digivolved form of Seadramon. His  
attack techniques are Thunder Javelin and Mega Ice Blast.

Okuwamon! Ultimate level. Virus Insectoid Digimon. Digivolved form of Kuwagamon. His special  
attacks are Double Scissor Claw and Beetle Horn Attack.

AeroVeedramon! Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Holy Dragon Digimon. Digivolved form of Veedramon.  
His attacks are lethal with V-Wing Blade and Magnum Crash.

Andromon! Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Android Digimon. Digivolved form of Guardromon. His  
attacks are Lightning Blade and Gatling Attack!

This is amazing! we are going to win!" Henry shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Neo yelled. "What about your friend, Tristan?"

Tristan was all right because, HellInumon had a big surprise for ShadowWereGarurumon. You guessed  
it! Matrix Digivolve!

"Say goodnight!" HellInumon sneered.

"WHAT!" ShadowWereGarurumon roared.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

HellInumon transformed into a bigger version but, meaner and has wings.

"HellInumon Matrix Digivolve to... INFERNOINUMON!"

ShadowWereGarurumon fell backwards as InfernoInumon stood up. "YAAAAAAA!"

"InfernoInumon..." Tristan said with awe.

InfernoInumon smiled. "Let me introduce myself, Tristan. InfernoInumon is my name. I'm an  
Ultimate Digimon. Winged Hound that belongs to the Virus element. I have Digivolved form  
HellInumon and my special attacks are Inferno Tornado and Fire Howl!"

Tristan's face of awe soon changed into a look of confendence. "Go!"

InfernoInumon turned to ShadowWereGarurumon with an angry look. "This is for the people of the  
Canine Village! Inferno Tornado!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" ShadowWereGarurumon yelled in pain as he became data for  
InfernoInumon to absorb.

"So long, YamiGarurumon/ShadowWereGarurumon." InfernoInumon said.

VenomMyotismon grunted as he felt the attacks from Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, MegaSeadramon, Red Eyes  
Black Dragon, Okuwamon, AeroVeedramon, Andromon and Herodramon struck him into his chest. "Neo,  
they are stronger now!"

"They may be stronger but, they still haven't got the power to destroy you!" Neo said.

"Really?" Came a voice and when everyone turned around, they saw a giant black dragon. "Maybe  
I can help you with that."

Kazu gasped. "It's Imperialdramon!"

"He's here..." Herodramon gasped. "He's finally here."

"Imperialdramon. Mega level. Vaccine type. Ancient Dragon Digimon. Dragon Mode. Special attacks  
are Positron Laser and Mega Crusher". Ryo said, scanning Imperialdramon in his D-Power.

Imperialdramon roared at Neo and VenomMyotismon. "You shall pay for what you've done for  
BlackMetalGreymon and Labramon!"

"You know!" Neo gasped.

"Your dark pasts cannot escape me, Neo!" Imperialdramon roared as Neo started to glow. "I will  
send you back to WarDevidramon where as I will destroy your strongest Digimon!"

"NO!" Neo yelled as he was teleported away.

"Not bad." Rapidmon mused.

Imperialdramon lowered himself as a white beam fired from his back. "Goodbye, VenomMyotismon!  
Positron Laser!"

That attack struck into VenomMyotismon's chest, causing a great big hole in it.

"No..." VenomMyotismon gasped, as he went to his knees. "No... NO!" He yelled as  
his body turned into data, which Imperialdramon absorbed.

"He did it..." Tea gasped.

Tristan and InfernoInumon arrived and gasped at the sight of Imperialdramon. "We finally got  
Imperialdramon out of his coma!"

"That is one way of putting it." Herodramon smirked.

Imperialdramon smiled and looked down at everyone. "Now, let's talk."

"Nice welcome." Joey sighed.

Everyone laughed as InfernoInumon, AeroVeedramon, Andromon, Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, Okuwamon and  
MegaSeadramon de-Digivolved to their Rookie forms and Champion form for Guardromon.

Neo pounded his hand on the ground as he arrived in front of the amazed WarDevidramon.

"Neo...? How did you...?" WarDevidramon gasped before his face turned to pure horror. "They have  
brought him out?"

"YES!" Neo yelled. "That Imperialdramon is out and destroyed my VenomMyotismon!"

WarDevidramon roared. "This can't be happening!"

"Our only chance to win is to activate the Dimension Portal right now before those trash Tamers  
bring Imperialdramon HERE!" Neo said, holding his rage back.

"Yes..." WarDevidramon sighed. "We must hurry. By the way, remember that escaped Digimon I said  
earlier? What is her name...?"

Neo sighed, couldn't believe THIS Digimon has a good heart. "LadyDevimon."

Herodramon explained to Imperialdramon what is happening, leading it up to this chapter.

Imperialdramon nodded. "I understand. Come, we'll join with your friends and help them get over  
to WarDevidramon's hideout BEFORE he uses his plan of attack."

"All right!" Mokuba cheered. "I can't wait to show you to my big brother, Penguinmon!"

"I wonder what he looks like." Penguinmon mused.

"Man! I can't wait to see Yugi again!" Joey shouted.

"Me too, Joey." Tea said.

"Boy, aren't they happy?" SnowAgumon said.

Red Eyes chuckled. "I know."

Henry smiled. "We are moments away from stopping WarDevidramon and Neo from taking over the Real  
World! Our mission is almost complete! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Terriermon shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for taking so long, had other things to do. Now, in the next chapter, we'll join Yugi,  
Takato, Seto and the others as they help a LadyDevimon that has a good heart, wait and see what  
Mega form I picked for LadyDevimon. Your gonna be amazed. heh...


	17. The Angel of the Devil

DIGITAL KINGDOM.  
  
THE ANGEL OF THE DEVIL.  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
The door in Neo's room flew wide open as Neo Saiba walked in rage. WarDevidramon followed him  
into his room.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Neo?" WarDevidramon asked. "There is no way you can destroy the   
Imperial Seals now as they already summoned Imperialdramon."  
  
Neo sat down at his computer, bringing up a small list of Digimon names. "I'm gonna bring out  
a Digimon of mine and use him to destroy that escape Digimon!"  
  
"You mean LadyDevimon?" WarDevidramon asked. "Sure, why not? Whats the worst can happen?"  
  
"After I killed that escape Digimon of mine, I'll bring out all of my Digimon and order them to  
attack those trash Tamers!" Neo shouted. "I'll show them who is the master Tamer is!"  
  
WarDevidramon smiled. "Excellent. That is the type of thing I want to hear from you, Neo. I have  
learned that your LadyDevimon is heading north-west. Perhapes you can catch her in time."  
  
"Why?!" Neo slammed his fist onto his desk. "Why did that LadyDevimon became good?! It is suppose  
to be evil like the ones Angewomon and Silphymon destroyed!!!"  
  
"Datamon hasn't been able to finish his research on her." WarDevidramon said. "We'll never know.  
Which reminds me, I'm going to see him and DemiDevimon about that project they are working on."  
  
Neo nodded. "Of course. I'll select a Digimon and chase her till she is gone forever!"  
  
"Good." WarDevidramon smiled as he left. "The life of humans is finished..."  
  
  
DemiDevimon and Datamon worked upon the Gateway device, they were working REALLY hard on it.  
  
"Hurry up!" DemiDevimon yelled. "With Imperialdramon out, we have to make WarDevidramon's portal  
so he can enter the real world!"  
  
"Yes! And save our lives!" Datamon shouted. "If we make this right, we will not be data chow."  
  
"So, you double-twits better hurry up then!" Came the voice of WarDevidramon, as he entered the  
room, raising his claws in the air. "If you value your lives, I want this portal READY!"  
  
DemiDevimon and Datamon jumped and started to work even more quicker on the portal.  
  
"Hurry up!!!!" WarDevidramon yelled.  
  
"We are hurrying! We are hurrying!" Datamon and DemiDevimon yelled together.  
  
"Good." WarDevidramon sneered. "Neo, please hurry up!!!"  
  
  
The second band of Tamers and Duelists crossed over the grassy plains of the Digital World.  
Takato, Guilmon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Yugi, Dark Magician, Jeri, Leomon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Seto,  
Blue Eyes White Dragon, Rika, Renamon, Susie, Lopmon, Mai and the Harpie Ladie Sisters headed towards the base of WarDevidramon while the others searched for the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal. They have the easy job, don't they?  
  
"Almost there, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.  
  
Takato smiled at his partner. "Almost there, buddy."  
  
Jeri looked down at her partner, Leomon, whom was carrying Jeri on his shoulders. "How are you  
feeling, Leomon?"  
  
"I'm feeling okay, Jeri." Leomon said. "I'm sure we'll finish our business with WarDevidramon and  
be home before you know it."  
  
"Don't get too confident." Yugi said. "We haven't met WarDevidramon yet but, you have, Takato."  
  
"Yeah..." Takato said. "It wasn't pretty. He was a mean killing machine."  
  
"Well, we better keep on our guard then." The Dark Magician said. "We are nearing his fortress  
in a few days now."  
  
"Might be longer if we are sidetracked." Ai said.  
  
"Nah... What might make us sidetrack?" Impmon asked.  
  
Renamon looked up suddenly. "Rika..."  
  
"What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Somebody is up in that tree." Renamon said, pointing to a lone tree.  
  
Leomon snarled and placed Jeri to the ground. "I'm going to see who is up there."  
  
"Be careful!" Jeri called out.  
  
Leomon slowly creapt up to the trunk of the tree and looked up. On a branch was a human lady,  
dressed in black, crying. Leomon gasped. "It's a LadyDevimon....."  
  
Jeri got the stats of LadyDevimon on her D-Power. "LadyDevimon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Fallen Angel Digimon. Digivolved form of BlackGatomon. Her special attacks are Darkness Wave and Evil Wing."  
  
The LadyDevimon looked down and gasped as she saw Leomon. "Who... Who are you...?"  
  
Leomon drew his sword out and pointed it to LadyDevimon. "Why are you here?!"  
  
LadyDevimon gulped. "Neo sended you to capture me..?"  
  
Leomon gasped. "Neo? What do you know about Neo!?"  
  
"I'm one of his Digimon...." LadyDevimon said. "He force me to do things that I don't want to do  
as a Champion and he forced me to become the LadyDevimon before you."  
  
Yugi walked beside Leomon, a concerned look on his face. "Excuse me, LadyDevimon. Maybe you can come down here and explain what Neo did to you."  
  
LadyDevimon stared at Yugi before sighing. "Very well."  
  
As LadyDevimon flew off the tree, Takato whispered to Rika.  
  
"This is strange." Takato whispered to Rika. "A LadyDevimon that seems to have the heart of a  
lamb... Whats with that?"  
  
"Only SHE has the answer." Rika whispered back.  
  
LadyDevimon landed in front of Yugi as his Dark Magician joined him.   
  
"Tell us your story." Yugi said.  
  
LadyDevimon took a deep sigh before saying... "Very well. When Neo recived the egg that contains me on his computer game, Neo didn't hesitated to raise me to my Champion form, Gatomon."  
  
"Gatomon?" Kenta asked, as he walked up. "That is a Vaccine Digimon."  
  
"Yes..." LadyDevimon nodded. "After that, Neo left me.... He didn't train me to my Ultimate form or my Mega form. Then, 8 days ago.... Neo called me and I arrived into the Digital World."  
  
"Where he made you Digivolve to your Ultimate form?" Leomon asked.  
  
LadyDevimon nodded. "Being as Gatomon, I would have Digivolved into Angewomon. But, Neo said that Angewomon wasn't powerful enough... He wanted LadyDevimon. I tried to tell him that wasn't possible as you need a BlackGatomon to become LadyDevimon. But somehow, someway, he did it..."  
  
Seto frowned. "Forcing Digimon to Digivolve like that? I don't believe this!"  
  
"Why are you good?" Blue Eyes White Dragon asked.  
  
"While I Digivolved from Gatomon into LadyDevimon, I held onto something as I changed from my Champion form to Ultimate form. My heart." LadyDevimon said. "When he noticed that I wasn't evil, he got WarDevidramon's men to see what was wrong with me. I wondered what will happen to me when he finds out that I still have Gatomon's good heart. And, I found out...."  
  
Yugi's face made a sad frown. "About BlackMetalGreymon...?"  
  
"Yes." LadyDevimon said. "If Neo finds out about my Gatomon's heart, he'll kill me! So, I escaped and hid up this tree until... You've found me."  
  
Leomon placed his sword away and bowed. "I'm sorry. I've heard that LadyDevimons are evil."  
  
Mai shrugged. "This one isn't."  
  
Susie walked up to Takato and Rika, holding a struggling-for-air Lopmon. "What is LadyDevimon like when shes not evil?"  
  
"Very evil." Rika said. A LadyDevimon appeared in the first Digimon Adventure season when she battled against Angewomon."  
  
"And there was another LadyDevimon in Digimon Adventure Zero 2 when she battled Silphymon." Takato said. "Neo's LadyDevimon is REALLY different."  
  
Lopmon was able to free herself from Susie's grip and took a big sigh. "So, what are we going to  
do with her. I think this Neo might follow her."  
  
Renamon nodded. "And we have no idea of what to do with Neo after this battle is over."  
  
"Figure it out later." Seto said, walking over to them. "Blue Eyes senses something."  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon growled softly as he senses an intruder.   
  
Kenta gulped. "How many are coming?"  
  
"Two." Blue Eyes said. "One human and one Digimon."  
  
"Neo..." Rika sighed.  
  
"How come Blue Eyes didn't sense Neo, SkullSatamon, Gigadramon, Atolmdramon and BlackMetalGreymon  
a few days ago, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno." Seto shrugged. "He must have learned his senses now."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Neo leapt out and stood a few meters from the group.  
  
"Hello, Rika." Neo smirked. "Happy to see me again?"  
  
Rika growled. "It IS Neo!"  
  
"Your Neo!?" Takato gasped.  
  
"Neo Saiba, the world's greatest Tamer EVER!!! And no one will take my place. NO ONE!" Neo said.  
  
Impmon laughed. "He doesn't look so tough."  
  
Neo glared at Impmon and smirked. "Rookie. Virus type. Evil Digimon. Special attacks; Bada Boom &  
Infernal Funnel. His name is Impmon."  
  
Impmon scowled. "Smart alec Tamer."  
  
Ai gasped. "He was right?!"  
  
Mako nodded. "He must be if Impmon called him a 'smart alec Tamer'."  
  
Neo glared at MarineAngemon. "Mega. Vaccine type. Pixie Digimon. Special attacks; Kahuna Wave and  
Smiling Face. That is MarineAngemon."  
  
Kenta adjusts his glasses. "Impmon's right. He is a smart alec Tamer."  
  
"Wait until he sees Guilmon." MarineAngemon whispered.  
  
Neo stared at Lopmon. "Rookie. Data type. Animal Digimon. Special attacks; Tiny Twister and Blazing Ice. Her name is Lopmon."  
  
Susie grabbed hold of Lopmon and hugged her hard. "Why is he staring at you, Lopmon?"  
  
"Because..." Lopmon gasped for air as she was in a bear hug of her Tamer. "Because he wants to show us all that he knows what Digimon we are!"  
  
Neo turned his gaze to Guilmon and frowned. "What kind of Digimon is THIS?!"  
  
Takato stood beside Guilmon and held his golden D-Power out. "This is Guilmon! A Rookie Digimon! And my partner!"  
  
"Another trash Tamer?" Neo said, cocking his eyebrow. "Figures."  
  
"Trash?!" Mai yelled. "Rika beated your SkullSatamon and BlackMetalGreymon!!! If there is any Trash Tamers, it's you!"  
  
"How dare you!" Neo sneered. "Just for that, you will pay! Let me show you my Digimon here!"  
  
Then, a humanoid Digimon with a cape landed beside Neo. "Here I am, kiddies."  
  
"Oh man!" Kenta shouted. "It's Myotismon!!!"  
  
Rika looked at her D-Power as Renamon glared at Myotismon. "Hmph. Myotismon. Ultimate level. Virus type. Ghost Digimon. Digivolved form of Devimon. His Grisly Wing, Crimson Lightning and Nighmare Claw are REALLY painful."  
  
Impmon laughed. "Is THAT the best you can do!?"  
  
Neo smirked. "Why not show me, little imp."  
  
"Okay." Impmon said before turning to Ai and Mako. "Watch me beat this jerk!"  
  
"All right!" Ai shouted.  
  
"Good luck, Impmon!" Mako also said.  
  
Thats when their shared purple D-Power glowed.   
  
  
*WARP-DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Impmon changed into a giant biker Digimon with 3 green eyes.  
  
"Impmon Warp-Digivolve to..... BEELZEMON!!!"  
  
  
"Mega. Virus type. Evil Digimon. Digivolved form of Impmon. Special attacks; Double Impact and  
Darkness Claw. He is Beelzemon." Neo said, calmly.  
  
"Whoa!" Yugi gasped. "Joey and Tristan would fread when they meet Beelzemon."  
  
"They already freaked about Cyberdramon, why would they freak on HIM?" Takato asked.  
  
"You don't know Joey and Tristan." Yugi cracked.  
  
Lopmon popped out of Susie's arms and stood in a battle position. "Susie?"  
  
"Go Lopmon!" Susie cheered as her pink D-Power glowed.  
  
  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Lopmon changed into a giant rabbit with long arms.  
  
"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to...... ANTYLAMON!!!"  
  
  
Neo sighed. "Ultimate. Data type. Holy Beast Digimon. Digivolved form of Lopmon. Her special attacks is Bunny Blades. Use to be the Rabbit Deva. Antylamon is her name."  
  
"Beelzemon is right." Antylamon said. "You are a smart alec."  
  
"Get ready to be brought down!" Beelzemon said, readying his guns.  
  
"I don't think so." Neo said. "Myotismon, show them your new attack."  
  
"Of course." Myotismon said. He kneeled down and started to glow.  
  
"Huh?!" The Harpie Sisters said together.  
  
"Oh no!" MarineAngemon gasped.  
  
"He is Digivolving...?" Guilmon asked.  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
Myotismon changed into a huge unknown creature that is hard to describe.  
  
"Myotismon Digivolve to...... MALOMYOTISMON!!!"  
  
  
"Ma... Ma... Ma... Ma.. MaloMyotismon...?" Kenta asked, shaking.  
  
"MaloMyotismon. Mega level. Virus type. Evil Digimon. Myotismon's second Mega form. His special attacks are Screaming Darkness, Crimson Mist and Mental Illusion." Takato said, reading through his D-Power.   
  
Beelzemon eyed MaloMyotismon, a smirk appeared on his face. "This will be good."  
  
MaloMyotismon also laughed. "Yes, I agree."  
  
Beelzemon turned to Antylamon, Blue Eyes, MarineAngemon and the Dark Magician. "Protect everyone. I'm going in."  
  
"Good luck!" The Dark Magician said.  
  
"Be careful!" Leomon said.  
  
"Thank you." Beelzemon said, before turning back to MaloMyotismon. "Eat this! Double Impact!"  
  
Beelzemon fired his guns and gasped as the bullets bounced off MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Hmm..." Thought Beelzemon. "Need more fire power." He placed his guns back in his pockets and  
smiled as a huge gun formed on his right arm and grew angelic wings. "Better, better."  
  
"Beelzemon Blast Mode. Mega. Virus type. Demon Lord Digimon. More powerful than Beelzemon. Still Impmon's Digivolved form. His attacks are Corona Destroyer, Corona Blaster, Fist of the Beast King and Darkness Claw." Neo said. "  
  
Beelzemon held the huge gun to MaloMyotismon and.... "Corona Blaster!"  
  
MaloMyotismon held his arms into the air and.... "Screaming Darkness!"  
  
Beelzemon's attack bounced off a black shield made by MaloMyotismon and struck him into Beelzemon's chest.  
  
"Beelzemon!!!" Ai and Mako yelled.  
  
Beelzemon groaned as he rubbed his chest with his left hand. "Nice one, pal." He groaned again and kneeled down.  
  
"Now! Finish him!" Neo yelled.  
  
LadyDevimon gasped. "NO!!!!" She got up and flew between Beelzemon and MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Well. Well." Neo sneered. "Isn't it my Digimon, LadyDevimon."  
  
"Neo! I've Gatomon's good heart when you Digivovled me, that is why I am good." LadyDevimon said. "I was suppose to become Angewomon."  
  
"Angewomon is weak!" Neo yelled. "All Angels are!"  
  
MarineAngemon yelled. "No, we are not!"  
  
"They are so!" Neo sneered. "Angels are useless! They are weak!" Then, Neo pointed to LadyDevimon. "And so are you! Destroy her!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon yelled as red mist came out of his mouth.  
  
Leomon gasped. "How dare he!"  
  
It was that moment that the D-Powers belonging to Takato, Rika, Ai/Mako, Jeri and Kenta glowed and covered LadyDevimon with a bright light.  
  
"Huh?!" Neo gasped.  
  
"Looks like a miracle." Mai said. "And its a good thing to."  
  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
LadyDevimon transformed into a being that is crossed between a dragon and a angel.  
  
"LadyDevimon Digivolve to..... ANGEDRAMON!!!"  
  
  
The newly formed Angedramon flew above MaloMyotismon, holding a staff that has the crest of Hope on it. Her bright light caused MaloMyotismon's Crimson Mist to go away.  
  
"Well?" Angedramon asked, smiling. "What do you think, Neo?"  
  
Neo was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. A devil Digimon like LadyDevimon has become a angel Digimon like Angedramon. "HOW?!?! What are you?!"  
  
Kenta replied by looking in his D-Power. "Angedramon. Mega level. Vaccine type. Angel Dragon Digimon. LadyDevimon's Digivolved form if she has a good heart. Her special attacks are Destruction of Light, Hopeful Light and Holy Apocolypse."  
  
Beelzemon smiled. "This is great!"  
  
Antylamon nodded. "Show them what you can do, Angedramon."  
  
Angedramon landed in front of MaloMyotismon after giving a nod to Antylamon. "I will and I shall. Watch this."  
  
Angedramon held her staff to MaloMyotismon and it glowed brightly. "This is for BlackMetalGreymon and all the Digimon that suffered from your cruel treatment, Neo! Holy Apocolypse!!!"  
  
A beam of light struck into MaloMyotismon's chest, causing a gaping hole and a flow of damaged data. Neo was shocked.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" MaloMyotismon yelled in pain. "I LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, MaloMyotismon vanished and Beelzemon absorbed his data.  
  
Neo just stood there, shocked. First BlackMetalGreymon, then SkullSatamon. After that, VenomMyotismon was defeated, TWICE! And now, MaloMyotismon. He couldn't believe it! And one of his own Digimon defeated HIM!!!  
  
It didn't took long for Kaiba to run over to Neo and grabbed the evil Tamer before tying him up with ropes.  
  
  
WarDevidramon's eyes snapped wide open and bared his teeth. "Neo has lost again and he is captured! ARGH! This is insane! I cannot win with this kid! Bah! DemiDevimon and Datamon better get that portal ready! Time is running out! And I'm losing. Not if I can help it!!!!!!" With that, WarDevidramon turned and left the room. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"I can't believe we caught Neo. Just like that." Rika said, as she looked up at the tied-up Neo. He was guarded by Mai and her Harpie Ladie Sisters.  
  
Beelzemon Blast Mode and Antylamon de-Digivolve back into Impmon and Lopmon and Angedramon was talking to Yugi.   
  
"I have to thank you, Yugi." Angedramon said. "For giving me a chance."  
  
"It's no problem." Yugi said, smiling. "Anything we can do to help."  
  
Takato looked at Neo and sighed. "Now what? We caught Neo and we have no idea what to do with him while we are battling WarDevidramon."  
  
Angedramon smiled. "I'll look after Neo. You will go and face WarDevidramon before he can do anything wrong. I wish you luck."  
  
Rika smiled. "Thank you, Angedramon."  
  
"I wonder if the others have found the 5 pieces of the Imperial Seal yet..." Kenta said, sighing.  
  
Seto looked up and smiled as he saw a giant dragon flying through the air. "I think they have. I think they have."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
All right people!!!! For the next two chapters will be the final battle against WarDevidramon! That guy is going down!!! Stay tune! And make sure you review when you rewad this. Bye. 


	18. Final Battle 1 Hikari Light VS Yami Dark

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

FINAL BATTLE 1; HIKARI (Light) VS. YAMI (Dark).

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Susie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Jeri, Leomon, Yugi, Dark Magician, Seto, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mai and the Harpie Lady Sisters, along with Angedramon and a tied-up Neo Saiba, watched the giant dragon known as Imperialdramon, landing in front of them... unloading Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tea, Mokuba, Bakura, Tristan and Calumon. Along with Henry's group were 5 new Digimon. (Mokuba's Penguinmon, Bakura's Kokuwamon, Tristan's Inumon, Tea's SnowAgumon and Lightmon's Ultimate form, Herodramon)

Yugi smiled as he watched Henry hugging Susie and Seto hugging Mokuba. "I bet they have a lot of things to tell us."

"Yes." The Dark Magician said. "And WarDevidramon's power is coming to an end."

DemiDevimon panted as he leaned at the side of the portal machine. "What has happened to this machine! It's broken!"

Datamon nooded as he placed some wires back into the machine. "Yes. So I noticed."

"I mean!" DemiDevimon yelled. "How did it get broken! It was fine when we sended Baronmon and Meteormon into the Real World days ago! Why isn't it working!"

"Quiet!" Datamon hissed. He looked around the room and sighed. "Good, WarDevidramon didn't hear you yelling."

"Oops" DemiDevimon mumbled, covering his mouth.

Datamon closed a hatch on the side of the machine and landed beside DemiDevimon. "I suspected it for sometime right now."

"Suspect what?" DemiDevimon asked.

Datamon sighed. "In able to power up the machine, we needed some type of metal. The Chrome-Digizoid... the strongest type of Digital metal."

"So?" DemiDevimon asked. "Why is the Chrome-Digizoid special enough to help us power this thing? What is so special about it!"

"... A few of the Chrome-Digizoid metal have some type of magic that will power things up and its VERY rare!" Datamon said.

"How rare?" DemiDevimon asked.

"What are the chances of a Sukamon getting himself a brain?" Datamon asked.

DemiDevimon sweatdropped. "That rare, huh?"

"Yes!" Datamon sighed. "The reason the portal powered up for Baronmon and Meteormon because we had a Chrome-Digizoid that has the rare magic!"

"Ooh..." DemiDevimon said, quietly. "Then, why isn't it working now?"

"Well... you see. The magic can be only used two times." Datamon said.

DemiDevimon snorted. "That silly! We used it once, to send Baronmon and Meteormon into the Real World. Remember?"

Datamon slapped his head and groaned. "And we used it again! For Baronmon, Divinemon, a Lopmon and two young children to enter the Digital World!"

"Oh yeah..." DemiDevimon gulped. "... Datamon, are you trying to tell me you have only ONE piece of the Chrome-Digizoid that has the rare magic?"

"Yes." Datamon sighed.

"We're dead." DemiDevimon moaned.

Datamon nodded. "We are."

DemiDevimon looked around in worry. "What is going to happen to us!"

"Well... We've got 2 choices." Datamon said. "One, we tell it to WarDevidramon and get killed."

"I hope choice two is better." DemiDevimon said.

"Two, we just wait here and get killed by the Tamers." Datamon said.

"No good. No good at all!" DemiDevimon yelled. "Besides, you've forgotten choice 3!"

"Choice 3?" Datamon asked. "What is choice 3?"

"GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" DemiDevimon yelled.

"Good idea!" Datamon said.

"Great! Let's go through the backdoor!" DemiDevimon said, flying away.

Datamon looked confused. "Backdoor? There is no backdoor."

"There is now." DemiDevimon said, crashing through a weak wall and flying through the air of the outside. "Hurry up!"

Datamon sweatdropped. "I do not want to know how he did that... Wait up!" Datamon went through the wall and chased after DemiDevimon.

"They WHAT?" WarDevidramon yelled.

"They ran away." A YamiGarurumon said. "DemiDevimon and Datamon took off and ran outside."

WarDevidramon growled. "First Neo has been captured and those two dolts took off! What can get any worst than this!"

YamiGarurumon gulped. "Imperialdramon has arrived. We spotted him 50 miles from here."

"How did you spot him 50 miles away!" WarDevidramon yelled.

"Psychic powers?" YamiGarurumon said, shaking.

WarDevidramon roared and slashed his claws at YamiGarurumon, killing him into data for the Mega Digimon to absorb. "I need a new reporter. ShadowGreymon! Call all the Digimon that is in this building! It's time for the final FIGHT!"

"With Angedramon guarding Neo, we got the chance to battle against WarDevidramon!" Takato said,  
as he sat beside Yugi, 12 miles from WarDevidramon's base. "What do you think of our new members of the Tamer family?"

Yugi smiled as Mokuba introduces Penguinmon to Seto. "Its great. I'm happy for them. Tea and SnowAgumon... Tristan and Inumon... Mokuba and Penguinmon... Bakura and Kokuwamon... They are gonna be great partners."

"I second that." Takato said, smiling. "I feel sorry for Inumon... losing his friend, Labramon."

Yugi nodded. "It's hard to lose a friend, that stood by you all the way. But, Inumon as more friends and thanks to Imperialdramon, avanged Labramon's life by defeating Neo's VenomMyotismon."

"Speaking of Imperialdramon, where did he go?" Takato asked.

"Here I am." Came the voice of Imperialdramon, as he stepped out from behind a tree. Everyone was amazed, except Herodramon. Imperialdramon was now the same size of the humans and he is standing on two legs. "So, what do you think?"

"Suits you, sir." Herodramon said, smiling.

"He has Mode Changed!" Kazu yelled.

"Imperialdramon is in Fighter Mode!" Kenta also yelled.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he looked at the Imperialdramon FM stats. "Imperialdramon. Mega level. Vaccine type. Ancient Dragon Digimon. Fighter Mode. Special attacks are Positron Laser and Giga Crusher. His power is now tripled in this form."

"It's cool that you are in Fighter Mode, Imperialdramon." Henry said. "But, why are you down to our size?"

"If I walk being big, I might crush you. So, I have the ability to change my sizes from big to small. Perfect, eh?" Imperialdramon FM said.

"Could it work on Yugi?" Joey whispered to Tristan, smirking.

"I heard that!" Yugi yelled, smiling knowing his friend was kidding.

Rika got up and looked out into the distance. "Shall we continue? We are almost there. The sooner WarDevidramon kicks the bucket, the sooner we get home!"

"Careful, Rika." Kenta said. "We've seen WarDevidramon's power. He is a killer!"

"Thats right." Joey said. "We saw him killed a bunch of Champion level Digimon in one blast. He is strong."

"Then... looks like the power combined with Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon, MarineAngemon and Imperialdramon FM to beat him." Takato said. "Right?"

"Yeah.." Henry sighed. "Better be careful though... Who knows what WarDevidramon will do."

"He is like a magician, who knows what tricks he'll pull out of his sleeve!" Terriermon said.

"That will be impossible." Impmon said. "He doesn't have any sleeves."

Seto groaned and started to walk away. "Come on. Let's get rid of this beast and leave."

"I hate to say it but, THATS a plan I like!" Joey yelled. "Let's kick some Digi-butt!"

ShadowGreymon walked into the room of WarDevidramon. "Master, we are ready for the final battle."

"Excellent." WarDevidramon said. "Time is like a car with a small amount of petrol in it."

"In what way?" ShadowGreymon asked.

"The time that belongs to the humans... is running out." WarDevidramon smirked. "When I enter their world with an iron claw, they will suffer from MY wrath!"

ShadowGreymon gulped and edged away. "I-I'll go and join the others for the big attack."

WarDevidramon's lips curled into a snarl. "Let the battle begin."

The group finally arrived outside the fortress of WarDevidramon's. From the outside, from Kazu's and Joey's point-of-view, the fortress was nothing more than a mountain with holes as windows.

"WarDevidramon lives in THERE?" Mai asks.

"Guess so." Penguinmon said.

"WarDevidramon is in there and this time, we'll fight to the end!" Takato said.

"Yeah!" Guilmon yelled. "Hear that, WarDevidramon! We are gonna get you!"

Then, out of nowhere, a holographic image of WarDevidramon appeared in front of Takato and Yugi. "Unless I get you first."

"WarDevidramon!" Inumon snarled.

"THATS WarDevidramon!" Rika asked.

"Sadly, yeah..." Henry sighed. "What do you want, creep?"

"I'm just sending you a message saying that this final battle will be difficult for you to win!" WarDevidramon said. "Will you overcome what I have in store for you?"

"Of course we can!" Kazu said.

"we are ready for everything!" Guardromon said.

WarDevidramon's lips turned into an evil smile. "Good. Let's start things off, shall we?" Then, his hologram vanished.

"Now what?" Mokuba asked.

The big doors shuddered and opened up, revealing a skeleton dinosaur and a monster that has different parts.

Tristan sweatdropped at the sight of the two monsters while Tea controlled herself not to scream. "I'm betting THAT is 'now what'?" Tristan said.

Rika scanned the skeleton dinosaur. "Ugh. Its the infamous SkullGreymon. Ultimate level. Skeleton Digimon. Virus type. Dark Digivolved form of Greymon. Special attacks are Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot. This is what you get if you force your Digimon to the next stage. A bad result."

Henry scanned the other monster that has different parts. "The other one is Kimeramon. Ultimate level. Composition Digimon. Data type. Special attack is Heat Viper. His body is made by different Digimon."

"And what Digimon are they?" Joey asked.

"The head of Kimeramon belongs to Kabuterimon. His body is from Greymon, the hair underneath Kabuterimon's head belongs to MetalGreymon and the legs belong to Garurumon. His tail is from a Monochromon, the wings came from a Airdramon and a Angemon while the arms belong to Devimon, Kuwagamon and SkullGreymon." Kenta said.

"Who ever made this Digimon must be a wacko!" Seto snarled.

Rika and Henry turned to Takato and the others. "Takato, you and the others go and get WarDevidramon! Me and Rika will take care of these two!" Henry said.

"Your sure?" Takato asked.

"Yeah!" Rika said. "Go for it!"

Renamon turned to her opponent, Kimeramon. "First of all, we need to lead them out of the doorway so they will be able to get in."

"Momentai!" Terriermon said. "We'll lead them with our Ultimate strength! Let's do it!"

Rika and Henry both nodded as they both slashed blue cards through their D-Powers. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon Digivolve to... GARGOMON! Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... RAPIDMON!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... KYUBIMON! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... TAOMON!"

Taomon and Rapidmon hovered in front of SkullGreymon and Kimeramon.

"What is this?" SkullGreymon asked.

"Something to make you tick off!" Rapidmon said, firing some missles, hitting SkullGreymon. "How was that?"

SkullGreymon roared in rage as he followed Rapidmon. "I'll get you for THAT!"

Kimeramon snarled as he followed Taomon. "I won't let you have the chance to attack me."

"Shame, it will be fun." Taomon said.

Yugi smiled as he, Dark Magician, Seto, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mai, Harpie Ladies, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Bakura, Kokuwamon, Tea, SnowAgumon, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Susie, Lopmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, Tristan, Inumon, Takato and Guilmon ran into the building. Herodramon, Imperialdramon FM and Calumon started to run in order to join them before Herodramon turned around and yelled out to Henry and Rika. "Will you two be all right?"

"Of course!" Rika yelled back. "If things go bad, we'll bring out a surprise to these two!"

"All right! Good luck!" Herodramon said, running into the building with Imperialdramon FM and Calumon. "Let's move!"

Henry smiled as he watched Rapidmon fighting SkullGreymon. "Oh yeah. Have we got a surprise for SkullGreymon and Kimeramon."

Takato and the others ran through a long corridor as Herodramon, Imperialdramon FM and Calumon quickly joined up with them.

"WarDevidramon must be planning a BIG attack party on us!" Ryo shouted.

"Which means that each of us have to face a different Digimon UNTIL one of us fight against WarDevidramon to a death match!" Yugi said.

"This is one battle that is gonna be hard to decide." Joey said.

Seto snarled. "Just listen, Wheeler. The sooner WarDevidramon is gone, the sooner we get back home to rest."

"Will Penguinmon be coming home with us?" Mokuba asked.

"He should." Blue Eyes said. "Hes your Digimon."

"Darn tooting." Penguinmon said, being carried by Mokuba.

They all ran until something caught Seto's eyes. "STOP!"

WarDevidramon's hologram appeared as Takato and his group screeched to a stop. "How are you doing, my friends?"

"Cut the chit-chat! What is it you want, creep?"

"What do you think? It is the next Digimon challange. Let's see if you can defeat this one!" WarDevidramon said, before dissappearing.

The next thing they knew, a Cyborg-like Digimon who was wearing a blaster on his left arm and a golden scythe on his right arm!

"YAH!" Screamed Joey. "The Grim Reaper is here!"

Tristan shook as he stared at his D-Power. "Reapermon. Mega level. Virus type. Cyborg Digimon. He is a bounty hunter and his attacks are REALLY deadly. His attacks are Burning Tornado, Grim Slasher and Bone Duster."

Inumon growled. "It is the Digital World version of the Grim Reaper and we are gonna take the Grim off him!"

"Who is gonna face Reapermon?" Kazu asked.

Bakura stood forward with Kokuwamon. "We shall."

"So are we." Tea said, with SnowAgumon beside her.

Tristan took a deep breath and stood forward with Inumon. "Count me in!"

Penguinmon looked at Mokuba. "Shall we, kid?"

"Let's do it!" Mokuba said.

Seto looked down at his little brother. "I can't let you get your life into danger."

"Penguinmon, Tea and the others will look after me." Mokuba said. "Don't worry, we'll be all right, Seto." Mokuba said.

Herodramon stood forward. "I'll stay with you. 5 Ultimates against 1 Mega will be enough."

Takato nodded. "All right! Let's go, you guys!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Penguinmon Digivolve to... SEADRAMON! Seadramon Matrix Digivolve to... MEGASEADRAMON!"

"Kokuwamon Digivolve to... KUWAGAMON! Kuwagamon Matrix Digivolve to... OKUWAMON!"

"Inumon Digivolve to... HELLINUMON! HellInumon Matrix Digivolve to... INFERNOINUMON!"

"SnowAgumon Digivolve to... VEEDRAMON! Veedramon Matrix Digivolve to... AEROVEEDRAMON!"

Tristan, Mokuba, Tea, Bakura and Calumon stood at the cave entrace while MegaSeadramon, Okuwamon, InfernoInumon, AeroVeedramon and Herodramon faced against Reapermon. The others ran while Reapermon was destracted.

Calumon hopped onto Mokuba's head and cheered. "Yay! Yay! Reapermon is going down! Yay yay!"

"Here we go!" Tristan said.

"Go for it!" Tea yelled.

"Don't you worry." InfernoInumon said. "He is going down!"

"Charge!" Yelled Herodramon as they ran towards Reapermon.

"I am the Digital World version of the Grim Reaper." Reapermon said, chucking as he raised his golden scythe. "And you just signed your death wish!" Then, he laughed as he charged towards the 5 Ultimate level Digimon.

Takato and his group stopped again as 4 Digimon popped out of nowhere.

"What in the world...?" Mai asks, amazed.

Jeri looked down at her D-Power. "Vegiemon. Champion level. Virus type. Vegetation Digimon. His attacks are Compost Bomber and Stink Jet."

"Vilemon. Champion level. Virus type. Evil Digimon. Special attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Scratch." Kazu said, looking at his D-Power.

Susie read the stats of the 3rd Digimon with her D-Power, trying to get the words right. "RedVegiemon. Champion level. Virus type. Vegetation Digimon. He knows Spike Punch, Stink Jet and Chilli Pepper Pummel. These attacks sounds nasty."

That left Kenta reading the stats of the 4th Digimon. "Raremon. Champion level. Virus type. Evil Digimon. Special attacks, Breath of Decay and Stinking Gas."

MarineAngemon held his fin to his nose as Raremon's stench crept up towards him. "Stinky."

Leomon, Lopmon and Guardromon stood in attack positions as Vegiemon, RedVegiemon, Vilemon and Raremon slowly headed towards them. "Get ready!" Lopmon said.

Kazu turned to Takato. "We'll take it from here. You just get to WarDevidramon!"

"Got it!" Takato nodded as he and the remaining group ran off.

"Who is gonna flip first?" Kenta asked.

"Allow me. Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted, firing his missles.

Takato, Guilmon, Imperialdramon FM, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Yugi, Dark Magician, Seto, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mai, Harpie Sisters, Joey and Red Eyes Black Dragon ran through the corridors, heading towards their destination.

"We are almost there!" Takato shouted.

"If you breath the word 'I hope', I'll kill you." Seto yelled.

"Wheres Terriermon and his momentai when you need it..." Impmon sighed.

"Well... at least we'll face WarDevidramon instead of facing another Digimon." Guilmon said.

Suddenly, a giant green bird landed in front of them, cawing. Guilmon sweatdropped. "Spoke too soon on that one."

"Whoa..." Joey gasped. "Polly want a cracker? A really BIG cracker?"

Ryo looked at his D-Power. "Parrotmon. Ultimate level. Vaccine type. Bird Digimon. His special attack is Sonic Destroyer."

Monodramon hopped up and down. "Letmeathimletmeathimletmeathimletmeathim LET ME AT HIM!"

Yugi smiled at Ryo. "It's up to you now, Ryo."

"Thanks." Ryo said.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to... CYBERDRAMON!"

"Go for it, Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted as Takato and the others ran off.

"No problem, Ryo!" Cyberdramon said. "Desolation Claw!"

"Oh yeah?" Parrotmon asked. "Take this! Sonic Destroyer!"

Takato and the others made it into the main chamber where they saw WarDevidramon sitting between a giant machine monster and a clown-like monster.

"Welcome." WarDevidramon said, an evil grin on his face. "To the last battle you will ever have to face."

"Man, he acts like he was Pegasus." Yugi said, gritting his teeth.

Careful, Yugi. Yami Yugi said, from the Millenium Puzzle. This isn't over yet.

Takato looked at his D-Power as Guilmon looked at the clown-like Digimon. "Piedmon. Mega level. Virus type. Phantom Digimon. Special attacks, Trump Sword and Clown Trick."

"And the other one?" A Harpy Lady asks.

"Machinedramon. Mega level. Virus type. Machine Digimon. Special attacks, Giga Cannon and Dragon Fire. They are very powerful." Takato said, scanning the giant machine monster.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon Warp-Digivolve to... BEELZEMON BLAST MODE!"

Beelzemon held his giant gun towards Piedmon as he flew through the air. "I'll take care of Piedmon, you others will take care of Machinedramon and WarDevidramon."

"Thanks, Beelzemon!" Takato shouted. "Ready, Guilmon?"

"Ready!" Guilmon said.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon Digivolve to... GROWLMON! Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!"

Imperialdramon FM flew towards WarDevidramon as WarGrowlmon, Dark Magician, the Harpy Sisters, Red Eyes and Blue Eyes faced against Machinedramon.

"The final battle is here and now!" Imperialdramon FM said.

WarDevidramon smirked as Imperialdramon FM raised his fist and tried to hit his chest. "I don't think so."

"Wha...?" Imperialdramon FM gasped as WarDevidramon grabbed his fist effortlessly and stuck his chest with his other claw. "AH!"

"Your a Mega?" WarDevidramon smirked as he stood on Imperialdramon's chest. "Oh, please..."

Yugi gasped as he saw Imperialdramon went down just like that. "What happened?"

"Isn't obvious, Yugi?" Seto said. "Imperialdramon was sleeping for a long time. His power, his speed, his strength, EVERYTHING! He haven't been fully powered up yet."

Takato grinned. "No problem! WarGrowlmon, attack!"

"All right!" WarGrowlmon roared as he flew towards WarDevidramon.

"Hmm?" WarDevidramon wondered, as he saw an Ultimate flying towards him. "Whats this?"

"A message." WarGrowlmon said. "Atomic..."

"... BLASTER!" Takato finished as WarGrowlmon fired his most powerful attack on the evil Mega Digimon.

WarDevidramon cringed as WarGrowlmon's attack struck him in the chest. "That hurt! You'll pay!"

"Sorry. I don't have any money." WarGrowlmon said, as he jumped out of WarDevidramon's reach.

WarDevidramon growled. This is going to be tougher than I thought.

"Heat Viper!" Yelled Kimeramon, as he shoots out a flaming lasert towards Taomon. She moved aside from Kimeramon's attack but, fell to the ground as the heat waves pushed her.

"Taomon!" Rika yelled.

Taomon reverted back into Renamon. "I'm all right, Rika."

SkullGreymon roared in anger as Rapidmon kept on moving about. "Stand still, you little..."

"Hey! Even though you are a skeleton, I should clean your mouth out!" Rapidmon said. "With this! Rapid Fire!"

SkullGreymon took his chance as he saw Rapidmon stopping to fire his attack. "Hold it! Double Dark Shot!"

"Oh no!" Henry gasped as two missles struck Rapidmon, causing him to crash on the ground and reverting back into Terriermon. "Oh no... Terriermon!"

Terriermon got up and staggered to Henry. "Momentai... I'm all right."

Rika glanced at Henry. "Looks like we'll have to pull that trick of ours."

"Something that the Digidestined NEVER do?" Henry asks, with a smile.

Rika smirked. "Correct."

"What are those two talking about?" Kimeramon asks.

SkullGreymon laughed evilly. "Perhapes they figured out that they can not win!"

"Is that your final answer?" Terriermon asked. "Then, in that case... YOUR WRONG!"

Renamon turned towards her Tamer. "Rika!"

"Let's do it!" Rika said.

"Henry!" Terriermon yelled out.

Henry smiled. "Momentai, Terriermon. Kimeramon, SkullGreymon, prepare to say your prayers!"

With that... Henry and Rika held out their D-Powers as Terriermon and Renamon stood beside their partners, leaving Kimeramon and SkullGreymon confused.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge activate!" Henry yelled as he and Terriermon combined together. In a flash, the images of Terriermon, Gargomon and Rapidmon passed quickly as a giant green robot with two giant missles on his shoulders with a rabbit/dog face stood in Henry and Terriermon's place.

"Terriermon Bio-Merge to... MEGAGARGOMON!"

"Bio-Merge activate!" Rika yelled as she and Renamon combined together. In a flash, the images of Renamon, Kyubimon and Taomon passed quickly as a lady stood in Rika and Renamon's place, with black and yellow armour with purple gloves and boots. She had a yellow helmet with ears that fell to her shoulders and two long locks of hair that fell to the small of her back. She held a golden staff with golden rings locked on the top of it.

"Renamon Bio-Merge to... SAKUYAMON!"

"What in the...?" Kimeramon gasped as MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon stood in the two humans and their Digimon's places.

SkullGreymon was also shocked. "They... They became one..."

"And we shall show you that we are truely powerful working together." Sakuyamon said.

MegaGargomon said. "And we'll show you by defeating you!"

"Do you think we'll have the chance?" SkullGreymon asks.

Kimeramon gulped. "I don't think so... They became Mega Digimon."

"Correct!" MegaGargomon said as he fired two gigantic missles. "So long! Gargo Missles!"

"Begone, servants of evil!" Sakuyamon said, as 4 different coloured fox spirits floated around her. "Spirit Strike!"

And then... Well... the last thing Kimeramon and SkullGreymon remembered was screaming in pain and disappering in masses of data, that vanishes into nothing.

"Oh man..." Tristan gasped. Even with the combined powers of InfernoInumon, MegaSeadramon, Okuwamon, AeroVeedramon and Herodramon... Reapermon was tossing them about like they were rag-dolls or something.

"Pathetic." Reapermon said, glaring at Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Calumon.

Tea gulped as she stood in front of Mokuba. "What is he looking at?"

"Someone to kill?" Bakura asked, slowly.

"If only our Digimon could become Mega." Mokuba said.

Tristan groaned. "We can't force them. Takato told me once that he forced WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega. Instead of having Guilmon's natural Mega form, WarGrowlmon became a monster called Megidramon."

Calumon gulped as he spotted Reapermon coming towards them, slowly. "Make them Digivolve otherwise we are doomed!"

"How do we do it!" Tea asks.

Then, suddenly, their D-Powers started to shine. Herodramon slowly got up and gasped. "Azulongmon... he sending a gift to you..."

Reapermon growled as he covered his eyes with his golden scythe. "What holy force is this!"

Tristan, Mokuba, Tea and Bakura looked at their D-Powers and one-by-one, looked up towards Reapermon, a smile on each of their faces.

"Your doom!" Tristan said, holding his D-Power out towards InfernoInumon.

"It's over for you!" Tea said, holding her D-Power towards AeroVeedramon.

"Say 'goodbye'!" Mokuba said, holding his D-Power towards MegaSeadramon.

"Here we go!" Bakura said, holding his D-Power towards Okuwamon.

The 5 Ultimate Digimon got up as power surged through them.

MegaSeadramon gasped. "I... I feel stronger..."

"Tea's hopes and love is surging through me..." AeroVeedramon said, sighing.

"I feel strong friendship from Tristan!" InfernoInumon said, smiling.

"Me too!" Okuwamon said. If he had lips, he would be smiling.

Herodramon smiled. "I feel stronger now. Azulongmon has given me the chance to become stronger, to save this world and the human's world from destruction! Let's use our power and stop Reapermon! What do you say!"

"COUNT ME IN!" AeroVeedramon, InfernoInumon, Okuwamon and MegaSeadramon said together.

Nearby, Raremon was chased by Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Why!" Raremon asks. "Why am I getting beaten by a small creature that has the size to be put in a pocket!"

"Haven't you figured it out!" Kenta asked, smiling. "MarineAngemon is a Mega."

"Mega. Mega." MarineAngemon said, smiling.

"That little Digimon is a Mega!" Raremon said, yelling.

"Yep!" Kenta said. "Show him, MarineAngemon!"

"Kakuna Waves." MarineAngemon said, as small heart-shaped bubbles floated towards Raremon, causing him to vanish into thin air of data.

"Impossible!" Raremon yelled as he vanished.

"Good work, MarineAngemon." Kenta said, smiling. Then, he noticed the battle against Reapermon. "What in the...?"

MEGA DIGIVOLUTION

MegaSeadramon grew into a gigantic sea serpent with metal all over his body.

"MegaSeadramon Mega Digivolve to... METALSEADRAMON!"

InfernoInumon grew into a warrior dressed in black armour.

"InfernoInumon Mega Digivolve to... YOUKAIINUMON!"

AeroVeedramon grew into a giant golden bird with four wings.

"AeroVeedramon Mega Digivolve to... PHOENIXMON!"

Okuwamon changed into a giant black beetle.

"Okuwamon Mega Digivolve to... GRANKUWAGAMON!"

Herodramon changed into a humanoid dragon with a claw glove on his right arm and a cannon-like object on his other arm.

"Herodramon Mega Digivolve to... MEGAMON!"

The 5 new Mega Digimon quickly stood in front of Reapermon, protecting Mokuba, Tea, Bakura, Tristan and Calumon.

"Going somewhere?" YoukaiInumon asked.

Reapermon was speechless. "How did you...?"

Kenta looked at his D-Power. "Who do we have here...?

MetalSeadramon. Mega level. Data type. Android Digimon. The Digivolved form of MegaSeadramon. His special attacks are River of Power and Giga Ice Blast.

Phoenixmon. Mega level. Vaccine type. Sacred Beast Digimon. The Digivolved form of AeroVeedramon. His/her special attacks are Star-Light Explosion and Crimson Flame.

GranKuwagamon. Mega level. Virus type. Insectoid Digimon. The Digivolved form of Okuwamon. His special attacks are Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe.

YoukaiInumon. Mega level. Virus type. Dark Knight Digimon. The Digivolved form of InfernoInumon. His special attacks are Blades of Inferno and Dark Flame Hound.

Megamon. Mega level. Vaccine type. Holy Dragon Digimon. The Digivolved form of Herodramon. His special attacks are Dragon Cannon and Dragon Phoenix.

Amazing... Reapermon is going down." Kenta said, smiling.

"NO!" Reapermon yelled. "This can't be!"

"Get him!" Megamon yelled. "Dragon Pheonix!" A flame shaped of a dragon/phoenix flew towards Reapermon.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon yelled as a stream of water headed towards Reapermon.

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon yelled as he flew towards Reapermon, his twin claws ready to do some slashing.

YoukaiInumon held his sword out. "Say goodbye! Blades of Inferno!" The sword bursted into flames and it went straight to Reapermon.

Pheonixmon smiled. "This is it!" He lifted his wings up and fired thousands of stars. "Star-Light Explosion!" The stars headed towards Reapermon.

Reapermon was gone, in a puff of data...

Ryo gritted his teeth as Cyberdramon fell to the ground after another attack from Parrotmon and his Sonic Destroyer.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted. "Looks like we have to do this fight another way."

"You are talking in my language, Ryo." Cyberdramon said, as he quickly got up.

Ryo held his D-Power out. "Time to pluck that chicken!"

"I resent that!" Parrotmon said.

"Too bad!" Ryo said, smiling.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge activate!" Ryo yelled as he and Cyberdramon combined together. In a flash, images of Monodramon and Cyberdramon appeared as a warrior stood in his place with a scarf waving through the air.

"Cyberdramon Bio-Merge to... JUSTIMON!"

"Huh!" Parrotmon said, confused.

"Like I said." Justimon said. "Time to pluck the chicken!" He leapt up and kicked Parrotmon's chest real hard. "Justice Kick!"

Parrotmon yelled in pain as Justimon's attack went through his chest. "ARGH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Well it is." Justimon said as Parrotmon vanished into data.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Parrotmon's voice echoed.

Justimon turned around and started to run down a corridor. "Now Parrotmon is gone, it is time to help the others. Hold on, you guys. I'm coming!"

"ARGH!" Kazu yelled, in frustration. "Why doesn't he stand still!"

Guardromon fired another Guardian Barrage but, no avail as Vilemon quickly ducked. "No idea."

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled as she fired an attack to the RedVegiemon.

RedVegiemon quickly moved aside. "Ha! You missed!"

"Oh dear." Susie said.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled as he hitted and deleted Vegiemon.

"Didn't missed THAT!" Jeri said.

Kazu held his D-Power out. "That is IT! Guardromon, get rid of that bat!"

"You too, Lopmon!" Susie said, holding her D-Power out. "Get rid of that nasty vegtable."

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to... ANDROMON!"

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to... ANTYLAMON!"

"Uh oh..." Vilemon and RedVegiemon said together. For a note, those were their last words.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yelled.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon yelled.

"All right!" Kazu said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Now, let's go and help the others." Leomon said, as he led his Tamer along with Kazu, Andromon, Susie and Antylamon down the corridor. "I hope we are not too late."

"Come on, Red Eyes!" Joey shouted.

"You can do it, Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

"Get it in gear!" Seto shouted to his Blue Eyes.

"Go and get him!" Mai shouted, to the Harpy Sisters.

Machinedramon laughed as the 4 monsters' attacks struck him, but no effect. "Thats all? Let me show you a REAL attack. Giga Cannon!"

"We have to do something!" Yugi said.

"I got it!" Joey said, turning to Seto. "Summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! He might have the power of a MEGA!"

"Worth a shot!" Seto said, holding 3 cards up. 2 of them were the other 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon and one of them was summon card. "Blue Eyes, time to go Mega!"

"Okay!" Blue Eyes said as he started to glow.

Yugi quickly gave Joey two cards. "Here, use them, Joey!"

"Thanks, Yug!" Joey said. The two cards were a Fusion card and the Summoned Skull. "Red Eyes?"

"I'm ready!" Red Eyes called back.

Joey held the two cards in the air as Red Eyes glowed.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon Evolve... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yelled the blue dragon with three heads.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon Evolve... Black Skull Dragon!" Yelled the black dragon, fused with the dark skeleton.

Machinedramon gasped. "What!"

Ultimate Dragon smiled at Machinedramon's shock. "Time to finish this! Blue Ultimate Thunder!"

"Bye, bye, Machinedramon." Skull Dragon said. "Black Molten Fireball!"

Machinedramon burst into data as the combined powers of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Skull Dragon attacked. "NO!"

"All right!" Joey said, cheering.

"Now for WarDevidramon." Yugi said.

"I've gotta tell you." Beelzemon said, smiling at the fallen Piedmon, who was now turning into data. "You were no match!"

"Curses..." Piedmon said as he vanished into data.

"Yay!" Ai shouted in joy.

"Go Impmon!" Mako said.

"Hey. The name is Beelzemon, kids." Beelzemon said, smiling at his Tamers. "Now, for War-creep!"

"Fall!" WarDevidramon yelled as he fired his Burning Missle to WarGrowlmon! "FALL!"

The missle struck and WarGrowlmon changed back into Guilmon. Takato quickly ran over to his fallen Digimion. "Guilmon!"

"Takato!" Guilmon said, quickly getting up. "We have to fight together!"

"Right!" Takato said, holding his golden D-Power out. "WarDevidramon! The real battle is here and now! Say your prayers!"

"What!" WarDevidramon growled.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge activate!" Takato yelled as he and Guilmon combined together. In a flash, the images of Guilmon, Growlmon and WarGrowlmon passed quickly as a giant knight in silver armour with a red cape wavering in the wind stood in Takato and Guilmon's place with a lance in his right arm and a shield on the other.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to... GALLANTMON!"

WarDevidramon gasped at the sight of Gallantmon, standing before him. "What is THIS!"

"The one..." Gallantmon said, holding his lance out towards WarDevidramon. "The one who will destroy you!"

"Destroy me! NEVER!" WarDevidramon roared as he rush towards Gallantmon.

Gallantmon yelled in a battle cry as he rushed towards WarDevidramon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Long one, huh? The next chapter is the battle between these two Megas! Who will win! The answer is in the next chapter! Stay tune!


	19. Final Battle 2 The Victory! Gallantmon V...

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

FINAL BATTLE 2; THE VICTORY! GALLANTMON VS. WARDEVIDRAMON!

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

The final battle is here and now! In the last chapter, you've witness the battle between Takato, Yugi and their friends against WarDevidramon and his dark Digimon. And now, it is the final battle! On the Villain side is the evil WarDevidramon and on the Hero side is none other than...

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge activate!" Takato yelled as he and Guilmon combined together. In a flash, the images of Guilmon, Growlmon and WarGrowlmon passed quickly as a giant knight in silver armour with a red cape wavering in the wind stood in Takato and Guilmon's place with a lance in his right arm and a shield on the other.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to... GALLANTMON!"

WarDevidramon gasped at the sight of Gallantmon, standing before him. "What is THIS!"

"The one..." Gallantmon said, holding his lance out towards WarDevidramon. "The one who will destroy you!"

"Destroy me! NEVER!" WarDevidramon roared as he rush towards Gallantmon.

Gallantmon yelled in a battle cry as he rushed towards WarDevidramon.

"Whoa, mama!" Joey gasped as he saw the sight of Gallantmon. "Who the heck is THAT!"

The evolved form of Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Black Skull Dragon, walked beside Joey to watch the battle between Gallantmon and WarDevidramon. "No idea. I think that knight is on our side."

"Thank goodness." Mai sighed. "I hate to see that knight facing against us because he looks SO tough to beat!"

Dark Magician's eyes darted all over the place. "Where is young Takato and Guilmon?"

Yugi pointed to Gallantmon. "He is THERE!"

"What are you talking 'bout, Yug?" Joey asked, surprised and confused.

Yugi smiled at Joey. "Don't you remember, Joey? Last year, when the TV was showing the D-Reaper's point-of-view, we were able to look into that Digimon standing before us. And, inside that Digimon was Takato!"

"Yeah!" Joey gasped. "Thats right! That knight dude must be Guilmon's Mega form!"

The Harpy Sisters landed beside Mai. "But, what is Guilmon's Mega form called?" Asked one of them. The other two asked the same question.

Seto chuckled as he walked up beside them with the Blue Eyes White Dragon's evolved form, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "His name is Gallantmon."

"Gal..who...mon?" Joey asked, clearly confused.

Beelzemon Blast Mode flew up, carrying Ai and Mako in his arms. "Gallantmon. Guilmon's Mega form. The legendary Exalted Knight Digimon. His special attacks are Lightning Joust and the powerful Shield of the Just."

"Cool..." Joey gasped.

Yugi nodded and raised his fist into the air. "Go, Gallantmon! Go!"

"Lightning Joust!" Yelled Gallantmon as he charged with his lance.

WarDevidramon was able to block it but, didn't save himself from falling. "Curses! If WarGrowlmon wasn't tough enough, this walking piece of metal has be strongER! No matter, I will win!"

"You'll never win!"Gallantmon said. "You will lose to me! Under the power of justice!"

"You sure are nobel." WarDevidramon said, sarcasticly as he got up. "Your sense of justice will never help you win the battle!" He cried out as some missles formed on his arms. "Take this! Burning Missles!"

WarDevidramon fired the missles as the exploded when the made contact on Gallantmon. The evil dragon Mega laughed, thinking he has defeated the knight, but...

"Lightning Joust!" Came Gallantmon's voice, a blur of thunder and lightning erupted from the smoke, crashing into WarDevidramon's chest.

"ARGH!" WarDevidramon yelled in pain. When he eased the pain on his chest, he glared at the smoke in rage. "How did you escape my attack?"

When the smoke cleared, WarDevidramon's answer was revealed. Gallantmon was holding up a shield. WarDevidramon relaised that the shield had protected Gallantmon from his Burning Missles attack!

"NOOOOOOOO!" WarDevidramon yelled as he leapt at Gallantmon, bashing the knight's shield with his claws but, couldn't put a dent in it. "I will win! Humans will fall beneath my power! Not even you, Dukemon! Will stop me!" He raised both of his claws as the glowed with intense energy. "Take THIS! War Claw!"

The claws didn't do anything as Gallantmon still held up the undamaged shield. "The name is Gallantmon! Lightning Joust!"

Nearby, the others arrived. Henry, Gargomon, Rika, Kyubimon, Tristan, YoukaiInumon, Mokuba, MetalSeadramon, Tea, Phoenixmon, Bakura, GranKuwagamon, Susie, Antylamon, Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Leomon, Justimon, Megamon and Calumon arrived and joined beside Yugi, Seto, Mai, Joey, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Harpy Sisters, Black Skull Dragon, Ai, Mako and Beelzemon to watch the final battle between WarDevidramon and Gallantmon.

"Have we missed anything?" Tristan asked. "And where is Imperialdramon, Takato and Guilmon!"

Ai pointed to Imperialdramon, being helped up by Megamon. "He's over there. His powers isn't fully back yet so, he fell easily."

"Now we know where Imperialdramon is, where is Guilmon and Takato?" YoukaiInumon asked.

"There!" Joey and Black Skull Dragon said together, pointing at Gallantmon.

"Huh!" Mokuba asked, confused.

Justimon stepped up. "We're together as well."

"Ryo! Cyberdramon!" Tea asked, shocked. "What is THIS?"

"We'll explain later." Henry said, quickly. "Right now, Gallantmon is our only hope."

"It is time for you to fall!" Gallantmon yelled as he held up his glowing shield. "Let's see if you can survive THIS! Shield of the Just!"

WarDevidramon gasped as Gallantmon's shield fired a giant laser towards him. When it hitted the Mega Digimon, it pushed him back with incredible force! "This can't be happening!" He yelled.

Gallantmon kneeled down and started to pant for air. He looked up and gasped. "It can't be..."

WarDevidramon stepped out of the smoke of the ruined wall where he was blasted into by Gallantmon's Shield of the Just. His wings were shattered, his metal body had cracks, his claws were cracked but, still intact. He slowly stepped towards the tried knight, an evil smile on his face. "I'm thankful that I have survived somehow. And now, you'll pay for what you try to do."

Gallantmon closed his eyes as WarDevidramon walked up and raised his claws to give the knight the killing blow. "I maybe tired but, I still have a trick up my sleeve."

"Really?" WarDevidramon asked, chuckling. "What is THAT?"

"THIS!" Gallantmon yelled and a giant red flash appeared before him.

"Wha...?" WarDevidramon gasped.

"Gallantmon Mode Change to..." The knight yelled out as he formed into a crimson red knight with glowing wings and holding a white sword. "... CRIMSON MODE!"

"Oh no!" WarDevidramon yelled.

If Imperialdramon had a mouth, he would be smiling. "It is time for the fall of the War Dragon once known as WarDevidramon."

Megamon nodded. "Go for it, Gallantmon!"

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" Yelled Andromon, at the top of his voice. "More powerful than your average Gallantmon. His attacks are Invincible Sword and Final Justice."

"Who died and made you Digimon announcer, huh!" Kazu asked.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode leapt up and drove his sword into WarDevidramon's chest. "This is the key to defeat YOU! Invincible Sword!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" WarDevidramon yelled in pain as his body started to flicker and slowly from his feet, he was turning into data. "How! Why! How can this be?"

"You think that you can be the ruler of the human world and you think that we are nothing more than puppets. Friendship, hope and love are the only things that will help you win and you NEVER used any of them! So long, WarDevidramon!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode said.

"I'll get you!" WarDevidramon yelled out as he was gone in a matter of data... data which Gallantmon Crimson Mode absorbed.

"It is over..." Gallantmon Crimson Mode said, before changing back into Takato and Guilmon.

"All right!" Joey yelled out. "He did it! He did it! We are free!"

Henry smiled, then frowned. "But, there are still some evil Digimon in this fortress. What are we going to do about them?"

Megamon looked out of the window and smiled. "Not to worry, young one. Look out there."

Henry looked outside and gasped. The remaining Digimon were running out of the building and into the wilderness. "But, why...?"

"The Digimon we were fighting were loyal to WarDevidramon. Those ones that are running away where no longer loyal to that War Dragon as he treats them like slaves. They are free now and no longer under WarDevidramon's control." Megamon said.

"So, its finally over." Tea sighed, as she sat beside Pheonixmon's Rookie form, SnowAgumon. "Now, I can take SnowAgumon back to the the Real World."

"I'm coming with you?" SnowAgumon asks.

"Of course." Tea said, smiling. "We ARE partners."

"Is Penguinmon coming with us, Seto?" Mokuba asks, as MetalSeadramon changed back into his Rookie form, Penguinmon.

Seto smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Of course, kiddo. Of course."

"But, what are we going to do with Neo?" Rika asks.

Again, if Imperialdramon had a mouth, he would be smiling. "Leave that to me."

"Let's talk about it outside." Gargomon said. "Let's leave this dump."

"Come on." Takato said, hugging Guilmon. "It's time to go home..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

How was the battle? The story isn't over until I say so! The conclusion is NEXT! Oh yeah! And also, Happy New Year! Happy New 2003! Stay tune!


	20. Return to the Real World

DIGITAL KINGDOM. 

RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD.

By Ninetalesuk.

DIGITAL WORLD.

After the defeat of WarDevidramon and the mighty Gallantmon Crimson Mode absorbed his data, the Tamers and the Duelests arrived back at the Soverigns' lair with Imperialdramon FM and Angedramon. Megamon changed back into his Rookie form, Divinemon, and joined the group to arrive at his master's lair. They also brought Neo along, which he has a BIG surprise.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Neo Saiba as he saw Rika and Renamon, standing before him, Bio-Merge Digivolve into Sakuyamon.

"You better believe it, pal." Said Sakuyamon in Rika's voice.

Neo couldn't believe his eyes. A human and a Digimon, becoming one creating a Mega Digimon. "How? When? What? Why!"

"I'll tell you why." Sakuyamon said in Renamon's voice. "Rika and I have something that you don't have Neo, friendship."

"What?" Neo sneered.

Yugi stepped up. "Ever since you killed BlackMetalGreymon and showed no remorse for him, it proves that you have no heart."

Neo turned away and sneered. "I'm a powerful Tamer, you can't tell me what I can or can't do to raise my Digimon! If Devimon and Ogremon didn't die while I was searching for you with VenomMyotismon, I would have used the DNA Digivolve and destroy you all!"

Joey felt like running up to Neo and punch him, but he held himself back. "You know, you ARE a few meters away from death, pal! You killed BlackMetalGreymon, you killed Labramon, you almost killed LadyDevimon, Angedramon's Ultimate form and you also sided with the enemy! With all this, it looks like you will be in big trouble with your parents!"

"Yeah." Penguinmon smirked. "Grounded for life!"

Takato stepped up. "To be a true Digimon Tamer, you have to be friends with your Digimon. Working together as a team, you'll stand out as a true Tamer. That is why Rika and Renamon have Bio-Merged into Sakuyamon!"

"Thank you, Takato." Sakuyamon said.

"Hearing all that, you are not a true Tamer. You are a heartless beast!" Takato yelled.

"Calm down, Takato." Henry said, placing a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Now then, Neo, Imperialdramon talked about this to the Soverigns..."

"And...?" Neo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Azulongmon?" Henry said, raising his head to the giant blue dragon.

Azulongmon hovered over Neo. "Listen to me, Saiba. The rule for doing such evil deeds in the Digital World could mean death for you."

"What?" Tea gasped.

Kazu slapped his head. "Great! Just great!"

Zhuqiaomon flew beside Azulongmon. "But, that only happens on Digimon. We have a new rule thanks to the mighty Imperialdramon. Tell him the new rule."

"Thank you." Imperialdramon FM said, bowing before looking at the boy. "Our new rule is that you'll be send back home..."

Neo smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"He hasn't finished yet!" Said the Irish head of Ebonwumon.

The Scottish head of Ebonwumon nodded. "Aye, keep on listening."

Joey sweatdropped and looked at Tristan. "Even though its been a long time, I still can remember how annoying having two heads are."

"Well, at least Ebonwumon has someone to talk to." Tristan said, sighing.

Divinemon flew beside Neo. "He hasn't finished yet. When you get home, you'll have no knowledge of being a Tamer."

"WHAT?" Neo gasped.

"Which means you won't remember killing BlackMetalGreymon and Labramon, trying to kill LadyDevimon, becoming a member of WarDevidramon's clan and, oh yes..." Divinemon mused.

"What?" Guardromon asked.

Divinemon smiled. "He won't remember the Digital World or losing the Card Match against Rika. Meaning you will NOT remember trying to get your revenge on Rika."

Neo couldn't believe it. "No! NO!"

"How ARE you going to do that?" Mai asks.

Angedramon stepped up, twirling her staff. "I am. Just a little magic and POOF! Neo will never remember ANYTHING about the Digital World! The only things he knows about the Digimon are the cards and the TV show."

Seto smiled. "Do it. It's time to teach him a lesson."

"I think so too." Angedramon said, picking Neo up. "Come on, my old 'friend'. It's time to you to forget me."

"No!" Neo yelled as Angedramon carried him to another room. "Rika! Someday, somewhere, I'll get my memories back and I'll get my revenge! Remember that! I'll get my revenge!"

Angedramon turned to the group and smiled. "Thank you, my friends. And goodbye."

Sakuyamon shook her head sadly as Angedramon closed the door behind her. "Goodbye, Neo Saiba... And goodbye, Angedramon..."

Lopmon hopped onto Divinemon's shoulder. "Now what are you going to do now, Divinemon? Since WarDevidramon is gone for good."

Divinemon looked at Lopmon, smiling. "Imperialdramon and I are going to work together and turn things from wrong to right."

"In other words, you guys are going to be Digimon Police?" Terriermon asked.

Imperialdramon FM laughed. "If that is the way you put it, yes."

As Sakuyamon changed back into Rika and Renamon, Baihumon stepped up and stood beside Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon. "Tamers and Duelests, we should thank you for saving the Digital World. Without you, WarDevidramon will be unstoppable."

"Yes." Azulongmon said, nodding. "Now the chaos have calmed down, you may return to your world."

Zhuqiaomon raised his head to the roof. "Peace has restored to the Digital World. Its a shame WarDevidramon didn't accepted what I had to say a year ago."

Rika sighed. "It's too late to change the past."

"We can look to the future though." Seto said.

Henry dug through his backpack and brought out a small laptop. "I'll contact my dad and he can transport us back home." He pressed a button and the screen went on-line with Henry and Susie's dad appearing upon it. "Dad?"

"Henry?" Mr Wong said. "Did you do it?"

Terriermon hopped onto Henry's shoulder. "Mission done and done. Beam us back, Scotty."

"No more Star Terk for you, Terriermon." Henry said, chuckling.

"Momentai, Henry." Terriermon said before sighing. "Ah, nuts."

Mokuba picked up Penguinmon and smiled. "You coming with us, Penguinmon?"

"Kid, I'm your partner. I'm sticking with ya." Penguinmon said.

Tea kneeled beside SnowAgumon. "What about you?"

"I'm coming too, Tea." SnowAgumon said, smiling.

Joey turned to the Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Harpy Sisters. "What about them?"

"Yes. Good point." Seto said. "Red Eyes and Blue Eyes are too big. And we can't leave them behind, unless they have a Rookie form."

"Not a problem." The Irish head of Ebonwumon said. "Hold out the cards that has the pictures and names of the beasties."

"Aye, hold them out." Said the Scottish head of Ebonwumon.

Yugi blinked. "Okay, if you say so."

Ebonwumon glowed as Yugi held out the Dark Magician card, Joey holding the Red Eyes Black Dragon card, Seto holding one of the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and Mai holding 3 Harpy Lady cards out. The 6 cards glowed as the 6 monsters glowed as well before being transferred into the cards that have their name on it.

"What happened?" Inumon asked.

Ebonwumon's Scottish head said. "I don't know."

"Oh, shut up!" The Irish head of Ebonwumon said. "Like a Pokemon is kept in a Poke-ball, your monsters will be summoned out and be summoned into their cards at any time. And we were able to add something for Joey and Seto. They can call out what size they want the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes when they call him out."

Yugi looked at the Dark Magician card before looking at Ebonwumon. "Arigatou."

"Huh?" Said BOTH Ebonwumon's heads.

Azulongmon chuckled. "That is Japanese for 'Thank you', Ebonwumon."

"Oh..." Said Irish Ebonwumon.

"We knew that..." Said Scottish Ebonwumon.

"Yeah, right." Rika scoffed.

A bright flash and a purple portal appeared beside Henry. "All right, it is time to go home!"

"Are you ready, Leomon?" Jeri asked her partner.

Leomon nodded and picked Jeri up onto his shoulder. "Yes, Jeri. I am." With that, Leomon and Jeri went through the portal

"We are going home!" Kazu yelled. "This is great!"

"Rightous, dude!" Guardromon said, following Kazu.

Kazu slapped his forhead. "Guardromon! Stop copying me!" With that, he and Guardromon went throught the portal as well.

Kenta was next with MarineAngemon floating beside him. "Good to know they haven't changed a bit. Right, buddy?"

"Ahuh." MarineAngemon said, nodding as he followed Kenta into the portal.

Joey, Tristan and Inumon walked towards the portal. "Man, I can't wait to go back into our world." Joey said.

"You said it." Tristan said.

Inumon looked into the sky and sighed. "So long, my friend Labramon. Till we meet again."

"Wazzat?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Inumon said, sadly as he, Tristan and Joey walked through the portal.

Mai walked up to Tea and SnowAgumon. "Ready to go home now, you two?"

"Yep." Tea said, smiling before looking down at her partner. "Coming to your new home, friend?"

"You bet, Tea." SnowAgumon said, smiling. "Let's go!" With that, he followed Tea and Mai into the portal as he laughed happily.

Impmon led Ai, Mako and Calumon towards the portal. "Come on, you guys. Let's go home."

"This is great!" Ai said.

"You said it!" Mako said, nodding.

"Yay!" Calumon cheered. "Creampuffs! Creampuffs!"

Bakura smiled as he watched them walked through the portal and then, turned to Kokuwamon. "Come on, friend. Let's go to my world."

"Okay, Bakura." Kokuwamon said as he followed his partner towards the portal. "I wonder, is your Yami nice like Mr Yami Yugi?"

Bakura sweatdropped. "I'll answer that later."

Ryo, Rika, Susie, Monodramon, Renamon and Lopmon were next as Bakura and Kokuwamon entered into the portal. "One thing for sure, Joey will be happy that Monodramon won't be poking around in his card deck anymore." Lopmon said.

Monodramon gave out an evil smile. "Joey can run, but he can't hide."

Susie looked up to Renamon. "What does he mean?"

Renamon smiled. "Tell you later."

"Does Monodramon have some Cyberdramon data in him?" Rika asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yep. I might have to give him some shots to make him normal again."

"With me around, NOTHING is normal!" Monodramon chuckled as they went into the portal.

"This was one wild ride, Seto." Mokuba said as he, Penguinmon and his older brother walked towards the portal.

Seto nodded. "Yes, and I'll be glad to get home for some rest."

"Oh really?" Penguinmon mumbled. "Any food?"

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Yugi were the only ones left.

Azulongmon bowed. "Once again, thank you for saving our world."

Imperialdramon FM looked towards Takato and Guilmon. "You two are amazing fighting force. I wish you luck for your up-coming life."

"Thank you." Takato said.

Guilmon looked at Zhuqiaomon and smiled. "Zhuqiaomon. Bye, bye."

"Oooooookay." Zhuqiaomon mumbled.

Yugi looked at Henry and Terriermon. "I must thank you for helping us."

"We must thank you." Henry said. "Without you, both the Real World and the Digital World is safe now from the dangers of chaos."

"Now we sort that out, LETS GO HOME!" Terriermon said as he hopped into the portal with Guilmon.

"Wait for me!" Takato said as he, Henry and Yugi went through the portal.

"Bye Lopmon." Divinemon said, smiling, as the portal closed. "So long and thank you..."

REAL WORLD.  
(Timeline... 5 hours later...)

After saying their goodbyes to the Digimon Tamers, Yugi and his friends were offered a ride from Seto so they can go back home. Joey made a joke and Tea made Joey scream by stamping on his foot. Got a few laughs outta that. (I don't hate Joey by the way).

Inside Seto Kaiba's limo were Yugi, Tea, SnowAgumon, Tristan, Inumon, Bakura, Kokuwamon, Seto, Mokuba, Penguinmon, Joey and Mai. Everyone was asleep, except Yugi, whom had a chat to an old friend of his.

Glad to be home, Yugi?" Yami Yugi asks, inside the Millenium Puzzle.

Yeah..." Yugi sighed. That was one crazy ride.

Yami Yugi chuckled. And we all deserve some rest.

Including my grandpa, once he sees the Dark Magician standing in front of him Yugi said, starting to laugh.

Yami Yugi also felt like laughing. "These are one of the adventures I'll never forget.

Yugi looked out of the window and he thought that the clouds were shaped into the heads of Labramon and BlackMetalGreymon, smiling at him. Yugi smiled too. None of us will, Yami. None of us will... He sighed and fell asleep.

None of us will...

It is almost the end but, do you wonder two things? Like what happened to Neo...?

(Newsrepoter) Tonight, Neo Saiba has finally been found after been missing for 2 weeks. Police and search groups had no luck finding him when he vanished. Neo has no memory of where he has been but, his parents are glad to see him back. On other news...

And what about WarDevidramon's old lackeys? Datamon and DemiDevimon? Well...

"RUN!" Yelled Datamon, as they were chased by a herd of Mammothmon.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shouted DemiDevimon, as they ran into the sunset, with the Mammothmon following behind him.

Mammothmon are Ultimate level Digimon. Vaccine type. Ancient Animal Digimon. Their special attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath.

"What is the point of telling them why we are being chased!" Yelled DemiDevimon.

"Just run!" Datamon yelled, as it echoed into the darken sky, still chased by the Mammothmon. How is that for a happy ending.

(DemiDevimon and Datamon) BAD!

THE END.

Finally, I have completed my story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it! This is my biggest story since 'Sonic Adventure' and 'Series 3:WarDevidramon Attacks!". And I have a Yu-Gi-Oh story idea in mind... Thanks to the help of LuckyLadybug... Stay tune and thank you all for reading! Ta ta!


End file.
